


Fate/Zootopia - Caster Servants

by AnthroLover



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Zootopia Fusion, Caster-class, Gen, Heroic Spirits, Magic, Servants, caster - Freeform, character profile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 52,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthroLover/pseuds/AnthroLover
Summary: Ideas for a crossover of Fate/Zootopia alternte universe. This places the system fo the Holy Wars into the world of Zootopia, as a result, there is no humans and has the legends, history and the great heroes of this world.In here, we explore the Caster Class, the Heroic Spirit of Spells and Sorcery. This class is specialized in the use of magic and spells to fight and defeat enemies. They have weak physical attributes, but they compensate with a great amount of magical energy and with access to spells that no longer exist in this world.





	1. Ayana

**True Name:** Ayana

 **Also Known As:** “The Voodoo Queen”

 **Species:** Hyena

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** During her life, she looked pretty much like any other female spotted hyena, but now, with the influence of her Innocent Monster skill, her appearance changed. Her skin seems to be taken by some kind of swamp infection, and her eyes are white and empty like the ones of a zombie, and her body is pale and thin, making she look really cadaveric. She wears a ragged black dress over her body, and a mask over her face, concealing her deformed face, and she wears a great amount of jewelry around her neck and on her arms.

 **Personality:** She is a wise woman, who passed through a lot and saw many things in her life. She grew up to be maternal and comprehensive with the ones who are close to her, being very much like a mother or an older sister, wanted their happiness above everything else. She is a comprehensive woman, who likes to help others with their problems, but she also has a ruthless side that is show against ones who torment others for any reason. She can be quite vengeful, like the legends say about her as a voodoo queen.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Likes:** Helping and teaching others, the swamps, having a family

 **Dislikes:** People hurting her loved ones, people who pursue others for their believes or options, being persecuted

 **Combat:** She is not physically strong, as a Caster, so she is not very good into direct combats against other servants, but she is better into using magic tricks against them. One of the most commons magic she uses is to influence their minds so they see what she wants them to see. She also has a special concoction that she creates with her Item Construction skill that allows her to put others into a state of seeming-dead that later causes them to awake under her control, and this also works in Servants, but can be broken through the right means. However, the most powerful trick she can use is to collect material from other servants to create her Voodoo Dolls, which allow her to damage from a distance and passing through any defense, as well as increasing the power of her mind-altering magic exponentially.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** A **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** B+

 **Skills: Item Construction : **Class skill that she receives as a caster, and it allows her to be able to create magical items of all shorts, seem that she has both the time and the resources to do so. Her most common concoctions are the special potions and the dolls. The potions can serve for many things, from inducing an increase in power to placing others into a death-like slumber from which they wake up under her control, almost as zombies. The dolls allow her to affect others at a distance, being able to induce paralysis and even damage to the targets. **A Rank**

 **Innocent Monster** **:** This is a symbol of her legend being surrounded in mistrust and fear. During life, she looked pretty much like any regular hyena, but now, with the new generations seeing her as a voodoo witch, she was somehow modified by this. She constantly wears a mask, and if removed, she demonstrates a face that is somehow distorted, with eyes which are blank as the ones of a zombie. Also, she is very pale and thin, and her skin seems to have almost some form of swamp infection, full with harsh and even some pustules. She feels sorry for having this appearance, for it reminds her that in the present day her legend has somehow been distorted. **D Rank**

 **Territory Creation** **:** This class skill allows her to create an area that is under her influence and control. By creating a territory, she is able to cause the area to be covered into mists that cause confusion and fear into the ones who try to approach the area, and it also allows her to enhance all of her magic and gathering of magic. This reflects the original place of her cult, which was in an area full of swamps, and that was said to have been cursed by her mere presence and by their “sinful” actions. **A+ Rank**

 **Charisma** **:** In life, she was able to gather over a thousand disciples, many of which who adored her almost as if she was a Goddess. So, she possesses this skill, which allows her to precisely coordinate others and to be able to greatly increase their ability to work in a group and to be able to realize actions as a whole. **C Rank**

 **Communing with the Spirits of Beyond** **:** This skill, which is unique to her, allows her to commune with the spirits of the other world and to be able to acquire information from them. This skill might supply her with information about her whereabouts, about her foes, about what is happening, and about what might happen in the future. However, the success if not guaranteed, once the spirits in the other world are temperamental and don’t like to be contacted by the living, and have their own motivations. Still, the communing might give her important information, even if this information is usually cryptic. **C Rank**

 **History:** During her younger years, she was raised by her mother, the matriarch of her tribe, and they lived a pacific life, until they were forced to escape from death by the hands of a family of lion who chased them.

They ended up escaping to a distant continent, with her being the solo survivor. Upon arriving in there, she soon became to grow into the knowledges and costumes of that new world, quickly learning their ways of thinking and behaving.

Overtime, she saw herself attracted in direction to practices that many would consider as “black magic”, or forbidden arts. She, however, having grown around things like that from the shamanic costumes of her own people, started to practice into those arts, and she soon discovered the power that they held.

She learned the obscure secrets of the arts of that new country, and as she did, she mixed them with the knowledges that she had of the shamanism of her own people. She then created the art of magic that would come to be known as “voodoo”, and she, as the creator and more powerful practitioner of that art, became the first one to hold the title of “Voodoo Queen”.

While her magic was seem by many as a dark art based on evil, in fact, she worked in favor of using it to the good of others. She used her magic capacity to bring good fortune to others, and to protect her new home from the evils of the outside world. She became a leader of her own community, and some even adored her almost as if she was a goddess, with her having attracted nearly a thousand disciples.

However, this same fame and power ended up to be her downfall.

The religious entities saw the evil, and a great threat in her magic, and so, they armed their strike, and attacked. Her city was destroyed, and all of her students were violated and killed. At the end of everything, she was labelled as a witch and was burned at a cross in the center of the destroyed remains of her village. As she died, her last action was to cast a curse over the ones that cowardly attacked and killed her people, and even after her death, this curse took place, causing the evil that was hive to be received back at the ones who did evil, all of them dying or being ruined in one way or another. Many even say that it was her curse that caused the downfall of the great religious power that the church was having at that time.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Voodoo Dolls:_** This is a sublimation of the most famous way of action of her magic. Using straw, tissue, and a piece of an animal (like a tuff of fur, a tooth, or a few drops of blood) she is able to fabricate dolls of the person, and this way, she is able to use this to influence the person at a distance. She can inflict pain, paralysis, and even cause death, all with the use of specially prepared ritualistic needles. This is an A- Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	2. Quintus

**True Name:** Quintus

 **Also Known As:** Master of Golems

 **Species:** Rhino

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a rhino who has a broken horn, a memento of his earlier days. As he is summoned he now wears a blue colored mantle that covers his body, which is now completely clad into a golden armor that makes him somewhat resemble his own golems, including a helmet that completely covers his face, hiding it from sight. Despite being a rhino, he is physically weak, and this is why he wears this armor, to protect his body. Under that armor, his skin is of a very dark-gray, almost black, and it actually seems to be somewhat more fragile than the one of most rhinos, and his eyes are golden in color.

 **Personality:** He is a man who is focused on his work and on seeing his goal fulfilled, seeing his great golem finished and recreating the miracle of the creation of life. He is focused on this goal, and it is clear that it became an obsession of him, however, other than that, he is very polite and he will be comprehensive with the ones who work with him to help him make his golems, however, he will not hesitate in sacrificing them to see his work finished. He is also private and paranoid about his work, not letting anyone steal from him and reacting violently if anyone tries to get on the way of him completing his life goal. Anyone who talks to him can see that he is a rational mammal, and that he seems in full control of his mental faculties, but talking to him longer will reveal just how deep in his own obsession he is into.

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Likes:** His golems, people who help him

 **Dislikes:** having his work interrupted, people who get on the way of his creations.

 **Combat:** Despite being a rhino, he is physically very weak, and he is not very strong and he is very bad in direct combat, being better to let his golems make the job for him. By using his skills he is able to fabricate great quantities of golems given the right resources and time, and he can use his Numerology skill to be able to give orders to many golems at once and to coordinate their actions.

He creates his golems mostly from stone and other minerals, rarely from manufactures materials like steel or even other metals. These golems tend to have different appearances depending on their goal, as golems made for direct combat resemble big animals, like elephants or rhinos, or even predators, complete with their claws and other natural weapons. Despite their different appearances and purposes, all golems share one thing in common: a power source, an enchanted precious gem put right into their chests, acting as their heart and gives them the magic energy that they need to be animated and to move.

He is also able to use his Item Creation skill to be able to create special elemental crystals that can rapidly gather nearby elemental matter to form golems in the midst of battle. These crystals take also time to create, more than the golems themselves, but they are worth it, because with them he is able to immediately have some golems in battle to offer him support and to smash his enemies.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** D **_MAN :_** A **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** EX

 **Skills: Territory Creation :** This allows him to be able to create a “ _Workshop_ ”, which is more like a factory that allows him to construct Golems in mass, as long as he has the materials, the time, and the people to work on his. He can also use this workshop to be able to work on the construction of his great Noble Phantasm, which consists into a gigantic golem that is so filled with life energy that it might represent a threat to whole cities. **B Rank**

 **Item Construction** **:** This skill is focused on the creation of golems, and it allows him to be able to create golems that allows him to create golems that are very superior to the ones of the modern day in many ways. He is also able to create magical crystals that allows creating golems from surrounding matter in the midst of battle. Due to the very specific focus on golems, he is unable to create other items besides golems. This reflects his deep obsession with the golems, and how the work on them completely consumed his life. **B+ Rank**

 **Numerology** **:** This skill allows him to be able to use the magecraft system of the Kaballah, what allows him to be able to combine it with other knowledges of magecraft that allows him to be able to send orders to several golems at the same time. This allows him to be able to guide several of his golems at the same time and coordinate their actions to make them act as if they were a big swarm that acts on the commands of the king. **B Rank**

 **History:** He was a legendary wizard famous philosopher, who was also famous in the magic world due to his extensive research into the art of creating golems, the reproduction of the secret mystery of how God created the first mammals.

He dedicated his life to magical research and to the discovery of special ways of using Kaballah systems to effectuate magical actions. This was later named the Numerology. This allowed him to create great ways of controlling golems, and to be able to give to them qualities that no other mage managed to do.

He was obsessed with the idea of creating life from the golems, and being able to reproduce the feat of the gods of creating the first mammal. This became the single obsession that consumed his life, making many say that he was somewhere among the geniality and the madness.

He spent the last years of his life in complete reclusion, paranoid that others would try to take away the work of his life, and he was found dead on his own workshop, supposedly murdered by an envious mage who destroyed his work.

He was an important name in the modern Thaumaturgy, and he was able to make great advances into the systems of magic used nowadays, but still, he was considered by many as having lost his sanity in his quest to recreate the miracle of life. Some even say that it was good that he had died before being able to complete said work, and some even say that he was actually killed by another worried mage, who was horrified for he was about to make such thing.

 **Noble Phantasms: _The Miracle of Life, Adam:_** This skill allows him complete the dream that he once envisioned in life but could never see realized: the reproduction of the mystery of the creation of life. This allows him to reproduce a massive golem made out of clay and mud, but this golem has so much life energy in it that simply by stepping in the ground it can fill it with life. The golem is also nearly impossible to destroy, being able to regenerate from wounds and to be able to learn from the enemies, learning how to defeat them. Not only that, but the golem feeds on itself, increase its own magical energy and growing in size until becoming so big and so powerful that it would take a whole army of Heroic Spirits to take it down if it is not take down shortly after being activated. This is an EX Rank, anti-nation Noble Phantasm.


	3. Itztli

**True Name:** Itztli

 **Also Known As:** The Great Emissary of Quetzalcoatl

 **Species:** Jaguar

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a jaguar with the color of golden-yellow on his body and black spots all over has body, and with eyes that are yellow just like the sun. Being summon as a Servant, he wears the traditional clothing that is a mix of a shaman and a king’s. He wears a decorated hat on his head that looks somewhat like a crown made out of precious metals and gems; tissues colored in red, blue and green; and feathers of several rare and noble birds of his culture. His naked torso is covered into markings of ink that is a mix of herbal materials and iguana’s blood, and he wears some clothing that is very traditional to the old people of his land (imagine it like something that a traditional clothing that the Mayan and other classic Central-American tribes would use). His outfit is complete with the use of a long cape over his body, making him truly look like someone who is both a king and a high priest.

 **Personality:** He is a man who can quickly earn the respect of others, he is hardcore and harsh as a leader, however, he is fair with people, and does not abuse the power he has to get what he wants, but only wants what is better for others. He is deeply strong in his beliefs as a priest of Quetzalcoatl, he will follow his religion and spread the word to anyone who wants to listen to him, and he will never be ashamed of declaiming it allowed to anyone who actually wants to hear about the greatness of the Sun God. Due to his great faith and to his blessing, he is quite wise, and he often gives others advices and offers then guidance if they seem to be lost and needing someone to point them the right direction.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Likes:** Receiving respect, helping others, sunny days, spreading the word of the great Sun God to the people

 **Dislikes:** The modern world that is so perverted, people lacking the due respect with his culture and his god

 **Combat:** As a Caster he lacks physical power, and so he doesn’t tends to be on the direct line of combat that much, preferring to keep a distance and use his magic as a way of fighting. He is able to cast magic with the power of the sun, light and fire used as both an attack and as a defense.

He uses his Territory Creation to create a temple that resembles very much the temple he grew up into and made his offerings to the great Sun God, Quetzalcoatl. This temple allows him to have control of the area and to gather mana from the ley lines so he can recharge his own magic energy or channel it to do bigger rituals that he would be unable to do on his own.

His skill Item Construction allows him to crate all kinds of potions and elixirs, which include healing ones, some that cause others to enter into trance, increase physical power and take away the sensibility to pain. These elixirs are made from the infusion of herbs and rare ingredients with the blood of birds and reptiles, and sometimes even his own. This can be quite disturbing to others…

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** A **_LUK : _**A+ **_NP :_** A+

 **Skills: Territory Creation:** This skill allows him to consecrate an area to turn it into a “Temple” in which he gain several advantages, like the ability to work better and to gather more mana to power up his magic and his Noble Phantasm. **A+ Rank**

 **Item Construction** **:** This skill allows him to create objects that hold magical powers and properties in them. He is able to use this to create potions based in the blood of reptiles, birds, and even his own (!) mixed with herbs and other rare ingredients. This also allows him to create some weapons like ritualistic daggers that have magical properties that increase their power in battle and allow other magical effects. **B+ Rank**

 **Protection of the Sky God** **:** The reflects how he was considered to be a chosen by the god of the sky, Quetzalcoatl, and how he was “saved” by him as the sky god covered the sun with his body to prevent the boy from being killed. This grants him  a bonus to his luck in the form of a blessing of the sky god. **A Rank**

 **Charisma** **:** During his life, he was a spiritual guide who practically lead all of his people into a new age of progress and of greatness, which was said to be a great time for the people and for the religion. **B- Rank**

 **Divinity** **:** He was said to be an emissary that was brought to the world by an action of the great Quetzalcoatl to be his medium with this world. **E+ Rank**

 **History:** In his birth he was marked to be a sacrifice to the great sun god. However, in the moment of his execution, the sun was covered in darkness by a great eclipse. The confusion that ensued caused him to be spared, and when he stood in the altar, the eclipse started to clear, and he was illuminated by the brilliant halo of light, he was considered as a blessed individual.

Over the next years, he received a very special treatment as he was taught into the most important matters of the tribe and of their religion, and he was trained on the ways of the priests of the sun god. He showed to have a deep understanding  of the matters of the world and about the designs of fate and of the great plans of the sun god.

He grew up strong and wise, and he became the high priest of the great sun god, turning into his emissary in the land, and guiding the people with his magic knowledge and with his wisdom. He was a great man who had a strong sense of justice, and there are numerous stories of how he used his knowledge in magic and his faith to be able to guide his people through many tribulations, from pestilences to wars to natural disasters.

He was also famous by his amazing magic skills, and for the amazing power that was attributed to him during his life, and due to the amazing power that he had. Even though he often realized the darkest practices of his people, including the sacrifice of animals to the great sun god. However, he was the one who got famous in his life for preferring to sacrifice birds and lizards instead of mammals, for he valued their lives and he believed that so did the sun god. He was a man who was admired due to his mentality of practicing small evils in name of the greater good, and fro caring about the future of his people over anything else.

Due to his noble actions in his life, and due to the fame that he accumulated for himself, he had his name forever written in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Darkening of the Sun, Quetzalcoatl Eclipse:_ ** This Noble Phantasm reflects the aspect of his legend when the sky god covered the sun to prevent the boy from being sacrificed by the priests of the land. By calling forth this Noble Phantasm, he is able to invoke a local eclipse that creates a powerful halo of light. He is them able to harness the energy of this halo into his own body, covering himself with an aura of the pure power, and he can then unleash this harnessed energy like an attack that takes the form of the great Quetzalcoatl, a giant, winged, feathered, flying serpent. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army


	4. Hanako & Minako

**True Name:** Hanako and Minako

 **Also Known As:** Damsels of the Mists

 **Species:** Sika does

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Both are female

 **Description:** They are both albino Sika does, and they have a completely white fur all over her body and hazelnut-colored eyes, and very attractive faces and bodies, that makes many fall for them upon sight. They both wear kimonos white color, as well a white masks with features painting in red ink, and fancy jewels into their necks and wrists, something that is so beautiful that they could only be worth of being wore by princesses.

 **Personality:** They are both very interesting individuals, often behaving as if they were a single individual. They have the same personality of a being with a very caring personality and with great wisdom that can be easily shared with others. They also show to be strong and to care a lot about others, and to do their best to help who needs help. They are also compassionate, often sparing the lives of enemies, and they tend to become quite emotive if someone else is in danger and being oppress. They are very kind souls, even though they hide their own pain and insecurities under a makes of indifference and diligence in their own work. Their wish to the Grail would be to be able to once more marge together into the moon goddess and recover their full integrity and their divine status.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Each other, helping others, beautiful nights, sweet dumplings, cherries, flowers

 **Dislikes:** Being made apart, seeing others suffering, the prejudice of others, being judged, being away from their home in the celestial realms.

 **Combat:** As Casters, they both favor the use from far by using their magic. They often rely on attacks with magical energy and with spells that use the mists to her advantage, including generating images of themselves through the use of the mist. The fact that they always have mist near them due to their Witch of the Misty Land skill turns it better. They also rely on high-level magic to attack their enemies through the use of magical waves and beams of moon light. They rarely go into direct fight, but if they have to, they will use metal claws to attack the enemies while their use their magic to enhance their own bodies, getting stronger and faster.

Their Shiroi Tamashi allows them to hide their own identities, keeping their qualities hidden from others, being a great advantage in a Holy War. They also are able to use their Shirubamira to increase the power of their magic, that when they don’t summon its true power.

Thein Combination skill allows them to fight as a single being with two body, however, if they get separated, all of their parameters and skills go down in rank, and they are unable to summon the true power of Shirubamira.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D (E if they are separate) **_END :_** D (E if they are separate) **_AGI :_** B (C- if they are separate) **_MAN :_** A++ (B if they are separate) **_LUK : _**A (C if they are separate) **_NP :_** C+ (D if they are separate)

 **Skills: Territory Creation:** This skill allows the twins to be able to create a “Temple” in which they gain a whole series of advantages, especially the strengthening of their magic and of their own bodies. **A Rank (** **C Rank if they are separate)**

 **Item Construction** **:** They have this skill, but at very low ranks, allowing them only to do charms and other small spells, but these hold a surprising high power. **D+ Rank (** **E- Rank if they are separate)**

 **Combination** **:** These two are the reincarnation of the two halves of the moon goddess, and they are connect to each other to the point where they seem to be only a single individual that has two separated bodies. Because of this, they are able to fight together like no one else, but if they are separate, their stats and all of their skills go down by one rank or more, and they are unable to summon the true power of their second Noble Phantasm. **A+ Rank**

 **Witch of the Misty Lands** **:** This allows her to summon the mists of the lands where they grew up to serve as cover and to help them surround their enemies without worrying about being caught. **B Rank (** **C Rank if they are separate)**

 **Divinity** **:** They are two halves of a goddess reincarnated in mortal form, and this is quite something. As a result, they have the highest rank in this skill, but only when they are together, if they are separated, their ranks diminish dramatically. **A Rank (** **D Rank if they are separate)**

 **History:** These two were born into the great lands of the eastern kingdom, and they were born completely white, what was taken as a sign of terrible owes. This led their parents to abandon them into the misty lands, which were said to be cursed and inhabited by evil spirits.

The twins somehow survived and grew up into these lands. So said that they were raised by a witch who lived in that forsaken area, others said that the spirits in there helped them grow up and become strong. The point was, due to them growing up in there, they both acquired powers that went beyond the understanding of mere mortals, and they became witches.

Soon the fame of them started to spread to beyond the mysterious lands in which they had grew up. They started to travel to beyond these borders and to move in direction to other parts of the land, always companied by the mist and the spiritual beings of the place where they grew up, as some say.

The legends about the phantasmagoric witches of these lands ran deep across the eastern kingdoms, and how they used their mysterious magic to help the ones who needed it. They were feared, of course, as anyone with their kind of fame would be, and may said that they acted like that only aiming to have gain, but the truth was that they used their magical abilities to help the ones who needed to be helped.

What no one knew during the time was that these two white twins were the reincarnation of the two pieces of the goddess of the moon, cut in half by the gods of stars for they were too afraid of her powers. As a result, these twins were connected to each other, and they were like the living, mortal ghosts of the two halves of the moon goddess.

This was what allowed them to be able to use the legendary Moon Mirror, which was broken in half along with the goddess, and it would only work if each half was used by one of the sisters. They used this power to pursue their lost divinity, and to once more become complete and whole…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Shiroi Tamashi:_** This Noble Phantasm is a pair of white masks, a manifestation of the masks that they used in life to feed the belief in them being spirits and to help reinforce their legend and fame. These masks, when worm by them with the white kimonos, completely hides their natures and identities as Heroic Spirits, allowing them to keep their identity and stats hidden, even from abilities that would allow to know these things and even from readings from other Masters, as long as they don’t outrank the Noble Phantasm itself. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity (selves) Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Shirubamira:_** This Noble Phantasm is the legendary mirror that belonged to the moon goddess and that was broken in half along with the goddess herself. In the hands of the twins, each half of the mirror is a special artifact that increases the power of their magic and that can be changed to resemble anything, from a fan to a dagger. When together, they can call together the name of this Noble Phantasm and fix the two pieces together, creating a magical mirror that can reflect any attack back to the attacker, as well as liberate a beam of the purest light of the moon against the enemies. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army/anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	5. Cordelia

**True Name:** Cordelia, from the Dark Forests of South

 **Also Known As:** Favored Daughter of the Forest, Princess of the Druids

 **Species:** Brown bear

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She possesses a brown-colored fur and black eyes, and she is said to be beautiful and sweet like the gentle breeze of the spring. She is always wearing a clothing traditional to druids, which is all green in color and made out of natural tissues taken from the forest, and that is armless, allowing her arms to be free and with full freedom of movement. She is always carrying a scepter that is made from the wood of a noble oak that died and fell naturally, and that was turned into a special weapon that increases the power of her magic. She also always has a flower in her head, resting over one of her ears.

 **Personality:** She is a person who has lived with the belief that the nature is the mother of all and that all mammals and other creatures belong to the nature and will always return to it at some moment. She is sweet and caring with others around her, and she will often act either as a mother or as a caring older sister, often calling all mammals and other creatures her brothers. She has nothing against eating fish and meat, for she understands that the nature has a balance that has existed ever since, but she completely abominates the act of killing other creatures for sport or for personal satisfaction. She is also a protector of the nature, and she abominates what the world has currently become, with the mammals becoming further and further away from nature, and turning on it and destroying it only for personal gain and greed.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** The nature, spending time among the nature, talking with the beasts, flowers, seeing a beautiful sunset, meditating, the faith into the great Mother Nature

 **Dislikes:** People who destroy nature, seeing the nature being aggressed, cruelty, prejudice of any kind

 **Combat:** As a Caster, she is not very strong physically, despite being a bear and consequently being strong. She instead relies on her magic, often using her skills to launch magic attacks, to cause plants to grow and move according to her will, and to strengthen and heal other individuals. She relies on her Cloak of the Forest to grant her Magic Resistance C Rank, and also to block the attacks of regular weapons, and even from Noble Phantasms of Rank C or inferior.

She uses her Territory Creation to generate a protected area of forest, where her magic is the most powerful, and she can also use her Item Construction allows her to generate items with several uses, including increasing the physical power and heal injuries.

She can use her Animal Dialogue and Natural Communing to be able to communicate with the nature itself and gain information. In addition, she can use her Summoning skill to call forth spirits of the nature to protect and fend for her, as well as realizing all kinds of minor events.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** A **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** C

 **Skills:** **Territory Creation :** This skill allows her to create an area that is charged with the power of the nature, much like the forest in which she grew up into and lived, and which she recognized as her home. Inside this area, she is able to gather more mana from the ground and the nature around her, and she is also able to strengthen the force of most of her magic, being able to call on the forces of nature to make her spells more powerful. **A+ Rank**

 **Item Construction** **:** This skill allows her to cast enchantments over natural materials, like wood and leaves, allowing her to be able to craft some special wood weapons and natural charms that can increase the defense and even the power of others. She can also create mystical potions from natural ingredients that can make several things, from taking away the sensibility to pain to increasing physical strength. **B Rank**

 **Natural Communing** **:** This skill coming from her past as a druid grants her the ability to connect herself to the nature around her, allowing her to be able to perceive the world with a much greater clarity. This way, she is able to form a connection with any plant life inside her range and she is able to “talk” to the trees, in order to be able to perceive things that are happening when she is not present, or things that have already happened in the presence of the trees. **B Rank**

 **Animal Dialogue** **:** As a druid, she learned to speak the language of the nature, which was long forgotten by most mammals. She is able to understand and speak with primitive animals, like birds and reptiles. **B Rank**

 **Summoning** **:** As a druid she learned to summon the nature to be her guide. This skill allows her to summon spiritual beings that are manifestations of the power of nature. She is able to summon a flock of birds, or a pack of hunting lizards that attack her enemies. These familiars serve her, attack enemies, and they can also serve as scouts and messengers to her. **A Rank**

 **History:** She was abandoned in the forest while she was still just a baby, and she was found by a druid of the forest, who took her and started to raise her.

Many of the druidic order saw this as a mistake, for she would probably never have a place in their order. However, as she grew, she demonstrated to be a kind soul, who worshipped nature and wanted to know its secrets.

So, her guardian made something that was never done before: he started to raise her, a female, to be a druid.

Over the years, she learned all of the secrets and wonders of the secret forests of the land she was born into. She learned to tap into their secret magic and to use the secret knowledge of the natural world to learn how to heal and help others.

Soon, she took on the mantle of the druidic order, and she started to prove her valor to all of the ones who thought that she couldn’t make it. She proved to be one of the smartest ad most powerful druids who had ever lived in the order.

She proved her skill many times, as once she fought the terrible plague that started to eat the forest from inside out, and when she fought the coming of the necromancers of the east. She demonstrated time and time again that she was very powerful, and she even came to be the leader of the order of druids.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Cloak of the Forest:_** The clothes she wore and which were said to have been blessed by her clan. These clothes offer to her some magic resistance and they are as resilient as an armor, protecting her from weapons and even of Noble Phantasm of C Rank or inferior. This is a C Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Power of the Great Nature, Ancient Staff:_** Her magical staff, made from the wood of the oldest and most powerful oak of the forest, and capable of greatly increasing the power of her magic. If its True Name is called, then it is able to use the magic infused in it and liberate it as a powerful attack that carries all of the power of the nature. This is a C++ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

 **_Blessed Flower of Healing:_ ** This Noble Phantasm takes the form of a small flower that can be used to heal targets by spreading its pollen over them. This is a C Rank, anti-army (allies and self) Noble Phantasm.


	6. Felix Faust

**True Name:** Felix F. Faust

 **Also Known As:** Demoniac Faust

 **Species:** Serval

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** As a serval, he possesses a golden-yellow coat, which is maker by several black spots and stripes. His eyes are one red and the other of a shade of purple, quite rare, both by the colors and for the heterochromia.  He is always wearing clothing that are seen as fancy by others, all of them in deep shades of blue and green, and making him seen as if he is ready to go to some short of social party from the 17 th century. He also wears some rings on his hands, all golden, covered in magical symbols, and each decorated with a different, small, and perfect gemstone. These are the Rings of the Great King, a powerful magical artifact that he acquired in life, and are necessary for him to summon his ultimate Noble Phantasm, the materialization of his dream…

 **Personality:** He is a man who is actually quite charming. He is very levelheaded and a very studious man, being wise and often giving others good advices for all kinds of troubles. He is a man who enjoys to have company and enjoys to be around others, often being very cordial with nearly anyone he meets, with the rare exception of an enemy who has been particularly offensive or rude with him or the ones who he cares about. He values good manners, and will often demand others to act according to a certain code of conduct when interacting with him, and he will be polite with others for as much as possible before they are eventually forced to engage into a fight. He will also be fair and honored in his ways of fighting, forcing all of his summoned creatures to fight fair and to respect when an opponent surrenders. Despite his true wish is to have his dream of seeing a dragon summoned in the present days through his Noble Phantasm, he demonstrates to have the desire to change the legends regarding him and his work, for he considers his summoned creatures not to be demons, and the idea of him being a demonologist is something that bothers him.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

 **Likes:** People who follow rules and regulations, people who are polite to him, jasmine tea, roasted quails, working on his projects, reading good books, spending some quality time with his friends, going into elegant events, classic music

 **Dislikes:** Rude people, being attacked while he is in the middle of something, the lack of manners that modern mammals seem to have (especially the younger ones)

 **Combat:** Much like all Casters, he has a particularly weak body, resulting in him being unable to handle a direct fight with other Servants. He compensates for it by using a powerful magic, but most of all, he compensates with his ability to summon creatures to fight on his command against other Servants.

These creatures can be summoned in great numbers, and they are strong on their own, and they can give the weaker Servants a run for their money. Still, strong Servants can prove to be difficult to defeat, then he will summon Mephistopheles, who is powerful on his own right and has even his own identity, being almost like the Servant of a Servant.

He is able to use his Territory Creation to generate a workshop in which he can work to complete his own Noble Phantasm, and be able to summon Azazel. He is also use this workshop to active his Item Construction, allowing him to create special amulets that allow summoning smaller spiritual beings as temporary servants.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** A **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** B

 **Skills:** **Territory Creation :** This skill allows him to be able to work on an area to create a “workshop”, which he can use to work better on his things, to gather mana from the environment, and to be able to work on the devising of his second and ultimate Noble Phantasm. **B Rank**

 **Item Construction** **:** He is able to generate special items that allow the users to summon and control minor servants of the Phantasmal Species, mostly of them looking like small demons or imps that follow their instructions. **C+ Rank**

 **Summoning** **:** This skill allows him to summon specters of a distant past to serve as familiars and guardians. Due to the legends regarding him, all of the creatures that he summons have a demoniac or satanic aspect. **A+** **Rank**

 **History:** This man got famous in history for being a man who was said to make pacts with demons or summon them to do his binding. Many even tax him as an early Satanist. However, the truth behind his story is a little bit dodger than that.

Felix Faust was a man who was a modern spellcaster, born after the end of the Age of Gods, and so, he learned the secrets of the magic world, and became a known name in the magic history. One of his greatest obsessions were the creatures of the Phantasmal Species, being like dragons, “demons”, and other similar creatures that had vanished after the end of the Age of Gods.

Faust was sure that there should be a way to summon these creatures into the modern days, and that by doing so, it would be possible to bring back secrets and knowledge that was lost from the Age of Gods into the new age. So, Faust spent countless days and nights researching the past, reading ancient tomes, and learning dead idioms to be able to find the knowledge that would allow him to summon these creatures into the modern days.

His researches were a source of worry for other mages, who were worried that his actions could cause the secrecy of magic to come to public knowledge, but Faust was careful and responsible, despite his ways of acting. His decisions and research had only the express purpose of rescuing knowledge that would be priceless to the development of the magic in the modern days, and maybe a way to rescue the greatness that magic had in the days of the Age of Gods.

He was able to discover a few ways of summoning creatures, but these were only small and relatively weak specters, which were unable to communicate or give some relevant information. Still, the advance that he made opened completely new doors to the magic of the modern times, allowing to summon servants that would do things that golems could not make.

Still, Faust was not satisfied with these small creatures, for his dream was to be able to invoke one of the most powerful creatures of the Phantasmal Species: the legendary dragons. He continued to research ways of invoking the creatures of the past into the present, with the help of one of the creatures that he invoked: a small demonic being that he named “Mephistopheles”…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Mephistopheles:_** The creature that he had invoked and his life and that now became a Noble Phantasm that he can invoke freely. This creature was originally small and relatively weak but, due to the distorted legends regarding Faust and this creature, Mephistopheles was elevated into something much more powerful, becoming just as big as a bull and strong enough to kill an elephant with one swing of his claws. This is a perfect example of the beliefs of the modern days distorting the essence of the Heroic Spirits and of their Noble Phantasms. This is a B Rank Noble Phantasm.

 **_Secret of the Great Rings, Azazel:_ ** This Noble Phantasm is the sublimation and materialization of his dream, invoking a dragon to the world. By using the power of the Rings of the Great King, found by him during his life as a mage, he is able to open a portal from which emerges a colossal dragon with a demonic appearance and an insane power. This Noble Phantasm takes time to be prepared to be activated, and it demands him to work for a long time in his workshop and then he needs to use a great amount of magic energy to power up the rings and open the portal from which Azazel will emerge. This is an EX Rank, anti-country Noble Phantasm.


	7. Diantha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This character based on the legends of Delphos' Oracle.

**True Name:** Diantha

 **Also Known As:** Daughter of Delphos

 **Species:** Mare

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She has a very beautiful body and face, that makes many man droll in desire for her, and she possesses a fur on her body so white that it makes snow seems grayish in comparison, with a golden mane in her head and with eyes that are both silvery as the stars. She is always wearing only a dress made out of the finest linen and cotton, extremely comfortable and as beautiful as she is, that is completely white, golden and silvery in colors. She also is constantly wearing jewelries, mainly on her arms (bracelets), on her neck (a breathtaking collar), and in her head (a diadem of silver with a perfect and flawless diamond), presents from the time of a famous and revered oracle.

 **Personality:** Ever since she was young, she had a great disliking for violence, and she still prefers to be able to solve her problems without the use for fights of any kinds. She is a very kind soul, not being able to stand anyone in pain or suffering, and she often treats others like a very loving older sister that protects everyone. She is a person who is always ready to sacrifice herself for others, and she will often offer her advices and predictions to the ones who ask this for her, especially if she believes that giving these advices will greatly help someone who is in great need. She is also extremely dedicated to her duties as an oracle and as a messenger of the will of the gods in the lands, and she demonstrates great religious believes and to be greatly devoted to the cause of using her gifts to transmit the messages of the gods to the land and to all who live in it.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Fresh strawberries, knowing good people, using her visions to help others, spending time in her temple

 **Dislikes:** Being unable to help others even with her own visions and advices, seeing violence and bloodshed, seeing how the world has turned into a corrupt and dangerous place so long after it disconnected from the gods

 **Combat:** As a Caster-Class Servant, she is very weak physically, and she lacks offensive spells or techniques, what deeply reflects the beliefs that she had in life and her deep dedication to being a priestess and not a fighter. As a result, she is virtually useless into direct fights, unless her Master and her can work together to be able to take down other Servants, but she will be extremely reluctant to use violence.

Despite this, she has a good array of supportive spells, specially healing ones and ones that increase luck and other factors, serving as blessings of the gods. Her main strength, however, lays in her Clairvoyance and Revelation skills, which both allow her to have great insights about how to get things and to see things in great distances as if she was in there.

Despite her virtual inability into a regular Holy War, she has her own skills that make her a great resource when she is in a group or an alliance with another Masters and Servants. She is able to create a great temple that reflects the one she grew up in her land, which creates a great protection against most forms of magic that could affect others negatively, like curses. She also requires this temple, in combination with her Item Construction skill to be able to activate and use her Noble Phantasm, which increases the power of her Clairvoyance and Revelation to great deals, allowing her to practically know every single possible outcome for any situation and even exactly what to do to achieve a desired outcome to nearly anything that she and her group want.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** A+ **_LUK : _**C-->A+ **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Territory Creation:** As a member of the Caster Class, she is able to create a territory around herself. This territory in particular is a reflection of the temple where she lived during years and where she made most of her prophecies. She is able to create this area that is protected against external espionage and even against evil curses and hexes. Also, in this area, she is able to focus and increase the effectiveness and power of her Revelation and Clairvoyance skills, as well as increasing the power of her healing and supportive magic. **A+ Rank**

 **Item Construction** **:** This skill allows her to fabricate magical objects that can cause several effects, including elixirs that have great healing properties. She is also able to use a pound inside of her territory to be able to generate a poll of crystalline water that can greatly increase the effectiveness of her Revelation and Clairvoyance skills, and that can be used to active her Noble Phantasm. **C Rank**

 **Revelation** **:** This reflects how during her life she was a known oracle, and how she received guidance of the gods in the form of visions and of dreams that come to her. Now, she possesses the ability to have visions that tell her the best path to anything, from traveling to being able to predict  the best way of winning a battle. **B Rank -- >** **A++ Rank**

 **Clairvoyance** **:** Another reflection of her past as an oracle. She is able to see into distant places. **B Rank -- >** **A++ Rank**

 **Blessed by the Gods** **:** Her gift of being an oracle is a blessing of the gods, and now this manifest as this special skill that allows her to have an elevated ranking in luck. **B Rank**

 **Divinity** **:** Due to her having been blessed by the gods upon her birth, she possesses a very low rank in divinity, but that grants her some advantages. **D Rank**

 **History:** She was born under the great constellations, which predicted her as being a child gifted by the gods. As she grew up, peculiar things were observed to happen around her.

For starters, the girl seemed to have skills at telling what other animals were thinking, and what were their goals and motivations. Overtime, she also demonstrated that she almost seemed to know what was going to happen before it happened.

Overtime, her gifts were took as blessings of the gods, and soon, people started to search for her, they wanted to know the wills of the gods, right from her lips. She started to become famous and revered, and she started to make fame as a powerful oracle, the biggest from all of history.

She made some of the greatest predictions of her time, and no warrior, general, or king would ever go to any war or other combat without passing to have her advices and blessings.

 **Noble Phantasms: _The Pool of Visions:_** This reflects the pool that she had on her temple, which was said to be able to increase the power of all of her magic. This Noble Phantasm can only be create inside the temple created by her Territory Creation skill and with the use of Item Construction and a lot of effort and rare items, allowing her to use it only under these circumstances. This Noble Phantasm has no real use in battle, but it allows her to elevate to the maximum the rankings of her Clairvoyance and Revelation skills, allowing her to perceive nearly anything that happens around her and even to predict the future, what would grant an enormous advantage to her Master and to her group. This is a B Class, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	8. Marah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is a wicca, a daughter of the earth and practicioner of the ancient magic.

**True Name:** Marah

 **Also Known As:** The Great Wicca, The Great White Witch

 **Species:** Doe

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She is a doe with a reddish-brown coloration, with eyes as red as rubies, and with a body and face that are able to awaken desire into nearly all the men who she meets. She is always wearing the clothes that were traditional to her people, a dress of the colors of green and deep sea green, and she wears a cloak of the same color that usually hides both her body and her face.

 **Personality:** She is a woman who has a great love for the mother and for the dedication that she dedicates to it. She is very specialized into the old magic, and as a result, she is very with her mind into the old world. Even though she is not prejudiced and does not have any form of bigotry, she is still with her mind set into the old times, and she can sometimes make some commentaries that might sound hurtful or prejudiced without realizing they are offensive. She is a kind person, though, and she deeply dedicated to her cause and to serving the Mother and her teachings. She believes in the universal balance, and she believes that the Mother can sometimes be hard to understand, but that She is always helpful and fair with all of her children. She is a great believer of karma and of cosmic justice.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Fresh berries, spending time with people who understand her, being able to perform her rituals to show her dedication to the Mother and to connect with her

 **Dislikes:** Injustices, being persecuted for her beliefs, arrogance and greed of mammals of the modern world

 **Combat:** As a Caster-Class Servant, she is physically weak and virtually unable to keep up a fight with Servants of other classes, but she compensates for that with magic that was disappearing from the world in the time she lived. She possesses a great deal of spells that focuses on the five elements (water, earth, fire, wind and spirit), and she is able to use them with a great deal of power and efficiency.

Her _Familiar Creation_ skill allows her to be able to form familiars out of the powers of the Mother, which serve her and even fight in her place against enemies that they can handle (most Servants can end them rather easily).

Her High-Speed Incantation allows her to call forth for her magic with the speed of single action spells, allowing her to summon magic with only a few words, this grants her a great deal of advantage once she can summon powerful magic without having to chant long verses of magic.

Finally, her Protection of the Mother Earth skill allows her to have her Luck increased in certain situations, making her able to turn the tides into difficult moments by calling forth the protection of the Mother and of all of the spirituals beings that were born from her magic and love.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** A **_LUK : _**BàA+ **_NP :_** A+

 **Skills: Territory Creation:** This skill allows her a creation of a “Temple” that grants her numerous vantages. **A Rank**

 **Item Construction** **:** This skill allows her to create several things, like enchanted natural materials and amulets, and some potions and elixirs that can heal and increase power. **B+ Rank**

 **Familiar Creation** **:** This skill allows in her to call into the power of the Mother and use the elements of nature to summon a familiar made out of the energy of the five elements (wind, water, fire, earth and spirit) condensed into a form that can support her into battles. **C+ Rank**

 **High-Speed Incantation** **:** This skill allows her to call out the incantations of her magic much faster than it would normally be, usually only by saying the name of the element she wants to call, something like: “Come forth Wind”, or “Move now Earth”, and also “Communicate with me Spirit”. **B+ Rank**

 **Protection of the Mother Earth** **:** This skill reflects the protection that the mother earth gives to her, and that allows her to increase her luck in certain situations. **A Rank**

 **History:** She was born among the Wicca, and she lived her whole life in the forests of her people, living near the nature, much like her distant ancestors into the wild. She was soon introduced to the love and servitude to the Great Mother, and to the belief that every single mammal, predator and prey alike, were the children of the Mother.

She was introduced to the great secrets of the wiccan magic, and she learned all of them from her mother, who was the most important and powerful Wicca known, and the leader of her people.

After her mother passing away, she became the great Wicca, and she became the leader of her people, powerful and with a brilliance that the other Wicca would only dream into having. She guided her people into the fight with the evil of the world, and into protecting the world from the evil that came from the darker arts that were known as black magic, and to ensure the continuation and the balance of the natural world.

During years she lead her people with wisdom and with justice as she was in power, and she helped them to defend their land against many advances of the witches, the betrayers of their teachings and the ones who tried to use the skills of the wiccan magic for nothing but their own gain, breaking the natural balance. Among these, there were very dangerous necromancer who tried to use their magic to raise the dead and powerful black magicians that wanted to use their powers to make the world subdue to their will.

She continue to guide her people for years, until the time of the inquisition came and she and her people were persecuted. Still, she never once tried to use her powers on them, for she had made an oath to never use her powers against innocent mammals, even if they were threatening her life.

She ended up being captured and burned into the stake, as a witch, but she simply accepted that fate, and she felt bad for her people, who would lose their leader, and maybe some of the secrets of her people.

As she was burned into the stake, her last thoughts were: “Mother, I let my body and soul be returned to you.”

 **Noble Phantasms: _Goleuadau Dargynnol:_** This is the ultimate manifestation of the magic she learned and aspired to reach in life. The supreme union with the power of the Mother and the materialization of her magic into the world. By calling this Noble Phantasm’s true name, she is able to call forth a pillar of light coming from the sky into the earth, and this can be used either as a form of attack an enemy or as a form of strengthening and healing herself with her magic and power. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army/anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	9. Shilah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This puma is a shaman form the native people.

**True Name:** Shilah, from the mountain tribe

 **Also Known As:** The Great Shaman, King of Spirits

 **Species:** Puma

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** As a puma, he has cream-colored fur, with white on his paws and on his muzzle, and a darker color on his ears and on the tip of his tail. He possesses eyes of different colors, with his right eye being of a deep shade of green, while the other is into a shade of golden yellow (this is a reinforcement to the belief that he was born half in this world and half in the next). He wears the traditional clothes of a shaman, with long pants and coat of sand color, with a crown of feathers on his head, a collar of bones and precious stones around his neck, and with a mantle of vibrant colors over his body.

 **Personality:** He is a wise man, and also very connected to the great believes of the spiritual world that were so common to the people who were native to the New World by the time the conquerors came. He is a man who rarely allows himself to be shaken, possessing a level of wisdom that many almost consider to be supernatural, and he often shows to have a great deal of control over his own emotions, not letting himself be surprised by others, and often acting almost as if he is a conformist with the fate. However, he is not a nihilist or anything of the like, far from it, he is a person who cares about life and about tradition, and he values fighting with honor and with integrity. He always has a calm semblance, and he often is able to smile and offer to the younger ones advices and words of wisdom that might help them overcome the difficulties of their lives.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Smoking tobacco from his pipe, eating some good chicken, communing with the spiritual world, sharing the wisdom and the stories of his tribe and people with ones who truly want to listen

 **Dislikes:** The way that the modern world seems to have lost their connection with the spiritual realms, people who talk too much, people who disrespect his tradition and the honor of his people (especially the descendants of their people who act in a dishonorable way)

 **Combat:** As a Caster, he possesses very little true skill in physical battle, even though he has physical attributes that are unusually high for a Caster, including the possessing of a weapon that can be of use in close fight. Still, he is very inexperienced in melee, and he will often prefer to make use of his magic.

His magic allows him to tap into the power of nature, and to summon it in the form of curses and other spells that directly attack the enemy or strengthen his allies. He is specialized in casting powerful curses that weaken and corrode the enemies while casting blessings that heal and empower his allies. And he can also use his spells to take knowledge of events that happen in distant places and also to predict the future.

He is also able to use his _Shamanism_ skill to be able to talk with the spirits and to see the ley lines, increasing the effectiveness of his _Territory Creation_. He is also able to summon his _Guardian Beast_ , an eagle that can carry him in the air and even attack enemies, despite being not match for most of the Servants.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** A **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** C

 **Skills: Territory Creation :** This skill allows him to be able to create a “temple” in which he is able to canalize the energy of the otherworld easily, allowing him to increase greatly all of the power that he possesses from his shaman magic. This allows him to be able to heal with more efficiency and even to predict the future better and to use more power on his curses and spells. **A Rank**

 **Item Construction** **:** This skill allows him to be able to canalize his magical power into objects, being able to constructs items with special powers if he has enough time and the right resources to construct these items. He is able to create some charms that increase the luck of someone and that protect them from magical influence of other beings. **B Rank**

 **Shamanism** **:** This skill allows him to access and talk with the spirits of the other world, allowing him to be able to call for their information and being ask for their help. This skill allows him to be able to gather information by having communing with the spirits and acquiring information from their knowledge, and he is also able to ask the spirits to borrow him their knowledge and powers so he can increase the power of his magic and even gain some of their powers. **B+ Rank**

 **Born in Between Worlds** **:** He was said to have been born in between the worlds of living and of the spirits, and as so, he is able to naturally tap into the magic that exists in there. This skill allows him to increase his level of magecraft exponentially, and allows him to be able to see things that are not normally visible, like spirits and even the ley lines themselves. **B Rank**

 **Guardian Beast** **:** This skill allows him to summon the spirit of the great giant eagle that was his spiritual guide when he was alive. This skill allows him to summon this eagle to help him in his troubles and to be able to serve as his familiar in any moment that he needs. **B Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a tribe from the natives of the New Country, and in there, he grew up and soon, he showed to have a great inclination towards the magic of the natural world. Soon it was started to believe that he had been born half in the world of the living and the other into the supernatural realm of the spirits, which was the source of all of their magic.

He was soon taken under the wing of the shaman of the tribe, and started to learn the magic secrets of his people, including how to talk with the spirits, and access the mystical power of the lands and use it to help his tribe.

During his life, he became a gifted healer, and was able to cure the great warriors of his tribe and to help them gain strength to overcome weakness and the problems that came in their way. No warrior of the tribe who had received his blessing had ever fell in battle.

He also was able to talk with the spirits, and the guidance of them helped him predict great battles and tragedies that would occur, and helped his tribe to get prepared and to survive and prosperity. He was able to talk to the spirits to ask for rain and for abundance in their crops, and to bless them in their hunts. He was said to be able to attune with every single plant and beast that walked upon their lands, and to share their heart and soul, and to see the world through their eyes.

He lived for many years as the spiritual guide of his tribe, and his fame spread across the lands, making him one of the most well-known shamans of the New World.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Hunting Knife:_** Unlike most Casters, he does have a special weapon that he can use, consisting into a hunting knife that he can use in fights, but he is not very skilled with it, so he only uses it if he has no other choice. The knife itself is a D Rank Noble Phantasm, somewhat weak, but still effective in fights.

 ** _Come my Spirit Guide, Wing of Heaves:_** This is a Noble Phantasm connected to his Guardian Beast skill. By calling the True Name of his spirit guide, he can materialize it and harness its energy to be able to release into a single attack of pure magic, as a missile of the purest spiritual force. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	10. Chen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This buddish monk knows a few tricks.

**True Name:** Chen

 **Also Known As:** Master of the Celestial Flames

 **Species:** Snow leopard

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** As a snow leopard, he has grey colored fur, with spot in black and maroon all over his body. He has a physique that reflects his great strength and the training that he received from the temple. His eyes are both blue in color and full of all of the wisdom that he acquired in his life and creation. He always wears white-colored monk clothes, and he always wears a necklace made out of spherical stones in it, these stones are actually priceless and made out of jade. Finally, he always carries a scepter with him, which is a scepter of nine rings, made of one great ring with eight smaller rings in it; this scepter seems made completely of gold or similar material.

 **Personality:** He is a man who reflects the teachings of the temple, and he is serious, calm, and deeply committed with his cause and with their mission. He is an individual who priories the tradition and the honor, and he will always fight with honor in any battle, and he will never attack an opponent who is not ready or who is in a weakened state. He is an individual who takes seriously his mission of protecting and saving mortals, and he will often act in the defense of the innocents and will try his best to grant the balance and the harmony of the world, even to the point of turning against his own Master. He is an individual who has no prejudices, and he rarely shows any form of bigotry in his ways of acting, and he does not judges others by the way they live their lives, so long as they don’t cause anyone’s harm. He is an individual that believes that all souls can be save, so he will effectively work in correcting the acting of others and in showing them the rightful path.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Likes:** Tofu, beetles, having time for chanting his sutras and prayers, teaching others in the rightful path, spreading the world of Buddha

 **Dislikes:** Arrogance and prepotency, dishonored ways of fighting, cruelty, prejudice of all kinds, people who mess with the balance of the world

 **Combat:** As a Caster-Class Servant, he possesses a great capacity for magical arts, and this often reflects in the ways that he uses magic to fight enemies. He is able to cast spells in a great speed thanks to his _High-Speed Sutra Chanting_ , allowing him to be able to cast the heavenly fire or protection from nature with a record time.

Despite being a Caster, he harbors a martial history that is very unlikely for the class, and he manifests it in his elevated physical parameters and on his _Eastern Martial Arts_ skill, which grants to him a bonus in combat and in all kinds of actions regarding the use of his martial arts. He is a rare case of a Caster that is very efficient in melee combat, often using his scepter of nine rings as a melee weapon.

He is able to keep his mind always focused and free of interference with his Teachings of Buddha, and he might be able to dispel any enemy curse or similar casting with his _Exorcism of Aparittions_.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** A **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** C

 **Skills: Territory Creation:** He is able to consecrate an area to turn it into a “temple” that serves as a base for him and gives him tactical advantages. **A+ Rank**

 **High-Speed Sutra Chanting** **:** his skill allows him to chant out spells in the form of sutras at a great speed, allowing him to conjure them as if they were Single Action Spells. **A Rank**

 **Exorcism of Apparitions** **:** This skill allows him to counter and nullify curses of evil origin, as well as casting out evil entities. This skill allows him to, if successful, to cause a spell, no matter how powerful, to be dispelled, and to cause summoned creatures to be cast out of an area. It may also be of use to seal away the magecraft abilities of a target temporarily. **A Rank**

 **Teachings of Buddha** **:** He was taught in all of the three divine disciplines of Buddha, and as a result, he is able to set his mind in them to be able to resist any mental effect. **B Rank**

 **Eastern Martial Arts** **:** He was trained in both spiritual and physical matters by the Temple of the Celestial Flames, and so, he possesses a martial skill that is unlikely of Casters, allowing him to hold on his own against enemies and even to realize great stunts. **A Rank**

 **Divinity** **:** Many considered him a chosen one upon his birth, and a few even considered him a reincarnation of the Buddha, so he receives a small rank in this skill. **D Rank**

 **History:** At his birth, he was taken as a great chosen one, sent by the great ancestors and destined to do great things. He was soon taken under the wing of the Temple of the Celestial Flames, and started to be trained by them into being an expert into fighting the forces of the supernatural evil.

He was trained on the ways of the temple, which combined the battle combat with the use of mystic techniques, and he soon was demonstrating to be a great sage and a gifted individual in all of them. He grew up strong in mind, soul and body, and soon he was growing up to be all that they had always expected him to be.

The first time that he came in contact with one of their enemies was in a baptism by fire, in which he had to fight a powerful demon that had for a long time eloped their efforts. He was able to capture this demon, and almost lost his life in the process. BY passing this test, he just confirmed to them his great power and that the stars were right upon his birth, and that the boy really was destined to great things.

The next years he spent in search for the great illumination, fighting for the teachings of the great Buddha, and using the teachings that he received to fight off any spirits that were causing disorder and chaos among the mortals. He was famous for his sense of benevolence and justice, and for always preferring to capture the creatures alive, so they could be judged and disciplined accordingly to the teachings of his religion.

He acquired a great fame for himself by fighting the monsters of the lands and by getting whole places free from the oppression of the evil creatures that tormented them. He was even said to be a reincarnation of the great Buddha, came to the world as a servant who would fight off the evil and protect the ones who were in danger.

 **Noble Phantasms: _The Jug of Containment:_** This is a special jug that some said that he carried and that allowed to imprison evil spirits. By calling out its true name, he is able to cause a great discharge of energy that might cause beings of supernatural origin to be imprisoned inside the jug, only to be release if the jug is opened or broken. This might capture both creatures that are summoned and also weak Servants. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 **_Fury of the Divine Flames:_ ** By the use of his staff, he is able to call forth the fury of the sacred flames and release them over the enemies, sweeping over the whole area with the purifying flames of heaven. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	11. Tarquin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This moose is a true master of arcane secrets! Think of him as a zootopian version of Merlin. Or... his apprentice?

**True Name:** Tarquin

 **Also Known As:**  The Great Moose Sorcerer, The Warrior of the Mystic Horns

 **Species:** European Moose

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** As a moose, he is nearly eight feet tall, and has a fairly frail building, as it was to be expected of a Caster. He does has black fur all over his body, fading into a tone of wood-color as it approached his limbs, and vanishing into a nearly white color on the mane on the back of his head. He has big and imposing horns in an ebony color, and his eyes share the same color as his horns. He is always wearing clothing that are light and comfortable, and that do not get in the way of his movements in any way.  His outfit consists into a pair of pants of ochre color, shirt of white color, and a grey mantle covering his body and giving him an air of mystery and magic that is so common to the ancient mages. He always carried the Scepter of Kallimac, an artifact given to him by his teacher, and that is a wooden staff of white-colored ironwood with an emerald-green orb encrusted on top of it. This scepter can be used both as a weapon and as a focus for his magic.

 **Personality:** He is an individual who has learned a lot from his master, and as a result, he got a lot of his personality in his way of acting, including his apparent disregard for the opinions of others, so long as he knows that he is doing the right thing. He is a person who loves to help others, and who feels inclination to give others advice and guidance, much like he himself needed when he was younger, and received from Garmanic. He is a person who learned to be wise, and he often is in control of the situation, and he often shows that in a confident and determined smile on his face, which he only loses in the heat of battle or when the situation is the most dare. He has a great deal of respect for other mages, who he considers to be his “colleagues”, and he often demonstrates it by showing a great courtesy and amity to other magic users, and he often ignores the principles of modern magic, like the rivalry among families and the protection of their magic secrets.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Likes:** Fresh peaches, spending time with people who he likes, giving advices to other people, helping others, knowing other mages, practicing his magic

 **Dislikes:** Arrogance, cruelty, prejudice, bigotry, mages who only think about themselves, people who mistreat others, the way the world seems to have forgotten about the ideals of camaraderie and fraternity that it once had in his time

 **Combat:** As a member of the Caster Class, he prefers the use of magic over physical combat. He will often make use of his magic to allow him to launch attacks and raise defenses that are based on the purest magical energy.

He also makes use of his Illusionism skill to generate illusions that fool all of the five senses, and he is even capable of bringing fantasy and dreams into reality, distorting the reality around him to certain limits.

If there is the need, he will use his scepter as a weapon, it does not makes much damage, but it steals away magical energy, causing it to be dangerous to mages and other Servants, for it can quickly exhaust their magic reserves and leave them helpless in battle.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** A+ **_LUK : _**B+ **_NP :_** A-

 **Skills: Territory Creation:** This skill allows him to be able to manipulate the lines of ley of a small location, to be able to form a “laboratory” that he can use to increase his magic casting and the power of the rest of his magic. He can also use it to perform feats of alchemy and magic that he wouldn’t be able to cast without the use of a lab, like the creation of some special kinds of magical substances and elemental crystals. **C+ Rank**

 **Item Construction** **:** This skill that he has allows him to be able to create magic objects with the time and right materials to be able to construct them. This way, he is able to create magical charms, jewels, and even some magical armors, which he can use to increase the defense of others and to fight enemies. **A Rank**

 **Illusionism** **:** He learned with his master the art of magical illusion, allowing him to create illusory terrains, affect the perceptions of others, and even being able to bring illusions, dreams and nightmares in the reality. **A Rank**

 **Teachings and Advices of Garmanic** **:** With the teachings and the great advices that he received of his teacher, he is able to use it to increase the power of his magic. This way, he is able to call forth bonuses in all of his magical attacks, allowing him to realize magic with more power, and even allowing him to be able to increase then rank of his other skills and even of his Noble Phantasms. **B+ Rank**

 **Clairvoyance** **:** He learned the art of knowing what was happening around him through the use of magic. This way, he is able to see beyond the scope of the normal sight, allowing him to observe at distance into places that are really far away of him, and he can know all that is happening around him through the use of magic. That is the mark of a true powerful wizard the ability to see through the eyes of magic to observe all that is happening all around the world. **A Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a family that soon rejected him due to having been born from an illegitimate union of his mother with a barbarian. He spent his whole life being told that he was a mistake, and that he should never have been born.

When he turned twelve, he was abandoned into a forest, and left there to die. He would have died, if he had not found an old sorcerer who took him under his wing and raised him the best he could. That sorcerer was no other than the legendary Garmanic, the sorcerer who had offered guidance to the great King Leonidas.

He learned many of his white magic, and many of the magic tricks that he was so famous for. He became a wizard with the same level of power and knowledge as his master, and soon, he started to carve a name for himself.

He got famous for stopping great natural disasters, and for using his magic powers to repel the enemies and to protect his homeland from all kinds of attackers and invaders.

He lived for years in his land, and he even dedicated some of his years to try to save his Master, fooled into being stuck into a powerful spell forever (he failed, but still the lengths to which he went to try saving his teacher were truly memorable).

He would meet his end several years later, when he would give his life to defeat a terrible necromancer that was plaguing these lands and threatening to make them fall in disgrace and death.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Scepter of Kallimac:_** A magical scepter that he received from his master and that had the function of focusing and harnessing his magical energy to increase the power of his casting. It also has the characteristic of robbing the mana of anyone it hits with its orb, causing them to be deplenished of their magical power, which gets stored into the scepter. By calling on its true name, he is able to cause this scepter to glow while it gather magic energy from the air around him, the ground beneath his feet, the creatures around him and from his own body, before firing it into a powerful beam of the purest white light. This is an A- Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm. If he focuses on the use of his Teachings and Advices of Garmanic skill, he is able to cause this Noble Phantasm to be elevated to an EX Rank.


	12. Nicolas Flamel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fox who became famous as a great alchemist, and also as the father of modern magecraft.

**True Name:** Nicolas Foxander Flamel

 **Also Known As:** The Great Alchemist, The King of Alchemists, The Father of Modern Thaumaturgy

 **Species:** Silver fox

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a fox of silver grey coloration on all of his body, with black on his paws, hands, snout, ears, and with white on the tip of his tail. He has a frail and petit built, that makes many quickly realize that he is not the kind that is used to direct combat, and that is something that others can easily realize. His eyes colored like the most beautiful blue sapphires that anyone has ever seem. He has two basic outfits: the first one is his classic mage clothing, of fine purple tissues decorated with silvery stars all over it; the other is a set of white clothes that look very much like the clothes you would expect to see in the end of the 1800’s. This is because he lived a very long time (nearly 400 years, actually), and only met his end because of people who were afraid of his doings and put an end to his life.

 **Personality:** He is friendly to nearly anyone that he meets, and often offers friendship to them, and even offers partnership for them to go in search for the Holy Grail together, and he will often treat modern mages as if they were all his children, and he might sometimes be somewhat invasive in his approaches to them. He already demonstrated that he has no gender or species preference, and he tends to be quite straightforward into his approaches to nearly all people. He is very friendly and caring with nearly everyone around him, and is constantly encouraging them to be the better they can be, however, if he meets something that can be a source of his obsession, like an object that might have a connection with the Root, this obsession might cause him to become all levels of creepy…

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Meeting new people, roasted crocodile, spending time with others, searching for the Root, making his researches in his lab, encouraging young mages to be all that they can be

 **Dislikes:** People who get on his way, mages who are way too arrogant, being denied his search for the Root, quail

 **Combat:** As a Caster, he is physically weak, but he compensates with a level of magic that makes many question if he isn’t actually a mage from the Age of Gods. He is able to summon great levels of magic to fight, and with his High-Speed Incantation skill, he is able to summon great magic with only a few words.

He is able to work on his “temple” with his Item Construction skill, allowing him to create Philosopher’s Stones, magic gems for jewel magecraft, and even to create the powerful constructs that he calls “Elementals”, and which are powerful enough to pose a true threat even to other Servants.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** D **_MAN :_** A+ **_LUK : _**A **_NP :_** A+

 **Skills: Territory Creation:** This skill allows him to create a “Temple” that gives him an array of advantages. Within this temple, he is able to work far longer and far more precisely in all of his works, and it even allows him to gather mana straight from the ley lines to use them for his own devices, allowing him to use his Item Creation skill to its full potential, and allowing him to prepare powerful magic. **A Rank**

 **Item Construction** **:** Flamel is famous both in the magic world and outside of it as a great alchemist, with numerous anecdotes about him. He is able to create any kind of magic item, see that he has enough time and the right materials. He is able to create the gems necessary for Jewel Magic (of which he is a master), and he is also able to gather and condense mana to form a “Philosopher’s Stone” (a magical crystal of condensed mana that can have several uses), and also to create magically animated crystals that can gather bodies made of the elements. The animated crystals are called by him “Elementals”, and they are hard to create, but are very powerful, being able to act as effective familiars in a fight, even against other Servants. **EX Rank**

 **High-Speed Incantation** **:** As a powerful mage that he was, he developed ways of being able to cast spells at an astounding speed, casting them as if they were Single Action spells. This allows him to cast spells related to the five elemental ways (wind, water, fire, earth, and void) by saying “Oh” and the name of the element. For instance: “Oh, wind”, “Oh, water”, “Oh, fire”, etc. **A Rank**

 **History:** He went down in history as a great alchemist who pursued the legendary philosophers’ stone. However, in the world of magic, his fame is much deeper, as the father of modern thaumaturgy.

His origins are a source of controversy, but nowadays, nearly everyone has heard about the legendary fox that was named Nicolas Flamel, and his fame as an occultist and alchemy practicioner, who dreamed about creating the legendary philosopher’s stone, a rock that could cause any metal to be turned into gold. However, this is only the story that is known by the regular population, as he has a much deeper story that runs into the magic world.

Nicolas Flamel was a famous man in the magic circles, famous for his great ability with the magic and for the creation of the magic systems that are still used all the way to today. He got famous for discovering how to attach magic energy to precious gems and use them as a form of realizing powerful spells.

He was also famous by his amazing uses of alchemy, and by his great projects, which included the Philosopher’s stone. This rock, unlike regular mammals thought, was not supposed to turn materials into gold, but to be able to absorb and retain magical energy so it could be later used on to power up magic rituals.

Nicolas Flamel got famous in the magical history as the father of the modern thaumaturgy, and he was also known for being eccentric. He spend many years of his life in a great quest for the legendary Root, the origin of all of the magic power, so he could finally stand before it and discover all of its secrets.

During his life, he realized countless advances, and he is still taken by some as the most powerful and important mage of the modern magic history, fame attributed by his great researchers, his alchemic art, and his skill into using magic that was associated with the five elements (wind, water, fire, earth, and void).

The great fame that he accumulated, both in the mundane and magic histories, and the great advances that he caused to all of them, has caused Flamel to be rewarded by having his name scripted into the Throne of Heroes and being qualified to participate into the Holy War as a Servant.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Flamel’s Sword:_** This Noble Phantasm is a materialization of his work and research, a sword that is powered up by an extremely dense lump of Philosopher’s Stone, a crystalized piece of magical energy, or “Ether”. This sword can be used to enhance, assist and amplify the power of spellcasting, and it allows the instant use of ritualistic magic. Also, by using the magic crystals of the five elements (another of Flamel’s creations), this sword can create a simulation of the True Ether that permeated the world during the Age of Gods, and this allows liberating a wave of magic energy that can destroy anything around it. This is a A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	13. Ester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman who dressed as a man to enter the ranks of the clerics, and who conquered honor and prestige to herself, finally declaring herself to be the "Bride of the Sun"

**True Name:** Ester

 **Also Known As:** Bride of the Sun

 **Species:** Tigress

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** As a tigress, she possesses fur of a toasted yellow with black stripes all over her body and with intricate patterns in her face. Her eyes are both green like emeralds. She has a very sculptural body, but she often hides it into heavy and big clothing of a priest of the god of sun, white and yellow in color, complete with a veil on her face and a hat on her head. This is her Noble Phantasm, which completely hides her identity as a female, and they convince everyone that she is a male. She is even able to disguise her voice, which normally is a beautiful female voice, to seem like the strong voice of a male. Other than that, she has a set of beautiful feminine clothes that she uses in certain situations, but she will favor the use of her Noble Phantasm to cover herself and hide her identity from others that could find her true name and try to exploit it in their advantage.

 **Personality:** She is dedicated to her cause as a priestess, and she grew used to refer to herself both as male and as female, due to the years that she spent pretending to be a male, and she does that without any problem. She is also very dedicated to her cause and she is a person who puts her own faith above everything, and she will often use her magic against the ones who mock or disrespect the great sun god in any way. She also follows the teachings of the great god, and she serves the great god by fighting evil where she finds it and she will often does her best to use her skills to help the poor and the wounded, demonstrating that she is a very altruistic and kind person, and that she loves to help others. She is, however, very hardcore, as it was expected of males during the time she lived, and she learned to answer insults with strength and to show power when there was the need. She also demonstrates to be a very strong individual, and she is a woman who is confident of herself, still, she will only reveal her nature as a woman after she is sure that she had earned the respect of someone.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Likes:** Fried beetles, praying to the god of sun, meeting new people

 **Dislikes:** People questioning her all the time, people disrespecting the sun god, being misjudged only for being a woman.

 **Combat:** As a Caster, she has a considerably weak physical body, and she compensates with a great deal of magic and with an elevated magic power that is well beyond modern spellcasting. She makes use of spells related to the sun, to light, and to fire, and she use it both for defense and for attack. She also is able to use magic to heal and to increase the power of others.

With the use of her _High-Speed Divine Words_ allows her to summon even her most powerful magic with the speed of Single Action spells, and this allows her to use all of her magic in a whim.

She can also use her _Item Construction_ to generate golems and constructs made of precious metals and that can easily kill regular mortals, but can only represent a threat (very small) to other Servants when in massive numbers. Also, she counts on her _Bride of the Sun_ skill to cause herself to become immune to poisons and to mental interference and control of any kind.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** A **_LUK : _**A **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Territory Creation:** This skill allows her to call in the power of the god of the sun to bless an area, turning it into a temple that she can use to increase the power of her magic and maximize her ability to gather mana from the environment. **A Rank**

 **Item Construction** **:** With this feat, she is able to call for the grace of the sun god to be able to create items infused with his divine power, especially elixirs and charms that act as protection against evil curses and against magic. All of her items are made of precious metals and her elixirs are made from rare herbs, and all of the items she makes have a sun-like theme. **B Rank**

 **Bride of the Sun** **:** In her life she compromised herself into being a bride of the sun, and remain the rest of her life single and virgin, so she would belong to him and him alone. This skill reflects the oath she took, which allows her to have a body and mind that are pure and free of distraction. The purity of her body allows her to be highly resilient to poisons and diseases, and the purity of her mind and soul turn her immune to any form of mental interference and control. **B Rank**

 **High-Speed Divine Words** **:** She was a priestess who lived in the Age of the Gods, when the laws of the world were still shared by physics and magic and Gods were more present than ever in the lives of the mortals. With this skill, she is able to use the language of the Age of Gods in an accelerated speed, being able to cast magic with a speed that modern spellcasters find to be astounding. **A Rank**

 **History:** She was born into a society in which women were looked down upon, and she was all her life treated as an inferior by the ones around her. However, she found peace and understanding into the teachings of the great sun god, which blessed her in the day of her birth, as it was clear by the sun-shaped mark on her forehead.

Some took it as a symbol that she was supposed to be promised to a high-priest of the sun god, however, she did not wanted that for herself. Instead, she adopted a disguise as a male, and she enrolled herself to learn how to be a cleric, what was against the laws of her society.

She did became a cleric of her people, and as she grew up, she raised into the hierarchy of the priesthood during years, and only when she was named “high priest”, it was revealed that she was a female.

She continued to exercise to all her functions as a cleric, and she became a symbol of purity and she declared herself as a bride of the sun. From that day on, she made a vow to remain forever single and pure, so she would belong only to the great god of the sun.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Vests of the Priest_ :** During her life, she had to disguise as a man to be able to enter into the chauvinist religious order of the time, hiding her true identity and her nature as a woman. This Noble Phantasm is a crystallization of this, and allows her to come with a disguise that hides her identity. This disguise protects her true name from being found out by others by masking one of the most basic aspects of her identity: her gender. With this disguise, others are unable to recognize her as a woman, and even spells that can define gender will identify her as a male. So long as she is wearing this set of masculine clothing, she is able to completely hide her real gender, what difficult a lot for others to discover her true name. Needless to say, her true name can also be found by other means other than her appearance and gender, like by her special kind of magic or by her way of acting. This is a B Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Praise of the Great Sun:_** By calling forth the powers of the sun, she can materialize a great image of the sun, capable of destroying anything in close proximity due to the extreme power and heat. This is a conceptual Noble Phantasm, which reflects her adoration to the great god of sun, and her devotion to him to the point of compromising herself to remain forever virgin and single to be his bride. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	14. Kurama Yoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legendary kitsune.

**True Name:** Kurama Yoko

 **Also Known As:** The Kitsune

 **Species:** Fox

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** When alive he had the normal appearance of a fox (or so he claims), but now that he is under the effect of his Innocent Monster, his appearance became something much more interesting (see below), but his eyes still have the same blue color from when he was alive. He wears a white kimono with a purple belt, preferring to be quite simple.

 **Personality:** He is an individual who constantly has a smile on his face, and he does not shows weakness or doubt in front of others, and he is always prone to make sarcastic commentaries to taint and anger others. He also has quite a prankster quality, and he loves to use his skills and his magic to bring down some important and arrogant individuals. However, beneath this, he is a sweet person who learned to mistrust the world, and he is a decent person who actually enjoys helping others who are in trouble, often without them realizing that he was the one who helped them. He does not does that for appraise or recognition, but because he knows that is the right thing.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Likes:** Bean dumplings, sushi, playing pranks on arrogant jerks, escaping from sight, proving his power to others, being accepted

 **Dislikes:** Bigotry, arrogance, people who mistreat the weak only because they can

 **Combat:** As a Caster, he favors the use of his magic in place of direct combat. He often relies on his _Illusionism_ to be able to create illusions around him, and he even combines it with his _Territory Creation_ to cause a whole area to be turned into an illusion field. He also makes use of his magic to generate ghostly fire that serves both as a way of fooling others and as a way of attacking. He also uses his _High-Speed Divine Words_ to be able to summon all of his magic with little more than a single word in his native tongue.

He also relies on his _Item Construction_ skill to generate patches of scroll with magic and other objects enchanted, like small nuts that can grow in size to be weapons and pieces of leaf that can serve to break falls or even as transportation.

He also makes a lot of use of his _Disguise of the Fox_ to hide his identity and even to approach enemies without being recognized and rising suspicious. He also uses his _Kitsunetsuki_ to possess other animals and approach others when possessing them, and when he is like this, other Servants can’t detect his presence.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** A **_LUK : _**A **_NP :_** C+

 **Skills: Territory Creation:** He is able to create a temple with his magic, allowing him to protect the area from intrusion and increase the power of his magic. He is also able to extend his illusory magic all over the place, being able to occult it from sight, change its appearance or create all kinds of illusory images in the place. **A Rank**

 **Item Construction** **:** He is able to work on the construction of “charms”, the traditional pieces of scroll with spells written on them, allowing them to hold magic. He is also able to create other kinds of objects with magic properties, including marbles, and even leaves. **B** **Rank**

 **Illusionism** **:** He is able to use the art of creating illusions to fool others, often using his skills to allows him to create illusions to the level of a whole village, and even to create illusions that deceive not only animals, but the environment itself. **A Rank**

 **High-Speed Divine Words** **:** He lived during the golden years of the Age of Gods, and as so, he has a great deal of skill in casting magic. With this skill, he is able to call forth both his magic elemental attacks and his tricks as if they were Single Action Spells. **A Rank**

 **Innocent Monster** **:** The legend of the demon fox has somehow tainted his own image, making him acquire an appearance that surely diverges from the one that he had in life. He has a fur that is completely white with patches of purple on his hands, feet, ears, muzzle, and on his tails. Also, due to the legend of the magic fox, he also has nine long tails instead of just one, which can also grab stuff, proving to be quite useful. The problem of this new appearance is that it makes his identity and True Name painfully obvious to the ones who know the legends of the kitsune. **C** **Rank**

 **History:** He was born the son of the most famous witch of the eastern lands, and as so, he learned from her much of her magic, which was taken by many as black magic. He grew up being taught by his mother, but he didn’t had desires to be like her. Instead, he wanted to do other things, and to actually receive some recognizance for his actions.

Of course, being the son of a witch was really hard, especially if you are also a fox. This caused nearly everyone in the lands to really mistrust him, and to even assume that he was some kind of demon that his mother had given birth to.

He was very bitter with the people for treating him like that, but he never let it show. Instead, he decided that, if he could not help others directly, he would use his skills to help them without they realizing it. So, he started to use his magical skills to offer support to others by using his magic to approach them without them realizing who or what he was.

He used this to pass on messages, to teach lessons, to offer help to others and even to save lives. He spent years using his magic tricks to cause others to act as he wanted and to teach some lessons to others by using his magic to fool them, occasionally having some fun at the expanses of an evil mammal.

There were also stories of him meeting with other mammals who were also heroes and who accepted his help even knowing who and what he was. Stories are told of famous heroes who would not have succeeded in their own tasks if they had not received the help from that clever and cunning “demon-fox”.

Stories of him and of how he helped others without even being recognized started to spread, and many started to associate him as some kind of good spirit that was sent from the heavens to help the ones in need. In the end, due to his amazing skills, and his deeds of nobility and heroism, he got his name forever inscribed into the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Disguise of the Fox:_** This is a reflection of the legends that said that he was able to change his shape to look like any other creature that could possibly exist. By calling out for this Noble Phantasm, he is able to generate an illusion over himself, so powerful and so realistic that is completely impossible to disguise this from the reality. This illusion allows him to change his appearance so he will look like any other creature, mammal or not. It is to be noticed that, while using this disguise, he is able to do things that he normally would not be able to do, like flying when disguising as a bat or as a bird, or entering in places he would not be able to fit when disguising as a mouse. Despite how powerful and convincing this disguise is, he will always project his true shadow. This is an A- Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm that can be activate and kept active at will.

 ** _Kitsunetsuki:_** There were rumors in the eastern legends that he, as a “demon”, could also possess other animals and assume control of their bodies. By Calling out for this Noble Phantasm he is able to physically enter the bodies of other individuals and to control their actions. This allows him to walk into places undetected and even to cause harm to the body of the host. He rarely uses it, because it represents a distortion of his true story and the result of the mistrust and prejudice of the other animals of his land. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Power of the Demon Fox, Kitsune-bi:_** The ultimate legend born from his skills. By calling out for its true name, he is able to canalize the power of his legendary “fox-fire” and liberate it into a massive wave that can easily destroy everything on its path. This is an A Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	15. Su Hong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A eastern wizard who dominates the five elements, and who was famous for the creation of the Terracota Army.

**True Name:** Su Hong

**Also Known As:** Disciple of the Five Elements, Master of the Five Elements

**Species:** Chinese Pangolin

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As a Chinese pangolin, he looks like a “scaly anteater”, and he is around eighteen inches tall, with nearly twelve inches long of tail. His scales are of a maroon color, his skin underneath it is of the color of rust, and both of his eyes are of the color of amethysts. His body is rather frail as most would expect from a Caster, but he has some muscles up his limbs, as you would expect from someone who grew up in a rough environment. When summon, he is wearing a clothing that is a golden and black armor, and he wears a robe underneath it, black with red and golden trimming, and has the Chinese ideogram for “fortune” on the back.

**Personality:** Due to his upbringing, he is a wise man, and he is the kind that will always have something interesting and wise to say to others, often being words and advices that might prove useful. He was a man who lived for his country when he was alive, and so, now he understands the value of compromise and loyalty, taking these two things very seriously. He is a mammal who often is willing to act as the “voice of reason” to others, specially his own Master, as he will often advise them in the best course of action, and will not hesitate in correct them or even give them some pulls in their ears if he thinks they are acting wrong. He is an individual who grew in the belief of honor, and he is willing to maintain this belief by fighting rightfully and not making use of subterfuge. He is an individual who believes that strength, despite not being the ideal, might be an efficient way of ruling, for it will ensure obedience, and will allow infusing honor and discipline.

**Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

**Likes:** Discipline, ants, meditating, passing wisdom to others, a Master who is wise, people who listen to his advices

**Dislikes:** Being ignored, lack of discipline, having a foolish Master, tofu, people who don’t know how to stop talking and listen, dishonored ways of fighting

**Combat:** As a Caster, he is not too keen in close combat, preferring to make use of the magic derivate of the five elements of the Eastern culture: fire, water, earth, wood, and metal. This way, he is able to realize several kinds of magic that revolve around these elements and their combinations, being able to cause the earth to shake, to shot fireballs, to cause water to move, to cause metal to reshape itself, etc.

Also, by focusing and combining the elements, he can achieve feats that can rival or even surpass the feats of High-Thaumaturgy, like casting powerful spells and chants capable of affecting wide areas.

However, his greatest pride relies on his ability to use his _Item Construction_ skill to produce strong terracotta warriors who fight on his name and are a considerable force in great numbers. He can, with the right amount of time and resources, create a whole army of them, capable of overwhelming even Saber-Class Servants due to their sheer numbers.

His two Noble Phantasms also are useful. The first one is a way of attacking in the middle of battle, while the second is his ultimate weapon, that takes time to be produce, but once it is ready, it is a force that will make any enemy quake at the sight of it, and might be able to put even a Saber to their knees.

**Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** A+ **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** B+

**Skills: Territory Creation:** With the use of this skill, he is able to generate a “workshop”, in which he can work on all of his creations, especially his terracotta soldiers and his second Noble Phantasm. **B Rank**

**Item Construction** **:** He is able to create all kinds of items, but mainly, he is famous for the use of his terracotta soldiers, warriors of clay that were magically enhanced to be powerful constructs. These soldiers are so resilient that they are completely bulletproof and only strong explosives can even scratch their surface, and they are so strong that one of them can easily kill an elephant with one swing, still only one of them is not a threat to a Servant, but a whole army might present problems even to Sabers. He also needs this skill to be able to work on his second Noble Phantasm. He is also able to work on many more things, like special amulets of protection and patches of scrolls containing magic. **A Rank**

**High-Speed Divine Words** **:** BY speaking in the language of ancient Chinese, he is able to talk the language of the Gods of his land, allowing him to be able to cast most of his magic as if they were single-action spells, making up for very god attacks and defenses, once they can be called in a moment’s notice. **B Rank**

**History:** He was born and grew up into a family that trained and learned the ways of the ancient magic, including the secrets of all of the five elements. Overtime, he ended up being the greatest and most powerful master of his clan, and soon, whispers of the fame of the great master of the five elements spread across the land.

He soon was searched for all individuals, but mainly, he was searched by other wannabe mages, who wanted to learn his mystic skills, but he was very selective about who would be the ones to receive his magical secrets.

Overtime, he was searched by the royal family themselves, who wanted someone with his skills and secrets by their side. He accepted, considering it an honor to be able to serve the future emperor.

For years, he was a tutor and an adviser to the future ruler, helping him grow in strength of mind and spirit, and become a fair ruler to the people of that land. Many times he helped the emperor to learn how to be a better and fair ruler.

One of the things that made him famous was the creation of the legendary terracotta army for the emperor. They were created by him when the emperor demonstrated fear and insecurity for the possibility of attacks and for the constant threat of betrayal from the ones who served him. As an answer, he crafted these enchanted soldiers, which would serve the noble emperor as his own army.

He lived by the side of his emperor for several years, before finally dying, and being buried with the emperor himself. For his deeds and for his great magic, and for the faith of people on the legend of him, he had his name written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Wuhang Zhi Jian:_** A magical sword created by him and that serves as a catalyst to the elemental magic that he possesses. By using this sword, he can passively canalize his own magic, allowing him to increase the power of all of his spells exponentially. By calling out the true name of this Noble Phantasm, he can cause this sword to gather the power of the five elements, and use it as a form of attack that is capable of destroying several enemies in one blast. This is a B+ Rank, anti-unity (self)/anti-army Noble Phantasm.

**_Chitu Juren:_** The maximus work of his life, which was a great, gigantic terracotta soldier that would be able to defend the kingdom from any kind of invasion, but which he could never finish in life. By working on this Noble Phantasm, he is able to get it ready and to create this massive Noble Phantasm in the form of an elephant, and that it strong enough to defeat several armies of rebels as if they were ants. Once it is activate, it follows the directions that his creator set for him. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	16. Dema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was an elightened monk of her own time, famous for her skill and power.

**True Name:** Dema

**Also Known As:** The Monk of the Path of Serenity

**Species:** Tibetan gazelle

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** She is just a little over five feet, and she is very thin, the kind of woman who one can see that was born to a life of praying and meditation, and not of fight. Her limbs are long and thin. She is attractive, but not voluptuous, being the example of the monk. Her fur is all of a grayish-brown coloration, and her eyes are the color of hazelnuts. In her head there are dark-brown horns that curve backwards in her head. When summon she wears the traditional clothes for a monk, which is a robe of orange and yellow colors, and a necklace made of great pearls around her neck and her hands. She will often have a very serene expression in her face, and she has a gem in the center of her forehead, right on her central chakra.

**Personality:** As a monk of her level, she achieved a level of wisdom and peace that only the greatest of minds in Buddhism are thought to be able to reach. She often has a serene expression in her face, of someone who will rarely allow herself to be shaken by anything, and she has long rejected all of the ambitions that are so common to mammals. She is an illuminated being, and she will not judge anyone based on species, beliefs, or gender, and she will often refer to all of the living creatures as “brother” and “sister”. She has taken to her heart the duties that it came from being such an elevated spirit, and she will often be giving advices to others and help them find their own way into the darkness and in the world, being a true guide. She is the kind that will normally not take sides, and she has no real desire to the Grail (what means she would also qualify to be summon as a Ruler). She will have an interesting relationship with her Master, often offering advices and guidance, and sometimes making others wonder who really gives the orders…

**Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

**Likes:** Meditating, peace, calm, reaching Nirvana, helping others to find their way

**Dislikes:** People who don’t listen to reason, violence and war, cruelty, people who stray from the path, greed

**Combat:** As a Caster, she makes great use of her magic, which she achieved due to her great enlightening and to her great dedication to its path, allowing her to reach feats like levitating, forcing her own injuries to close, move objects with her will ( _Supernatural Power_ ), releasing blasts of magical power ( _Mana Burst_ ), and so forth. Skills that were possible in that time when mystery was still strong and accessible for those of enough will and talent.

Despite it all, she possesses a level of martial knowledge and skill that is unlikely to a Caster, being able to keep with others in direct combat, but she still relies more in her other powers. In battle, she is able to access her Noble Phantasms. Her _Dharma Key_ allows her to learn the essence of anything, and it allows her to surpass their essences, and this way, she can completely ignore the effects of the _Magic Resistance_ skill if her targets. With her _Samsara Matrix_ , she is able to control the cycle of beginning and ending, allowing her to suppress or enhance the abilities of others, even to the point of preventing them from using their Noble Phantasms.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** A++ **_LUK :_** A **_NP :_** D

**Skills: Territory Creation:** This skill allows her to control the leylines in an area to be able to create a “temple”, in which she is able to create a protected area in which healing happens faster and all magecraft, save for her own, is denied. **A Rank.**

**Divinity** **:** Even though there was never any evidence of that, some believe that she was one of the reincarnations of Buddha. **E Rank**

**Supernatural Power** **:** This is a skill that was attributed to her, the ability to move objects with nothing more than her chi. It allows her to move objects without touching them, allowing to her raise boulders and even to impact objects and beings without raising a finger. **A Rank**

**Great Enlightenment** **:** She was able to achieve great enlightenment in life and this now allows her to have this skill. This reduces damages to a certain extent, and allows her to resist mental interference through her focus. **B Rank**

**Mana Burst** **:** She became a Master of controlling the chi in her own body, learning to use it with devastating effects. She is able to increase her own attributes, heal herself, and liberate blasts of chi. **B Rank**

**History:** She was born a little girl into the distant lands of the Eastern Lands, and she soon was given to the care of the monks of the great temple of the mountain. She was soon being raised by the monks, and with them, she started to learn the secrets and traditions of these mammals of prayer and dedication.

They saw that her chi was strong, and that she had a great potential inside of her, and she only needed the guidance that they could offer to her, because she was lost, and needed to have the way shown to her.

As they taught her, she absorbed the teachings that they gave to her, and she was soon growing in their ways, becoming stronger of mind and spirit, as her soul soon was turning into the path of illumination. Soon she was learning their mantras, their prayers, and their mystic secrets.

She was soon able to dominate the most advanced techniques of the chi, and she demonstrated to have a great talent to them, being able to achieve the greatest feats. Feats like moving objects only with the power of her will, using her chi to sustain herself without food or water for weeks, and being able to strengthen her body utilizing nothing more than her own chi.

Overtime, she achieved, through long times of meditation and through making herself very difficult questions, reach a level of enlightenment that many other Buddhists spent their whole lives trying to achieve. She was said to have become one with the universe, and so, she became a new spiritual leader of that temple, and of the ones who lived in there.

She was said to be a reincarnation of their previous spiritual leader, and she was so elevated that many considered her to be a greatly evolved spirit, that had reached the ultimate enlightenment.  She was taken in high regard on her temple, and stories of her wisdom and guidance have traveled all over the land, granting that many individuals from all over the land would come to her in search for her guidance and for his wisdom to answer their questions and give direction to their lives.

She was even said by some to be a reincarnation of Buddha, but this was never confirmed, still, it was clear to anyone that she was an elevated spirit, and who deserved the position of spiritual leader, to the point where some considered her to be the next Buddha, even thought she never believed that herself, thinking of herself only as a woman who had searched for the truth and the knowledge of the world.

She was a being of legendary knowledge and wisdom, and her skills were all also things of legend, the kind of stuff that the movies are made of. She was truly legendary, to the same level of Buddha himself, and said by some to have reached the ultimate enlightenment in life, having ascended to a spirit of light upon the end of her physical life. She had her name forever engraved in the records of these monks, in the legends, and also, of course, in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: “ _Left Hand, Dharma Key”, & “Right Hand, Samsara Matrix”:_** She was an enlightened being in life, and she demonstrated to be able to achieve skills that no other mammals could achieve, unless they would be as enlightened as she was. This Noble Phantasm is a manifestation of this, and instead of manifesting as a weapon, or even as a particular way of magic, it manifests into her own body. Her left hand is able to unlock the secrets of the essence of anything, from living creatures to Servants, being able to reach to their very core and to be able to touch them so she can insert magic into their very core. Her right hand possesses the power of the cycle of reincarnation, and she is able to use it to end and to renew anything, being a powerful weapon to be able to end existences, as well as renewing magic energy and supplying others and herself with great deals of magic, being able to suppress or enhance magical power. By combining these two hands, she is able to form a connecting with the essence of the world, forming a primitive form of connection with the Root, being able to access all the secrets stored in them in the form of mysteries, allowing her to access all kinds of magic, even the ones that she never learned in life. Combining the two hands consumes a great deal of magic energy from her source, so it might very well depletes the magic of her Master. Separately, each hand is a D Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm. However, when combined, these two hands acquire the power of an A Rank Noble Phantasm, with a great potential.


	17. Aulii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kahuna has arrived!

**True Name:** Aulii

 **Also Known As:** The Great Kahuna

 **Species:** Brush-tail rock wallaby

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** As a kind of wallaby, she is a little over two feet tall, and she has a frail building, as you would expect from a Caster. She has a brown colored fur all over her body with white on her stomach, chest and jawline. She possesses a long, bushy and lustrous dark rufous-brown tail. She has eyes of a deep hazelnut coloration.

 **Personality:** She is a person who is very dedicated to others, and who enjoy helping in the best way that she can, and she will often gladly sacrifice her own life and her own time to help others the best she can. She is a pacifist at heart, but she understand perfectly that there are some situations in which fighting is the only way, but still, she is the kind that ´prefers to avoid battle whenever possible. Despite her own wisdom and position as a Kahuna, at heart, she is still an island girl, and she has a deep love for the sea and a very carefree personality. Sometimes she can even seem childish to others, but she is a person who already led a whole island, and so, she can be quite a great leader if you give her the chance.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Fresh fruits, looking at the sea, helping others, meditating

 **Dislikes:** Needless violence, cruelty, seeing others in pain, being unable to help, destruction and misery

 **Combat:** As a Caster, she favors the use of magic instead of physical ability to fight. Her magic is the one that came from her home island, and it takes the form of the greatest secrets of the kahunas, a mix of shamanism and mysticism. She is able to summon this magic to achieve amazing feats, like healing illness and wounds, walking over lava, controlling the weather, predicting the future, altering matter, and so many other magical secrets.

In battle, she will count with her _Wisdom of the Island Gods_ to be able to come up with ways of overcoming dangers and difficulties that might come her way. Also, she will make use of her _Item Construction_ to fabricate all kinds of materials that can be useful to herself and to others in moments of need, like some “miracle medicines” that can cure nearly all poisons and diseases, and even curing wounds. She can also create some special charms, which can serve to increase the power of others and to repel curses.

She has little skill in battle, preferring to use her magic to attack. She is a found user of elemental magic, with focus on water, wind and fire. She also has the power to summon her Noble Phantasm in battle, which is very versatile and very powerful, allowing her to defeat strong enemies in battle with the use of it.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B- **_MAN :_** A+ **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** A

 **Skills: Territory Creation:** She is able to use this skill to create a protected area, where she gets advantage and is able to generate a field that gives her advantages to her magic. She is able to create a temple with this skill. **A Rank**

 **Item Construction** **:** She is able to use some materials to make charms and “miraculous medicines” with this skill. **B Rank**

 **Wisdom of the Island Gods** **:** This represents the wisdom given to her by the great gods of the island, which allowed her to guide her people and protect them. This skill allows her to gain a great bonus in LUK in certain situations, allowing her to surpass problems and to be able to come up with ways of escaping dangers and overcoming difficulties. **B+ Rank**

 **History:** She was born into a great island, and in there, she grew up as a member of the community of the island, and she soon learned the ways of her people. As she grew, she demonstrated to be a smart little girl, and she demonstrated to be honest and kind to everyone who she met, including the small beasts of the forest of the island, that behaved almost as if they were her friends.

As she grew up, she became closer to the Kahuna, the great guardian of the secrets of her people, and he saw a great potential in her. Before she knew it, she was learning the secrets that he kept, and she was in the path to become the next Kahuna.

She learned all of the arts of the Kahuna. She learned to talk with the spirits. To ride the waves. To pay her respects to the spirits of the island and of the elements. To be able to know the feelings and thoughts of others only by looking at them. To be able to walk into the fire without getting burned. All of the mystical secrets that were attributed to the Kahuna, and that were needed to be able to guide her people.

When she finally came to age, she received the blessing of her teacher, becoming the new Kahuna of the island.

Of course, there were some who were not ready to follow her, but she soon was able to silence them with her great skills and with her kind and wise guidance, enough to make the previous Kahuna proud of her.

Overtime, she was able to help the ones in there with all of her knowledge, by using the teachings to be able to predict the waves, the storms, and the new eruptions of their nearby volcano, as well as to prevent them by making offerings to the gods. She also used the teachings of the Kahuna to be able to heal others, using her knowing skills to be able to cure their ailments and protect them from the effects of evil spirits.

She was admired by her people, and she was a symbol of kindness and of the wisdom that the Kahuna was supposed to have. She was a spiritual guide to her people, and she eventually was considered even as their leader.

Eventually, there were times when her people was having problems of relationship with the other island, and it was hard to solve these problems, because the only way to come and go from the island was by riding the waves or by boat, and this made their talking nearly impossible. That was when she came with a solution.

She walked to the volcano, and entered in there, walking over the lava without being burn, and she prayed to the volcano to help her. The volcano erupted, and she was able to ride the lava as it washed over the side of the volcano, and in direction to the water, this way, she was able to use the lava and the water to create a bridge of stone that connected both islands. This bridge served as a true connection between the two islands, and guided the people to a new age of understanding.

Even though the bridge was eat away by the sea, the legend lived on. Nowadays, everyone knows the story of the legendary Kahuna: she was forever write in the memory of her people, and in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Ka Lua Pele:_** This is the sublimation of the most famous episode of her life, in which she was able to walk across the lava of a volcano as the volcano was erupting, and it allowed her to be able to ride the tide of lava, as it went down the volcano and in direction to the ocean. It is say that she was able to use it to create a bridge of stone that was able to connect her island to another one, and this bridge allowed her people to be able to form a new community by the two islands together. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, she touches the ground with her hand, she immediately causes the ground beneath her feet to turn into lava, and once she does it, she is able to control this lava with nothing more than her will. Her first use of this is using the lava to attack the enemy, allowing her to use the lava to erupt and to shot up streams of lava and bullets of molted rock into the enemy in the form of eruptions. She is also able to control the ground to make it turn into lava right beneath the feet of the enemy, making them drop into eh scorching lava. Another use of this is to create a path of lava, which she can use to walk on without burning, once the lava does absolutely no damage to her, and she can even create a wave of lava that she can surf. She is also able to use the lava as a mean of defense, to block attacks and to melt off projectiles that are shoot in her direction. She is also able to make the lava immediately cool down, being able to turn it into magmatic rock, and this way, she can use it in many versatile ways, and even creating constructions that can be used by anyone. This is an A Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	18. Liam Nazari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all Casters were masters of magecraft when alive. This sheep, for instance, was a famous writter of child stories...

**True Name:** Liam Nazari

 **Also Known As:** King of Dreams, King of Child Stories

 **Species:** Sheep

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is very much like most male sheep, standing around 4,8 feet tall, with a thick coat of wool over his body, which is al white in color, with only his hands, feet, and face being of a black coloration underneath so much wool. His eyes are both of a golden-yellow coloration, and they are shape like the ones of most sheep. When summon, he is wearing some clothing that fits in the Old County in the time when he lived, wearing a white shirt, dark-gray pants, a red vest over his shirt, and finally a green and golden overcoat over his body, and he wears a purple and yellow top hat on his head. When questioned about the flashy parts of his outfit, he just says that is something that “his daughter would really like”.

 **Personality:** He is a person who has been through a lot in life and while many would expect him to be positive and happy, due to being a writer of child stories, he is quite a gloomy person, often being introspective and lost in thoughts. He shows very little interest in interacting with other mammals, with the exception of children, with who he shows to be quite sociable and amiable, using any chance he has to make them happy and to make them laugh, occasions in which he too smiles and laughs a lot. However, other than that, he rarely smiles or laughs, and often prefers to be away from others and to keep from himself, including his own Master. The reason behind this is because of the great grief that he passed in life with the loss of his daughter, and the things that he went through, which made him lose a good deal of his faith in the world, but he still believes that the innocence and happiness of children is something to be protected.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Children, being left alone, making children smile, apples, people who understand him

 **Dislikes:** Seeing children suffering, people who are on him all the time, people who have drinking problems, bad parenting, child abusers

 **Combat:** As a Caster, he has very weak physical attributes. In addition, since he is not a regular Caster, his magical skills are little to none, once he never really used magic in his life, as a result, the magic he gains from being summoned as a Caster is somewhat weak when compared to other Servants of this class. However, he compensates that by using his powerful Noble Phantasm, which is able to supply all of his needs.

Thanks to his _Nursery Rhyme_ , he is able to summon creatures from imaginary to fight battles for him, as well as summoning imaginary magical items from his tales and stories to be able to use by him or by others. He can even use this to summon some forms of magical effects that come straight from his stories, which are no actual spells, but rather “pseudo magic” coming from the tales that he wrote.

Finally, he is able to combine his _Nursery Rhyme_ with his _Territory Creation_ to be able to generate a whole kingdom for himself, where he can have all kinds of advantages to win battles.

Also, he counts with his _Endless Game_ Noble Phantasm to be able to revert situations. He usually activates it in a place where he and his Master will both be save, and later on, it activates to take them back to that specific point in time so they can make it over.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** D **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** EX

 **Skills: Territory Creation:** With this skill, he is able to manipulate the ley lines to be able to generate a space in which he gains several advantages. At this ranking, he is be to use it to create a “studio” where he can spin his many stories, which is normally inferior to workshops that proper magus possess. However, by combining it with the power of his book Noble Phantasm, he is able to control this environment to create something that is akin to a Reality Marble, which can take the shape of any kind of dream-like local, like the Neverland, the Nameless Forest, and even the palace of the Red Queen. In this place, he is able to create a world with its own set of rules, and he can increase the power of his _Nursery Rhyme_ to extreme levels. **C Rank -- > EX Rank**

 **Item Construction (False)** **:** He was never a true mage in life, so he is unable to create magical objects like a proper Caster would, but he can rely on his _Nursery Rhyme_ to achieve something similar. He is able to spin his book and forge from its pages and words magical and supernatural objects that came from inside the many stories that he wrote in its pages. For instance, the cake that makes grow and the juice that make shrink, from the tales of Alice in Wonderland. **A Rank**

 **High-Speed Incantations** **:** This represents the speed with which he can spin the pages of his book and summon his stories, being able to summon the effects of the stories into reality with the same speed with which he would summon Single Action spells. This allows him to summon the “pseudo spells” that he has in a great speed and with great efficiency. **B Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a very poor family, and he had to grow up with an abusive father, who was adamant on his son doing exactly what he wanted to do. He was not only authoritarian, but he also was abusive, and he usually beat Liam for nearly any reason. Needless to say that Liam hated his father, and wanted to be as different from him as possible.

He grew up to be specialized into the area that his father had chosen for him, and he hated himself for that. His true passion laid on writing, mainly because it was something that made him as distant from his father as possible. He grew up having a normal life, until the day that he got married.

His wife, however, soon made clear to him that she was not going to bear living in a house with a child. She left as soon as their first daughter was born, and he never saw her again.

He focused himself completely into taking care of his little daughter, who he named Alice. She was the little treasure and light of his life, and he lived for her. He was crushed by the time that was discovered that his daughter had a disease that could not be cured, and that she would not live until her tenth birthday.

This destroyed him, and he nearly lost all of his will to live, but he decided to continue to live, so he could stay with his daughter until the end. She was already missing a mother; he was not going to deny her a father in the few time that she still had left.

Every day, he would spend time with her by the side of her bed in the nursery she was kept. During this time, he tried to make her happy in any way that he could, and that was how he rescued his old habit of writing, by writing up rhymes and small anecdotes for his little girl, all of that to make her smile.

He wrote all kinds of amazing things for her, as well as writing down her own ideas, which she described to him from her imagination, from her dreams and even from her nightmares. He even created a new kind of narration, which would change its ending based on the choices. He was able to spend beautiful days with his daughter, and these became memories that he would cherish for the rest of his life.

Inevitably, his daughter died one year after being in a hospital bed, and that sent him into a spiral in which he almost lost himself. The only salvation he had were the many things that he wrote for his daughter, and in looking them, he decided that he wanted to preserve his daughter’s memory in the best way he could, and to honor it.

He picked all of the rhymes and tales that he wrote with and for his little girl, and started to shape them into several books, all of which he would later publish with the penname of “Lewis Carroll”. These books had all shapes, from scary tales for children, to poetry and rhymes, to sad stories, to classic and famous tales. The most famous being the ones of the series of “Alice in Wonderland”, all of them written inspired in his precious little girl.

These stories got famous on his land, and up until today, they are famous and they have inspired several other authors and mammals. He is still considered one of the greatest authors of history.

While he might not have been a hero in the traditional sense, his stories inspired millions up until the present day, and he himself became a legend. This was enough for him to have his name written in the Throne of Heroes. While he was never a magic user in life, he was a great writer, and if you take “magic” as something that inspires, marvels, and fascinate mammals, then the art of writing truly is a form of magic…

 **Noble Phantasms: _A Dream that will go on Forever, Endless Game:_** Among his many publishing works, he also published the story with variable ending that he wrote specially for his little girl, which is considered the first RPG book ever written. This Noble Phantasm is a sublimation of this, and it takes the form of a pocket watch that he carries. This Noble Phantasm activates at any given moment when there is an “ending”, and it allows him to return to the “start of the story”. This is, basically, a Noble Phantasm that is like a “restart button” that allows him and his Master to live again the same situation, but this time changing their choices and actions to achieve an ending that is favorable to them. This is a C Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Stories for my Precious Child, Nursery Rhyme:_** This Noble Phantasm takes the form of a book, and it allows him to materialize anything that can come from the imagination of a child, be it cute or creepy. He often materializes things that came from his own tales, but he might also materialize things that come from the mind of his own Master, or even from any mind around him that he can have contact with, allowing him to materialize creatures that fight on his place and objects that cause damage to enemies. This is a C++ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm. This Noble Phantasm improves if combined with his Territory Creation skill, allowing him to turn his territory into a Reality Marble that he can shape in any way he wants, based on the mind of himself, on his own stories, or in the minds of others (his own Master included), elevating it to EX Rank.


	19. Pin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legendary mammal who created all kinds of magical relics.

**True Name:** Pin

 **Also Known As:** Great Forger of Mysteries, The Mammal Who Forges Miracles

 **Species:** Naked mole-rat

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is around four inches tall, quite small, and this often lads other to judge him as weak and useless in battle. He is not exactly the prettiest species of mammal, having little to no fur on his body, leaving most of his pinkish, wrinkled skin exposed, which is quite sensitive to the sunlight. He has small eyes that are of black coloration, and has a big pair of white teeth on his mouth that serve mostly for digging. When summon, he is wearing a set of light clothing, which is mostly a robe of dark coloration and a hood that covers his face and head, which was a clothing that he mostly used in life. He carries his Noble Phantasm with him all the times, as the strawberry-sized, glowing gem that decorated his wooden staff.

 **Personality:** Due to his past, he learned to be individualist in his life, and upon meeting him, many can easily claim that he is as eccentric as the tales all claim him to be. He is the kind of mammal who speaks little, and when speaks usually is to deliver cryptic anecdotes and advices, but which are filled with a great deal of wisdom that comes from someone of so much fame and power would have. He is often smiling, and he tends to laugh at others due to their own inexperience or their lack of knowledge in the matters that he dominates so well. Still, if someone manages to support that annoying part of him, they can easily notice that he is a very wise man who has a lot to share with others and who is dedicated to the ones who he considers true heroes.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Likes:** Heroes, working, fresh cherries, working on his workshop, creating things

 **Dislikes:** Arrogant people, strong sun, being bossed around, villains

 **Combat:** As a Caster, he favors the use of magic to fight, his greatest skill, however, is in the confection of magic items. Being the legendary “Mammal Who Forges Miracles”, he has an EX-Rank in _Item Construction_ , what allows him to create magical objects that have the same level of mystery as Noble Phantasm, and which allow even a mortal to have a chance (albeit very small) to clash with a Servant.

In addition, by using his _Mana Tuning_ , he is able to connect his own mana with others, being able to read it and to increase it, being able to forge better magical items that combine with their souls and with their capacities. He is also able to use this same skill to connect with them in a level that he is able to figure out and even to awaken their Origin, which allows him to create mystical codes that go along with their Origin, making it reach a level of power where it could actually defeat a Servant (!).

However, as it is to be expected from a Caster, he is extremely weak physically, in a result that he would be nearly useless in a direct combat, unless he had time to “equip” himself properly before battle. Still, he can count on his magic for battle.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** A+ **_LUK :_** A+ **_NP :_** B++

 **Skills: Territory Creation:** By manipulating the ley lines, he is able to create a “workshop”, in which he can work on all of his magical items, allowing him to create many of them, given he has the right materials and the needed time. **B Rank**

 **Item Construction** **:** This is the sublimation of his past as the greatest creator of magic items who existed in any mythology, and this manifests in granting him the most powerful ranking in this skill. At this ranking, he is able to create magical items which power easily rival the one from Noble Phantasms, allowing anyone who use them, even mortals, to have a chance against Servants. **EX Rank**

 **Numerology** **:** He is good in the use of the magical system of the Kabbalah, and he is able to use it to create magical items with greater efficiency, being able to reduce the time and cost of materials needed to create magical objects.

 **Mana Tuning** **:** He was said to be able to connect his own magical energy to the ones of others, so he would be able to create magical items connected straight to their souls and to their nature, granting them to be far more powerful. At this ranking, it allows him to connect himself with others to increase or alter their magical energy, and even allows him to identify and awaken their Origin. **A Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a colony of his own kind, and he lived a pretty normal life, until the day that his colony was attacked, and his home and all that he knew was destroyed, leaving him the only survivor.

After that, he started to travel, and soon, he was traveling farther than he ever thought that he would one day, to beyond the boundaries of his homeland, beyond the boundaries of his country, and soon he was entering into other countries. He was able to get some rides within another traveling mammals, but he never stayed in a single place for too long, he just continued to travel, and after a while he no longer even remembered what he was searching for, in the first place.

At one moment, he ended up under the care of a certain magus, who was curious at that little interesting mammal, and felt sorry for the poor little thing, and decided that he maybe could be somehow useful. He took the young thing as a Servant, which helped him into nearly anything that he needed him to do. However, by watching that little creature, the magus soon noticed that he had also a certain potential for magic, and that mage, who never had children to carry his name and his legacy, decided to make of that little bald rodent his apprentice.

Pin (as the mage always called him, and the mole-rat adopted as his new name), soon started to learn his magical secrets, and by learning that, the young one started to flourish. His greatest skill laid in the art of manipulating the magical energy and storing it in objects, creating magic items. The boy demonstrated to have a great talent for this, and soon he was reaching a talent that made his new teacher to feel deeply proud of him.

Time passed, and both Pin and the his teacher grew old. The man got terribly sick, and made sure to give Pin the last lessons he would need to be able to survive in this horrible world. IN a night, he had a last meeting with his teacher, in which he said that he was glad to have met him, and with that, Pin once more lost something that was dear to him.

As apprentice of the mage, eh inherited everything, however, he no longer had reason to stay, so he sold the land and the castle, and started to travel.

Once more, he was travelling, and this time by a little less time than before. In one of his travels, he helped a certain hero to rescue slaves from their cruel master, who forced them to dig for special gems to serve as material for magic. He helped by providing magical support, and he even went to the camp himself. While in there, he found a diamond like nothing else that he ever saw. A diamond that seemed to burn with a power of its own.

He took this diamond for himself, and departed his way after the slaves were all save and free. He thought about what had happened, and about how he was able to create something that was able to help others and to bring happiness. He decided from there that this was going to be something that would help the world. For that, he used the diamond he had found, and which seemed to be a limitless magical battery.

He soon gained a fame as a mage who would produce magical items for heroes and for people who needed support, achieving a fame that was legendary, as well as his wisdom and his dedication to his work. He lived for three centuries, but eventually met his end when he was killed by someone who wanted his magical secrets for themselves. Still, his story entered in legends, and in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Sawir Dheeman:_** This Noble Phantasm is the same perfect and flawless diamond that he found in his travel, and which many said to be the source of his power and the secret for him to create the “miraculous” objects that held so much power. This piece of perfect diamond, around the same size as a nut, is a piece of hardened magical energy that happened naturally in the World, as if it was a piece of magic gained physical form. This objects possesses its own spiritual core and source of spiritual energy, completely independent from Pin and his own Master. The result is that Pin is capable of tuning his own mana with this diamond, allowing him to tap into the reserve of energy it has, and enjoy the benefits of a nearly limitless amount of magic. By tapping into the power of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to exploit the power of his Item Creation to the max, allowing him to be able to create all kinds of magical items, which might have a power that even rivals the ones of Noble Phantasms. This way, he is able to create weapons that can be for himself, for his Master, or for anyone who would be his ally, and he is even able to forge objects that have a power that allows to clash with a high-ranking Noble Phantasm. This is a B++ Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	20. Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a mammal who was a master of the magic of the runes and of the secrets of nature.
> 
> Totally ripped off from the Caster version of Cú Chulainn, from the Fate series.

**True Name:** Niall

 **Also Known As:** Child of Light

 **Species:** Bilberry goat

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is around 4,3 feet tall, and has a building that is surprisingly buff for a Caster, despite him not being as physically strong as other classes. He has thick coat of fur on his body that is of a light-brown coloration, and he has big and curved horns on his head that are of the color of ebony. He has eyes of a purple coloration, which are quite rare for his species, and only add to his particular nature. When summon, he is wearing black pants and shirt, and is wearing a light-blue overcoat that covers his body, and he has a scepter of wood. As a Caster, he does not wears any objects made of metal.

 **Personality:** As a druid, he is one who guides others, and he is always willing to help others to achieve their goals, and he will even see his own Master as someone who needs guidance, and he will offer this guidance to them, at the same time that he will be loyal to them as a faithful servant. He is a person of strong personality, who is willing to go into battles with the ones who seems to be interesting enemies, and he is more than willing to go into battles to be able to defeat others who prove to be danger or who are too arrogant. He has a strong sense of honor and duty, and he will not accept acts of wickedness from others around him, and will effectively fight against them at any chance that he gets.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

 **Likes:** Women with strong will, determination, helping others, people who keep their promises

 **Dislikes:** Devious methods, betrayal

 **Combat:** As a Caster, he makes use of the _Rune Magic_ , conjuring powerful magic with the use of the runes, a kind of magic that belonged to the Age of Gods. He makes several uses of this magic, especially in countering magic, summoning special attacks (his favorite being the rune “ansuz”, which allows him to summon fire attacks), and even granting his other attributes and skills to be elevated to A-Rank, what allows him to be very versatile in battle. This also allows him to grant himself effects that are similar to skills like _Magic Resistance_ and _Clairvoyance_ through the use of his runes.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** B **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Territory Creation:** He is able to use this skill to create a rune-bound area, which he can use to imprison enemies at the same time that he increases the power of his own runes. This skill is particularly effective because he can write runes in the air itself, allowing him to create this territory in the midst of a combat. **B Rank**

 **Rune Magic** **:** He possesses the eighteen original runes that he received from his mentor, which allow him to be able to employ _Magic Resistance_ , _Clairvoyance_ , increasing any of his parameters to A-Rank, and many others. All of these effects re temporary, and he cannot use multiple of them all at once. **A Rank**

 **Disengage** **:** This skill allows him to retreat from battle in the midst of combat, and has the bonus of allowing him to return to the conditions he was in the beginning of the battle. **C Rank**

 **Divinity** **:** He was the son of the sister of a king and the great god Lugh, and because of this, he possesses this skill in a high ranking. **B Rank**

 **History:** He was born the son of the sister of a king with the great god Lugh, and as so, he was born being special, and anyone could notice that. The kid was very wise for his age, showing a level of thinking that someone could expect from a person who was much older. Not to mention the great deal of perception that the kid always seemed to have, and a way of knowing things.

As he grew up, his uncle started to see some potential in the boy, and wanted to make be a good servant to him, and for that, he called forth studious, who started to teach the boy, who took in all that they could offer. However, the person who the most helped him was a certain hero who taught him not only the knowledge, but also the ways of magic, something to which the boy showed extreme skill into. Soon, the young one had achieved a great level of mastery in the magic secrets, and upon their farewell, his teacher granted to him the eighteen runes that were said to have come from the god Odin himself.

Soon, the boy was ready, having turned into a sage and a mage of great power and renown, capable of predicting the future and causing enemies to drop with his magic, as well as protecting the royal family from the attacks of magic and evil.

Overtime, his great value showed time and time again, as he was able to use his magic to help many heroes who came to him after blessings and predictions, with his skills being valuable to other heroes of his land to be able to fulfill their own quests. Also, the knowledge that he acquired helped the whole army of the kingdom.

This was demonstrated when he was able to use his magic to raise the level of a river, to prevent the enemies to pass and invade the kingdom, or when he summoned a storm that was able to make the enemy ship to sink in the ocean. However, one of the most famous events of his life as a mage was when he used a captured enemy from the attacking army, much superior in numbers and power, and used him as a sacrifice to the gods, and they blessed the army, allowing them to win that battle that seemed to be impossible.

He lived like that for a while, and in this while, he was able to make even the goddess of death, Morrigan, to fall in love with him. However, this fame came with a price, as he soon attracted the envy and hate of enemies who had fallen thanks to his magic. Not to mention the others who feared his magical powers, and saw him as a stone in their way that needed to be removed.

These enemies all gathered together, and lured him into a trap. He was able to fend them by using his magic, but they were able to overwhelm him. Still, he was able to put most of them down before his wounds finally started to get at him. He was able to walk in direction to a tree, and lay in there as he died. In this moment, a crow came and landed on his shoulder, this was said to be Morrigan, who came to take him in his final travel to the realm of the dead.

Due to his actions, he was able to build a great legend to himself, and in this, he had his name written in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Wicker Mammal:_** This is a sublimation of the great ritual that he performed in which he made the people build a giant mammal made of wood, imprisoned a deadly enemy in it, and set the whole thing on fire as an offering to the gods, in order for them to bless the army with the strength to defeat the invaders. This was not really something that he made up, instead being a tradition that he learned from his teacher, who taught him this ritual along with the magic of the runes, and which he had sublimed in the form of this Noble Phantasm, because of the great fame that this act of his life acquired. This Noble Phantasm summon this great giant made out of intertwined branches, with a cage in its chest that serve as the place to imprison the sacrifice. However, this cage is empty, so in the moment of summoning, the giant will seek for a sacrifice to the gods, imprisoning it on its chest. Once it does, the giant will set itself in flames, causing massive damage to the sacrifice, and then, this new giant of fire will attack the enemies, causing massive damage as it rushes. It is possible to halt the development of this Noble Phantasm and to defeat it if someone manages to destroy the wood giant before it can find and imprison a sacrifice. This is a B Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	21. Anit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This queen of the desert now shows her power in this war.

**True Name:** Anit

**Also Known As:** Great Sorceress Queen of the Desert, Queen of the Dead

**Species:** Leopard

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** She stands around 6,2 feet tall, and she has a nice body, befitting a predator made for speed and grace, and this makes her awake desire into other mammals, coupled with her adorable face. The fur of her body is of a place yellow coloration, with a very light cream coloration for her chest, stomach and her lower jaw, and with black rosettes all over her body. Her eyes are of the color of gold. When summon, she is wearing white garments of a dress that hugs her body snugly, and she has many jewelries that nicely befit a pharaoh princess.

**Personality:** She is a person who was a great ruler in life, being wise and graceful, able to easily see the best course pf action for herself and for most battles, as t is expected from a great pharaoh as she once was. However, she is also prone to jump to conclusions because she is also impulsive, a result of being a person who is a descendant of a god like Seth and also his reincarnation. She is a person who has the self-confidence and the sureness of a pharaoh, as she often expects others to refer to her with the respect that the princess of her land deserves, and she will often refers to others around her as mere commoners, and she will expect them to do things for her. She will often see her Master as an “ally for the battle”, and she will often refer to them as a favored servant, or a loyal subject, maybe even as a very respected vizier. She is a person who regrets the mistakes she made in her life, and she regrets that her own actions dragged her to darkness.

**Alignment:** Lawful Evil

**Likes:** Sunny days, jewelry, deserted areas

**Dislikes:** Being wet, the underworld

**Combat:** As a Caster, she favors the use of magic to fight enemies. She often does that by resorting to magic dedicated to the great Gods of her land, like Anubis, the jackal; and Horus, the hawk. She is also specialized in the magic of the time and land of her legend, and it involves mostly the magic with the dead.

She is able to summon illusions and to affect others by attacking them with energy of the underworld, which affects living being in negatives ways, as if their own souls suffered attacks.

Her Noble Phantasm allows he to open a gate to the underworld, which allows her to summon the energies of death and wraiths to fight for her, she is even able to combine it with her _Item Construction_ skill, in order to create mummies that serve to her. These mummies are stronger than the average zombie, and while a single one of them is not even close a match for a Servant, when in great number they can be quite a threat.

**Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** A **_LUK :_** B+ **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Territory Creation:** This skill allows her to create a temple. This temple she creates is a place where she can channel the force of the underworld into the world, allowing her to replenish her magical energy in great amounts, as well as summoning the True Magic of the ancient times, resulting in capacity to manipulate space and time, and other amazingly powerful magical effects. **A Rank**

**Item Construction** **:** This skill allows her to create objects with magical power. She is able to use this to create amulets and charms of magical power, which allow her to protect and to cast curses, and can be use by nearly anyone. One of the greatest powers that come from this, is her ability to create undead servants by realizing a mummification process in corpses, allowing her to create mummies to serve her. **B+ Rank**

**Divinity** **:** Nitocris was consider by her people as a descendant of the god Seth, and one of his reincarnations. **B Rank**

**Egyptian Magecraft** **:** This is the magic native to her homeland, and which allows her to summon the power of the underworld and of the elements to help her in battle. It represents her own knowledge and the power that she had, born from the teachings that she had as a young woman, and from the pacts she made with the dark gods, like Seth and Anubis. **A Rank**

**High-Speed Divine Words** **:** This is the ability to summon magic by using the ancient language from the Age of Gods. At this ranking, even the High-Thaumaturgy can be summon as Single Action Spells. **B Rank**

**Affection of Seth** **:** This is a symbol of the divine protection of Seth, the dark god, and it allows her to increase her Luk in moments of need, as well as turning her resilient to any form of magic that can be consider a black magic. **B Rank**

**History:** She was born into the lands of the great pharaohs, and she grew up as the member of one of the main families of that land. She grew up as an interesting individual, and she learned much form her father, who was one of the priests of the gods, and as she grew up, she found herself pulled in direction to the secrets of magic that were related to the way that her father worked…

She grew up to become a beautiful female, capable of enticing desire in all males around her regardless of species, and she soon was able to attract the attention of even the pharaoh himself, who was enchanted by her beauty and by her sweetness. He soon asked her to marry him, ignoring nearly anything that his cohort said, and taking her as his wife.

However, the pharaoh was not able to enjoy this marriage, for in the nuptial night, he was poisoned by his own wife, his dear Anit, who killed him and assumed on her own the throne.

It happened that, while most pharaohs were either descendants and reincarnations of the “gods of light”, like Horus and Osiris, she was a descendant and reincarnation of Seth, who was a “dark god”, brother of Horus and son of Osiris. As so, she had the right to rule over the world, but she also had the greed and thirsty for power that made Seth so famous among the people and the legends.

She became the first woman to officially take into the mantle of pharaoh, and this caused a lot of controversy and of talk among the people, especially because many of them were suspicious about the mysterious conditions of the death of her husband. She, however, was able to ignore them, and she assumed the mantle as the pharaoh.

She started to rule those lands, and she was able to make them grow. She was loved in the land, but she was also feared, because she was famous for being ruthless to anyone who opposed her, and for the many public executions that she carried on to the traitors and the ones who opposed to her way of ruling.

She did, however, helped her land to prosper like few other pharaohs ever did before, and it was mostly because of her knowledge of magic, and because of her dealings with the ones who were known as “dark gods”, like Anubis, the jackal god of undead. This, however, only served to raise even more the eyebrows of the people.

The ones who opposed to her were also nobles, they were influent, and as a result, she could not get rid of all of them. At least, not on her own and through traditional means.

She made herself a pact with the evil gods, in a way to eliminate her opponents all at once, and get every single obstacle out of her way so she could rule as she wanted. She prayed to them, and she was answered. In the following weeks, all of her opponents were committed by a severe plague that consumed their flesh and made them weak, resulting in their deaths,

She smiled to herself, as she finally saw the path for her ruling finally free and open for her. However, when you made a pact with the dark gods, there were consequences to be paid, and these soon came.

Over the course of the following few years, many others were committed by the same plague, and the population of the country was attacked by this plague. People died in great numbers, and soon, half of the people who adored her so faithfully was dead.

She, who was supposed to be a pharaoh and care for her people, could not live with the guilt of knowing that she had brought that tragedy upon her own people, and so, she killed herself, without any care for the preparations of her body for the afterlife.

In there, she was receive as a queen, and she became the ruler of the underworld, alongside Anubis. At least, that is what the legend says…

**Noble Phantasms: _Anit’s Mirror:_** She became the empress of the underworld after her death, and she is able to summon the souls of this world with this, a gift of marriage from her husband, Anubis. By summoning this, she can materialize a mirror that serves as a portal for the underworld, from which souls of the underworld come to attack her enemies. This is a B++ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	22. Amalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An artic fox who is a master of the spiritual magic.

**True Name:** Amalia

 **Also Known As:** Shaman of the Frozen North, The Great Volur, Queen of the Spirits

 **Species:** Arctic fox

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:**  Female

 **Description:** As an arctic fox, she is considerably smaller than other species of true fox, standing around 2.4 feet tall, and being slender, like someone who never got into real fights before, as it is usually the case of the Caster Class. The fur of her whole body is of a pure white coloration, capable of making even the snow seems grayish in comparison, and her eyes are of a deep shade of icy-blue. When summon, she is wearing a clothing that consists into a dress of pure blue colorations, and she carries with her a wooden staff.

 **Personality:** She is a mammal who has been through a lot in her life, and she learned to care for herself and for others, she became someone strong and determined, who don’t give up easy on things and who is willing to go to the end to achieve results and to see her dreams fulfilled. She learned to give little importance to what most mammals say, and she will often ignore any bigoted comments on herself, unless they come from someone who she considers a friend and a good person. She is a person who is in touch with nature, and she is often smiling and trying to lighten the mood with others, and she likes to spend her time with others who make her feel good. When summon she will initially have a neutral stance in regards to her Master, and this will change based on her observations of his morals and character.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Meeting new people, fish, people who accept her, the snow of winter, seeing the aurora

 **Dislikes:** Bigotry, cruelty, being left out of things, rocky and desolate areas

 **Combat:** As a Caster, she is wielder of magic that modern Mage have no true access or power to utilize, which include the old magic of his country, which she learned from her teachers and which involved summoning the power of the spirits and of the natural world, and using them to achieve great feats. All of that related to the sorcery of great _seiðr_ , the ancestor art of the north magic.

Through her magic, she is able to exercise limited control over the weather, as well as use her magic to control plants and the elements of nature, and she usually uses this to attack by using the elements of water, wind and earth. She is also able to use her magic to exorcise evil spirits and to heal others through her magic.

Through her _Summoning_ skill, she is able to summon manifestations of the spirits of nature, which usually take the form of birds, seals, dolphins, or even of feral mammals. She also uses her _Shamanism_ skill to gain information form the spirits of nature, as well as summoning their powers to increase her own.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C+ **_MAN :_** A+ **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_**  

 **Skills:** **Territory Creation :** As a Caster, she is able to create a “temple”, in which she gains a series of advantages, including the ability to extract mana straight form the ley lines, allowing her to supply herself with a great amount of mana. Not only that, but inside this temple, her powers become greater, allowing her to control the weather within its boundaries and to summon a great number of spiritual entities to fight for her. **A Rank**

 **Item Construction** **:** She is able to use her skills to fabricate magical objects, which include elixirs, potions and some charms that can ward off spirits and protect from magical attacks. **B Rank**

 **High-Speed Divine Words** **:** This is the skill that she receives for having been a mage who lived in the Age of Gods, allowing her to use the ancestral language of this age to summon magic in a whim. With this special language, she can summon even Greater With this special language, she can summon even Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy with the speed of Single Action spells. **B Rank**

 **Shamanism** **:** This is the legendary ability to communicate with spirits and to gain guidance and power from them. She is able to contact both spirits of the dead and the spirits of the nature. **A Rank**

 **Summoning** **:** This skill allows one to summon spiritual bodies from the past through specialized magecraft. In her case, she is able to summon manifestations of the might of nature in various forms. **B Rank**

 **History:** She was born a fox, and so, she had to fight for acceptance among the people of her country, who were already used to seeing foxes as trickery, due to them having been create by no other than Loki, the legendary trickster. As a result, she had to grow up in a less-than accepting environment, and this somehow shaped the way that she grew up, for she would not be accept as a noble citizen among her own community.

As she grew, she ended up getting more and more distant from her people, and it manifested in the way that she came to grow up, and this, of course, did not helped the way that people saw her, for as she got more distant, the less they trusted her. Due to this, she came to walk away from her people for long times in the forest, among the innocent creatures, where she would not be judged.

It was in one of these moments that she ended up walking across a group of _volur_ , sacred priestess of the magical arts. They were in the middle of a ritual praying for fertility in their lands, and Amalia soon was entrance by the beauty and power of that ritual. However, more than that, she felt as if she was being call by that mysterious magic, and soon, before she realized it, she was walking right into their ritual.

She was expecting them to be furious at her, however, they seemed to be rather interested in her, and they seemed to have seen in her something that most other mammals seemed to be unable to see. They saw that she had a strong connection with the world and so, they wasted no time in starting to teach her in the ways of the volur, teaching her all of the secrets of their art.

Of course, this caused her to grow even more distant from her community, but she barely minded, for now she had found a new one where the fact of her being a fox seemed to matter very little. She was a good learner, and soon she was gathering all of the knowledge that they had to offer, like talk to the spirits in order to receive guidance and power, looking across the veil of time, and even using her connection with the nature to cause the world to bow down to her will.

She soon started to make a name for herself as a powerful volur priestess, and soon even the ones who mistrusted her for being a fox were now asking her for advices and predictions. She helped them, of course, for she had long learned to leave her grudges behind to be able to accept the embrace of the world. She made a name for herself as a powerful priestess, capable of summoning the elements to do her binding, to cause the trees to move, to change the weather, to summon the spirits to aid her, and many other doings that caused others to admire her as a great volur.

She helped many heroes, and she herself used her magic in heroic ways, as when she used her magic to advert a great natural disaster, and when she summoned the power of the nature to heal a plague that was tormenting her land. There is even a story about her summoning the nature itself in physical shape to be able to scare away monsters that were trying to destroy the land.

All of these turned her into a legend, and her name was engrave in the memory of her people, and in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Mikill Andi:_** This is a manifestation of her power as a practice of the ancient magical arts of shamanism of the Nordic lands, and it allows her to be able to summon the very force of nature materialized into the form of a great spiritual being that will attack and crush the enemies. This spirit might vary in the average shape whenever it is summoned, at one time appearing as a wolf, other as a polar bear, and sometimes even as a reindeer or even a fox. However, whenever form this spirit takes, it will be a creature that will follow her prayers, and will attack the enemy, inflicting great damage to the enemies with its gigantic size and massive magical energy. This is a special attack, once it materializes the forces of the very nature as a way of attacking the enemies, resulting in this being the kind of Noble Phantasm that is among the great, for it takes the power of the environment and summons it as an entity that will attack and destroy her enemies. This is an A rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	23. Caprian of Carthago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zootopia's own version of Saint Ciprian. The Sorcerer Saint.

**True Name:** Caprian of Carthago

**Also Known As:** Saint Caprian, Sorcerer Saint, “Patron Saint of the Penitent”, Patron Saint of Mages, Saint of Dreams

**Species:** Spanish Goat

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He stands around 4.4 feet tall, and has a body of a warrior but also a man of God, the result of his years chasing and fighting the supernatural evils to protect the world and work in name of God. The fur on his whole body is of a deep shade of brown, so much that it is almost black, with a lighter shade of brown on his chest, stomach and jawline, and a small goatee in his face. He has some nice horns in his head, of white coloration and looking to be something to be proud of, and his eyes are both of the purest golden color, and they have some glow in them, as if the divine power could be seem in his eyes. When summon, he is wearing something you would expect a priest to wear, consisting into black overall and pants, with a golden cross necklace around his neck, and with an earring with a cross on his left ear.

**Personality:** In his young years, he was a person who lived in favor of himself and who cared little to nothing to the ones around him, seeing only his own needs and caring only about his own satisfactions. However, after his conversion he became a new mammal, and now he is one who dedicates his life to the teachings of the Lord, and who practices most of them in his life. He is dedicated to his missions and is generous and kind with the ones who need, seeing the innocent as poor souls who need someone to guide them, and he is willing to be this guide if they accept him. He holds regrets for his old ways of acting, but is not ashamed of them, because they are a proof that people can change, just as he changed. He is also committed to the duty of fighting off evil, and he will exercise this duty at the best of his skills, but he will not willingly sacrifice innocent lives in order to fight evil, for he sees every life as precious, and the innocent should not be offer as slaughter. He is religious, but he is far from being fanatical, still, he will not hesitate in lecturing people if he thinks that they are acting wrong, still, he hates fanaticism, as it sadly seems to be the case for a good number of the members of the White Keys nowadays. He is one that is grateful for feeling the presence and grace of the Lord, and he wants to seek for the Grail so he can see it with his own eyes, and witness the proof of a divine power on Earth.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Likes:** Praying, helping others, people who accept the grace of the lord, generosity, meeting true believers

**Dislikes:** Cruelty, arrogance, people who trample the feelings and beliefs of others, bigotry, religious fanaticism

**Combat:** He is a Caster, and as so, he is the kind that is specialized in magic. He is remember as a very powerful mage who still held the power of the Age of Gods, and who created the very Sacraments. As a result, he is able to summon the Sacraments in battle, and he mainly does that by manifesting the Black Keys, the blades that are conceptual weapons capable of damaging spiritual beings, like wraiths, demons, and even Servants. Due to their nature as such, and due to his own nature as a Heroic Spirit as a saint and as their creator, the Sacraments used by him have so much power that they surpass any kind of _Magic Resistance_ , and can pose a threat to even the most powerful of Servants. In moments of need, he is even able to rely on his _Saint_ skill to be able to fight with more power with his magic.

Normally the Caster Class is one that is weak in physical combat, however, he was one that dedicated his life to search and fight evils like demons and wraiths, and as a result, he was able to build some fame as a warrior, and his own legend gives him enough power to be stronger than the traditional Caster. This gives him enough martial capacity to be able to clash with other martial Servants, like Sabers and Lancers.

He is able to use his _Item Construction_ to create things like holy blades and ropes that have the properties of conceptual weapons, turning them good to fight spiritual entities, and some of them might even be able to harm Servants, even in the hands of mortals.

Finally, the power of his _Tesouro do Feiticeiro_ Noble Phantasm allows him to fight enemies with the power of spells that rival the strongest Noble Phantasms, capable of ignoring even the most powerful _Magic Resistance_.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** A **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** C+++

**Skills: Territory Creation:** This skill allows him to manipulate the ley lines to be able to create a territory in which he gains several advantages. This skill allows him to create a “temple”, which is overcharged with “divine energy”, which tends to cause interference with most forms of magecraft, as well as reducing the parameters of any Servant that is “evil” or “demoniac”. Not to mention that is also increases the power of his own magic, in particular of his Sacraments. **A Rank**

**Item Construction** **:** This skill allows him to use his skills to fabricate all kind of special things, and his specialization is in the fabrication of conceptual weapons with holy properties, like the hilts of the Black Keys and other objects that serve to fight demons and other entities. He uses this for a variety of purposes, and the items he creates can even serve deal with Servants. **B+ Rank**

**Divinity** **:** Becoming a saint after his death, he became a figure of respect and reverence in the whole world as a saint who protects against evil. Due to this, he possesses some rankings in this skill, which represents him as a divine existence, and which receives power from this divine might. **C Rank**

**Saint** **:** He is a saint who was the creator of the Sacraments, and due to this, he has this skill, which has the effects of allowing him to drawn in the power of the blessing of God to increase the power of his Sacraments. **B Rank**

**Protection of the Faith** **:** In life, he was someone who converted himself and who dedicated his life into serving the Lord and in the fight of the evil in the world, making this his life’s work. This is a skill that he receives, and which allows him to use his faith and determination as a protection against mental effects. **A Rank**

**History:** Nowadays there is a story that has traditionally been passed through the religious community. They say that Caprian of Carthago was a wizard who worshipped the demon and wanted to use his magic to seduce a nun. The demon he summoned eventually failed, and Caprian, displeased in how easily the devil could fail, abandoned him and converted himself to the religion of that nun, with both him and her becoming saints.

However, when it comes to heroic spirits, the truth sometimes is much more complicated than the stories.

Caprian was born from one of the oldest and most powerful families of mages of his time. Some said that they still had connection to the magic of the Age of Gods, what put them way above the other mage. However, they still followed the same procedure of mages, passing their crest to the next generation so the magic would grow stronger.

Caprian was raise like a mage of that time, what meant that he was detached of all sorts of religious matters, and raised to put reason above emotion always. This, of course, lead him to become the kind of mammal that does not cares for society laws, and who tends to mock others for being emotional or idealist. This, of course, included the ones who lived through religious paragons.

Caprian held a particular despise for the ones who served the Church and God, and he often made sure to make it clear to everyone. One of the favorite things that he did on his free time was to use magic to bring down some religious paragons, something that, according to some, was what gave birth to most of the belief of that age about mages (burn, witches!).

However, this all changed in the day that he meet a nun that showed to have a faith so great that none of his tricks seemed to shake it. He did all that he could, including tormenting her with illusions and mental tricks to try to break her mind and, consequently, her faith. However, she never let her faith down, not even for a moment.

Eventually, he got tired of the subtle approach and decided to come to her directly, presenting himself as a powerful mage that would destroy her and her home if she did not forsook her God. He didn’t expected her to look at him and simply say that she would accept this fate, for she knew that God would welcome her soul.

This deeply disturbed him, for he always was taught that death was something that was to be avoided at any cost, but she had absolutely no fear of dying. Not only that, but after he gave up on killing her, she was gentle to him, and told him that he would be welcome in the Church, so long as he did not caused problems.

That was the start to his story as a priest, for under the teachings of God, he could find a sense of peace and purpose that the teachings of his family never transmitted him. He eventually got converted, and he started to act and work as a servant of God.

Not only that, but he also used his own magic knowledge to help the Church, founding the division known as “White Keys”, which still exists until this day. Is also tribute to him the creation of the magical arts known as “Sacraments of the Church”, which are extremely powerful against spiritual beings, and were created in order to fight evils of the other side of the world, like wraiths and demons.

All of that made him become famous, both in the regular world as in the magical community, not to mention that he today is considered a saint, and he has even been elevated to martyr. All of that granted him to have his name forever immortalized in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Tesouro do Feiticeiro:_** This is the legendary collection of books that he wrote in life, each one filled to the brim with magical secrets, and each one a mystery and Magic Crest on its own right. By using these books, he is able to summon the magic power and the very secrets that are write in their pages, which allows him to summon spells from them that are of a level that rivals the power and potency of the strongest Noble Phantasms. The most famous ones that he uses are a divine protection spell that can block evils, a miniature black hole that can such out energy, a powerful magic attack that can obliterate evil in its path, and a spell that summons divine chains from which is nearly impossible to escape. These books are all a single C+++ Rank, relic Noble Phantasm.


	24. Da'kuan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A legendary witch doctor.

**True Name:** Da’kuan

**Also Known As:** The Great Healer

**Species:** Giraffe

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As a giraffe, he is tall, standing nearly 20 feet tall, and with most of it are his legs and neck. He is thin, and he has a sickish appearance, especially if you look right on his face, since you can see how dull they look and how tired he appears to be. His fur is of a pale-yellow coloration, with spots of a very dark-brown coloration all over, and with eyes that are as yellow as the sun. When summon, he is wearing a ritualistic clothing that consists into a loincloth of feathers and tissue, a jacket made out of straw, and a ritualistic mask of wood and bone.

**Personality:** He is a person who is efficient in what he does and who actually is very precise in his job. However, he is far from being insensitive, once he is a mammal who cares very much about the ones around him, and who wants to do his best to help the ones in need, being kind to nearly anyone, much like a doctor would be with most patients. He is a person who often tries to see the best in others, but he knows that there is evil around him, and he tries to follow logic above emotion whenever possible and needed, and he is the kind that can easily put emotions aside to be able to fulfill his goals. Of course, being someone who sacrificed himself for love gladly, he is someone who can often be overly emotional sometimes, especially when there is love involved…

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Likes:** Sunny days, stories of true love

**Dislikes:** His sickness, impossible love, failing with others

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** E **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** C++ **_LUK :_** C+ **_NP :_**  

**Combat:** As a Caster, he favors the use of his magic to fight, and his magic revolves more around the prime teachings of his land’s magic, including healing and talking with spirits, as well as calling their power to curse enemies. He is adept into using magic to curse enemies, reducing their LUK and causing them progressive damage overtime. He is also very skilled in using his magic and skills to be able to heal ailments that the traditional medicine could have no way of curing.

Of course, his _Weak Constitution_ skill represents trouble for him, and it might manifest at any moment during the battles, especially if they drag for too long…

**Skills: Territory Creation:** He possesses the ability to manipulate the ley lines to be able to create a territory in which he has several advantages, like being able to summon the spirits in there and being able to cast an aura of mystery that affects the senses and perceptions of the ones inside the area. At this ranking, he is able to create a “den”, which is somewhat similar to a laboratory, but focusing on the specialties of a witch doctor. **B Rank**

**Item Construction** **:** At this ranking, he is able to create magic potions and medicines that have great healing effects, and he can also create charms that hold the powers of the blessings of the other world. **C+ Rank**

**Weak Constitution** **:** He was sick and fragile most of his life, and due to this, this skill is one that clings to him, and makes him have sudden fits of cough and weakness, which causes all of his parameters to decrease significantly, and preventing him from focusing to use his magic in battle. **A Rank**

**Resolute Devotion** **:** This is the symbol of his loved for his dear one, and how he was willing to commit self-sacrifice for her without a second of hesitation. Thanks to this, he receives a bonus on all healing magecraft did to help others who he considers important to himself. **A Rank**

**History:** He was born a sick and weak individual who was very fragile, and who many said that would not be able to live long. However, he had the luck of having been born as the son of a great healer, who took care of him and used all of his knowledge to help his son, who was constantly sick, to be able to live in this world and to survive.

While begin constantly treated by him, his son could not avoid learning the arts of his father, once he was a very clever boy and was very smart. He ended up learning most of what his father had to teach without the older giraffe even realizing that he was teaching him something, and this way, the young one knew nearly all of the magic tricks of his master.

His father was admired by what the young boy had learned, and he came to admire his son as someone extremely gifted, even though he was still unsure if the boy would be able to survive, since it seemed that he would be sick for the rest of his life.

Still, thanks to the medicines and the mystic arts that he learned, he was able to live a long life, and life that he used to become a healer, just like his father was. Thanks to all of the experience that he got in order to be able to treat himself, he also learned how to treat others and to make them feel better, and he was using it to help as many mammals as he could, including the ones outside of his own species.

He reached a great fame as healer who was always sick, but who was able to heal anyone else, and some said that his constant sickness was some kind of compensation for his talent to heal anyone. He gained so much fame that mammals form all species started to come to him to receive healing.

Among these mammals, there was a female hippo, who soon was able to get his attention. This is one legend in which the hero falls in love for someone outside of his own species. The giraffe fell in love for a hippo.

Their difference of species meant nothing to his love, and he was willing to give up everything to be able to be with her. However, this woman who he loved was promised to someone else from her own people, and that was something that he had nothing to do about. This deeply saddened him, but he only continued with his duties as a healer.

There was a time when a dire drought affected their land, and all the mammals suffered, including the hippos, like the woman who he loved. In there, he saw himself with little choices but to use his magic to be able to form some kind of pact with the spirits, so they would out an end to the drought. He was able to form the pact, but it had a price: his own life.

Thinking only about the well-being of the one who he loved, he accepted without hesitation, and in that day, the drought ended.

His story lived, and became a legend.

**Noble Phantasms: _All Ailments Shall be Healed, Bogsiinta Ruuxa:_** This is a sublimation of his fame as a great healer, and of his reputation for healing off all ailments, both of natural origin as well as the ones that came from the world of the spirits and of magic. This takes the form of a charm that he carries in his hands, and which he is able to use even as a weapon and as a catalyst for the rest of his magic, increasing the power of it. Upon releasing the True Name of hid Noble Phantasm, he causes this charm to release a powerful wave that cleanses all of the evil in the area, forcing the bodies of himself and of his allies to heal themselves. This causes the ones inside this range and who he wants to be healed to be cured from all forms of things, from magical diseases to curses. In mortals, this is able to restore their health even if they are on the verge of death, and it allows him to heal even ailments that would normally not be healed, like AIDS, and even cancer. In Servants, it serves to cleanse their bodies of poisons and toxins, as well as healing them from curses that could have been placed by other Servants, being particularly effective in freeing them from the effects of other Casters. This is a C++ Rank, anti-ailment Noble Phantasm.


	25. Zaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sorceress otter who knows all of the secrets of the sea.

**True Name:** Zaria

**Also Known As:** The Great Sea Witch

**Species:** Marine otter

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** She stands on around 3 feet tall, and she has a body of someone who lived little adventures herself in her life, something that fits well the description of most proper Caster Servants. She has dark-brown fur all over her body, with a fawn-coloration on her belly, chest and jawline. Her eyes are of hazelnut coloration. She wears clothing that is a dress of the color of the water of the sea.

**Personality:** She is a mammal who got deeply disgusted with other mammals, and she often sees the worse in them and expects them all to be stupid and cruel, and to think only on themselves. Of course, his view applies to most mammals, so she has little prejudices, but it also means that she has a very dim view on mammals in general, and to be very hesitant to interact with them, even less trust them. However, she is a mammal ho still has her own code of moral and honor, and she sees all lives as precious, and this makes her be the kind who will not simply sit back and watch as a mammal kills others who are innocents. It is very hard to make her let go of her dim view on mammals, and for a Master to achieve that is something admirable…

**Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

**Likes:** The sea, being free, the creatures of the sea, clam days

**Dislikes:** Dry land, mammals (in general), cruelty and stupidity

**Combat:** As a Caster, she favors the use of her magic to fight, which includes the use of magic to control the weather and the elements related to the storms and seas. She will often use her magic to summon winds and storms, and use magic related to water and to lightnings. She is able to make it with a skill that catches most off-guard, especially thanks to her _Discipline of Elemental Spirits_ , which grants to her a very powerful magician. She is also an adept of the use of _Witchcraft_ , which will allow her to curse and hypnotize others with her power so she can have several advantages.

She is also able to create a territory with her _Territory Creation_ skill, and it allows her to make a temple for herself and use it as a base of operations. It allows her to control the climate around the temple to surround it in storms and in mist. She is also able to know what happens around it. Also, she will prefer her temple to be somewhere that is at least close to the sea.

She is also able to use her _Familiar Creation_ to be able to create minions out of the remains of sea creatures, allowing her to make out marine atrocities that serve as her weapons in battle, as well as realizing a great array of functions.

Her two Noble Phantasms are very powerful, and they must both used very carefully. The first, because it consumes a great deal of magic energy, the second because once it is used, even she will have absolutely no control over it.

**Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** A **_LUK :_** C+ **_NP :_** A+

**Skills: Territory Creation:** This is the skill to control the ley lines to be able to create a territory that gives her several advantages, which include the manipulation of mana to supply herself and to achieve greater deeds of magic. At this ranking, she is able to create a “temple, which is far superior to a workshop. **A Rank**

**Item Construction** **:** She is able to use this skill to create a series of magical equipment that serve to a variety of purposes. **B Rank**

**Disciple of Elemental Spirits** **:** This is the proof that she received lessons and guidance from the spirits of the sea, which introduced her to the arts of magecraft, and gave to her skills that surpass the ones of most mammals with ease. This allows her a great power, as well as the ability to use magic that most mammals, even other Casters, have little to no knowledge about. **A Rank**

**Witchcraft** **:** An amalgamation of magical secrets that specially involve the ability to cast curses and to affect others. **A+ Rank**

**Familiar Creation** **:** This is the skill to be able to create familiars, which serve to a variety of purposes to her, which include serving as messengers and as soldiers in battle to kill her enemies. **B Rank**

**History:** Her story was one that didn’t had a nice start, once she was born under a star of bad omen, and she as dropped into a basked and stranded to the sea to die alone. However, she was found by beings of the sea, elemental spirits, which took her as one of them and raised her living in the sea, and away from other mortals.

They taught her the secrets of the magic of the sea, as well as all of the secrets that the sea could possibly hold, including the knowledge of the creatures that dwelled in there, both the ones that were familiar to mortals, and the ones that they would always avoid.

She grew, and eventually she had to leave her home with the nymphs of the sea, and she started to travel across the sea, mostly in the backs of sea creatures, with which she had learned to communicate. She soon was moving back to the mortal realms, the place where she came from.

Upon arriving, she saw nothing more than hate and cruelty, and she was disgusted with mammals, and she started to shut down from them, preferring to be alone than to be in their company. She made a home for herself in a distant island, hoping to don’t have to interact with mammals again.

However, stories of her magical powers had reached the main land, and soon, she saw herself being visited by all kinds of mammals who wanted her advices and her help. Most of them were selfish and despicable, however, some of them were actually noble, and they made her think that maybe there was still hope for mammals.

Tales of her were famous, as well as the tales of the heroes that were able to fulfill great quests only with her advices and magic, as well as for the stories of her making beasts of the sea as her servants, and even the story of her creating a giant maelstrom to punish a captain who had angered her. All of these stories turned into her own legend, and even if she was never properly a heroine, she had her name written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Storm of Vengeance, Morský Zezlo:_** This is the legendary scepter with a giant pearl that she owned, and which was said to be one of the main secrets of all of her power. Passively, this Noble Phantasm is of a D Rank, which’s only effect is to increase slightly the power of her magic, once it was never that important for her magic. However, due to the great legend regarding the scepter and her magic, she is able to release its True Name ins a spectacular way, creating a gigantic storm that can easily eradicate a fleet of ships, and it is capable of creating thunders and hurricane-strong winds, torrential rain, and even to create maelstroms. This effect is a manifestation of the power of the scepter, and it is able to select only one of these effects selectively, and only in a selected area, causing it to be extremely powerful and destructive, once it can be summoned even in the dry land. Upon the release of the True Name, this takes the power of an A+ Rank, anti-fleet Noble Phantasm.

**_Beast of the Uncharted Depths, Kraken:_** This is a materialization of the legend that she could summon the creatures of the deep seas to serve her and attack her enemies for her, including the gigantic Kraken, said to be her own personal familiar. This Noble Phantasm manifests as a gelatinous glob, that is actually very similar to a gigantic version of the egg of a fish or mollusk, complete with a small embryo inside of it. To activate this Noble Phantasm, she needs to release the True Name and allow the egg to be submerged in water, upon this, the egg will hatch, and the embryo will have an explosive growth, becoming an adult in just a few seconds. Once hatched, this creature will grow to a gigantic size, and look like something between an octopus, a shark, an eel, and other sea beasts, looking truly like a horror that came from the deep seas. This creature has a voracious hunger, and it will attack anything that it can even remotely recognize as food (which means basically anything smaller than itself, including mammals), and will attempt to eat anything. Once it is summoned, this creature cannot be controlled, not even by her, and it will continue to exist even after she dies. The result is that this Noble Phantasm is extremely dangerous, because it brings to existence a creature that might very well devour her and then continue to destroy everything around it without any restriction. This is an EX Rank, anti-fleet Noble Phantasm.


	26. Belcho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mage who was and still is obssessed with clocks and their working...

**True Name:** Belcho

**Also Known As:** The Master of Clockworks

**Species:** Deer

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** During his life he looked like a normal deer, standing nearly 6.7 feet tall, and with big antlers on his head and fur of brown coloration. However, now that he has “modified” his body to have a clockwork armor, his body is covered into an armor of mechanism of golden coloration. This makes him look bigger, standing into imposing 8.2 feet tall, and with big and massive arms and big antlers made out of metal. His eyes are still visible, and they are of a deep golden-brown coloration.

**Personality:** He is the kind of mammal who shows signs of obsession, once he is extremely determined into focusing on his clockwork creations, and he does believe that his clockwork would be a technology that would have changed the world. He shows a disdain for the modern technology, especially the one that is electronic in nature, once he believes that the clockworks would have changed the world in a way much better than this (not to mention the regular disdain for technology that the more conservative mages have). His wish to the Holy Grail would be to be able to change the direction to the world took, so he would have been able to fulfill his own goals in life and to use the clockwork to change the world…

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Likes:** Clocks, mechanical works, being able to work on his creations

**Dislikes:** Electronic technology, people who don’t see the greatness of his dream

**Combat:** He is a Caster, however, instead of his magic; his true power relies on his passion for the mechanical clockwork engines, which were sublime on his new powers and skills as a Servant. The most obvious use of this is the creation of his _Mechanized Armor_ , which covers his body and allows him to have a greater strength and resilience than normal. When questioned about this, he will simply say that he “converted himself into his dream”. He is also able to use his _Overload_ skill to force his mechanical armor beyond its limit, but doing so causes damage to the armor and, since it is ingrained on his body, it also damages his own body.

Another strong point that he has is the use of his _Item Creation_ skill to fabricate clockwork golems. This way, he is able to create creatures that resemble “steampunk monsters” in order to fight for him in battle. These creatures can easily kill a mortal, but will hardly represent a threat to Servants, unless they are into massive numbers.

In battle, he also resort to the use of magic, however, his level of magic compares to the strongest of the modern mages, what is rather weak when compared to other Caster Servants. Of course, this is the kind of thing that makes him weak against Servants who enjoy of a level in _Magic Resistance_.

In the moments of great difficulty, he will use his Noble Phantasm to cast them into an inner world of infinite clockworks in which he has absolute advantages.

**Parameters: _STR_ :** C++ **_END_ :** C++ **_AGI_ :** C+ **_MAN_ :** A **_LUK_ :** E **_NP_ :** EX

**Skills: Territory Creation:** He is unable to create a temple or anything similar, but he is able to create a workshop, which is very good for him to work on his clockwork creations. It also allows him to work on his own armor, allowing him to repair it. **B Rank**

**Item Construction** **:** He is able to create all kinds of special objects from his clockwork. He is particularly good in using it to create constructs of clockwork, all of which have special qualities, like piston legs for great jumps, slings to shot projectiles, and even cannonballs on the back. These constructs can have all kinds of shapes, but he mostly models them after animals, both mammals and non-mammals. **A Rank**

**Single-Mindedness** **:** In life, he got famous for his obsession with his work, which led him to spend days without sleeping or eating. As a Servant, this sublimes in the form of this skill, which allows him to completely immerse himself into something, and show a supernatural degree of focus. This applies to things like calculations, planning, and building, being able to increase the effectiveness of his Item Construction skill. **C Rank**

**Mechanized Armor** **:** Rumors that went around the magical world said that, besides his own obsession, Belcho also wanted to find a way to use mechanical work to increase the power of the mammal body, and this reflects what it could have been if he had succeeded. Thanks to this, his body now has a covering of an armor made out of clockwork, which works both as a protection to him and as a way of increasing the strength of his own body. This increases his STR and END, and even offers some help to his AGI. **B Rank**

**Overload** **:** He is able to increase greatly the power of his own physical attributes by inducing his armor to work with much more strength. However, this effort causes damage to the armor, and since the armor is so together with him that is nearly as his own body, the damages to the armor damage his organic body. **D Rank**

**History:** In life, he was a mage who had a great fascination by the substitution of science for magic, as a way of making viable magical advancements to the regular public without risking exposing the secret of magic to the world.

One of his obsessions was the functioning of mechanical devices, much like the golems of ancient times and the ancient systems of legends.

One way he found of using it was with a system that used gears and an engine to make them move, making possible motions and the working of complex machinery. This led him to immerse himself in this work and he was able to create what would be remembered as the first mechanical watch.

The early version that he created was moved by equal parts of science and magic, and it was used by him for personal use. However, it was a start, and Belcho started to work more and more on the development of a clock that was moved only by the force that would be accepted as science, without any help of magic.

After countless failures, he finally was able to create the first mechanical clocks of the world. His creation soon started to popularize, and they opened the gates for a whole new arrange of creations based on their mechanical force. This was what popularized the gears as parts of engines, and some say that it even helped to quick-start the great mechanical revolution of the world.

He had dreamed about a world where all of the great achievements from the Age of Gods could be reproduced by the functioning of clockworks, the mechanical force that he saw so many times in action and that had moved him like nothing else in his life, not even the obsession that he, as a mage, should have with unlocking the secrets of magic.

He was taken as a very eccentric man, and some are actually glad that he died without ever seeing his dream coming true…

**Noble Phantasms: _Ultimate Clockworks:_** The sublimation of his obsession and dream. This Noble Phantasm generates a great Reality Marble that is composed completely by clockworks. In this dimension, everything is ruled by the motions of gears and pistons, and it almost seems like the inside of a gigantic clock. While in this dimension, he is able to navigate through it calmly, being able to control his own gravity and not lose his calm as he walks through this intricate work of clock. Other individuals, however, see themselves overwhelmed by the complexity of this dimension, and might see themselves risking being crushed into the gears if they don’t tread carefully, not to mention that they are easily disoriented by the working and moving of this dimension. Also, when this is active, he can cause the smaller gears and metals to assemble together to form all kinds of things out of clockwork, including more of his golems and even weapons that he can use to attack enemies. This is an EX Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	27. Hao Feng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunuchs were individuals of great power in the past. He is an example of this.

**True Name:** Hao Feng

**Also Known As:** The Eunuch Sorcerer

**Species:** Wolf

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He stands a little over 6 feet tall, and has a body that combines with someone who was a scholar and an advisor in life. Also, due to him having been made an eunuch still very young, his body developed little muscle, and his appearance and voice are androgynous and actually pretty feminine. The fur on his body is of a light-brown coloration, with a cream coloration on his chest, stomach and jawline. His eyes are of the color of amethysts. When summon, he is wearing garments that combine with an important advisor of the old times, with white pants and a blue robe on his body, as well as a fancy black hat on his head.

**Personality:** As someone who went through all of the things that he did, he is the kind of person who does not gets easily upset or surprised, and he is able to keep his cool and the coherent thinking on most of the situations and is extremely hard to make him lose his focus or to make him angry to the point of him making a mistake. He is also the kind who seems not to get upset with anything, and apparently, there are very little things that can make him angry at all. When summon, he sees his Master as a new lord, and he will often behaves like a guider and as a faithful servant. He lived a full life, and there are virtually no wishes that he has left that would require a miracle of the Holy Grail to be fulfilled, except, of course, the wish of having back what was once stolen from him (he wants to reverse his own condition as an eunuch).

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Likes:** Tea, reasonable people, conversations, studies

**Dislikes:** Foolish people, arrogance, tyrants, people who don’t listen to reason

**Combat:** He is a special kind of Caster, with his strength relying on his ability to lead great groups of individuals. This is manifested by both his _Charisma_ and _Advice of the Strategist_ skills, which allow him to help armies to fight better in combats by both giving their leaders guidance and increasing the morale of the troops. Of course, normally it is hard to use it in a common Grail War, but if he can, it will prove to be a great advantage in battle.

He still has magical skills, and his favored magic runs around the lines of wind, water and fire, as well as around the magic of yin-yang. He often uses his _Item Construction_ skill to create magical scrolls that are so important for his magic. Through his scrolls, he summons most of his magic, and he can even make weaker versions of his scrolls that can be used by others.

In the moments when his group is in the most need, he will make use of his Noble Phantasm.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** E **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** D **_MAN :_** A+ **_LUK :_** B+ **_NP :_** C

**Skills: Territory Creation:** This represents his own skill in magic, allowing him to create a territory in which he gain advantages. At this level, he is able to create an “office”, that is inferior to a “workshop”. **C Rank**

**Item Construction** **:** This skill allows him to use his magic to fabricate all kinds of objects, including magical scrolls and other objects that can serve to various functions. **B Rank**

**Advice of the Strategist** **:** In life, he was a very important advisor of the emperor, and he was one which’s vast knowledge was priceless, including in their military tactics, and it would be very important for the country to be able to resist the attacks of enemies. At this ranking, he is able to give advices over strategy to others that secure great chances of success, increasing the efficiency of armies in battle. **A Rank**

**Charisma** **:** He didn’t ruled the kingdom, so per say, but his guidance was important to help the country grow. **C- Rank**

**History:** As a punishment for his father’s crime, he was made a eunuch while he was still very young.

As a result, he had to grow up this way, not to mention that he had to deal with the society that labeled him as nothing more than the child of a traitor, and this affected him a lot, as he grew up in that society that was so cruel.

Overtime, he was able to become a studious, and this allowed him to quickly receive some rankings in the government, what was only possible after the previous ruler had died. This way, he got a chance to prove his worth to the people, and he did proved many times that he was a wise man, by suppling the new ruler with good advices, which proved just how smart he had become.

As a studious, he was able to learn magical secrets, even more as he gained access to the studies of the ones who lived in the palace. He started to learn from the great sages of the palace, and he learned much more things, things that he would not be able to learn in other ways. This way, he was able to grow in strength of spirit and mind, as well as acquire more power than before.

However, the reason why he got the most famous was for when his country entered in a war. In this time, he was able to put all of his knowledge to use, for he had studied history of war and military for a long time. Now that this war ragged, he was able to put all of that knowledge to use, and demonstrate all of the skill that he had cumulated in his studies to be able to help his people and country.

During the following two years, he was able to use his great strategy to be able to help his country, much smaller than the enemy, to be able to resist the advances during several years. He used several tactics of war that still today are considered to be extremely skilled, and were a real proof of his great skills and powers.

The most famous event, however, was during a time in which he had ordered the armies to build a special labyrinth made out of stone pillars, which would serve as a trap for the enemies to come in. Once ready, he used his knowledge of magic to turn that whole labyrinth into a Bounded Field, which would have the effect of confusing the minds of everyone in it. This was priceless for its ability to cause the enemies to lose their track, causing them to get easily lost in there, and allowing them to walk into traps that lead to their ultimate defeat.

With this victory, he was able to secure the safety and the position of his country and their ruler, and this granted him to have great prestige among his people. After the end of the war, he received great honor and control over vast lands and a position of power that allowed him to become an important politician, who would be of help to the ruler of his country.

Still today, there are many people around the country who talked about his unwavering bravery and devotion to his country and to their cause, and all of the sacrifices that he made in this world, and that granted him to become a legend. However, due to his condition as a eunuch, he was never able to have children of his own, and this was something that fated his family and clan to end. This was something that he carried with him until the end of his life, and that was the only grief that he had in his last days.

Due to his great strategies and his incredible skills, he was able to write his name in history, and this, in turn, caused him to be forever written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Will of the Great Councilor:_** This is a sublimation of one of the great fame that he had in life as an advisor and a strategist, and it allows him to summon the any scrolls that he wrote in his life to be able to use them to support the magical power of the ones around him. This manifests as a single patch of scroll that he carries inside his robes at all the time, and he is able to activate it by releasing the True Name and unfolding the scroll, which then unfold into a length equivalent to dozens of hundreds of scrolls. All of this scroll then forms a whole area around him that allows him to cause the magic of the scroll to flow around. In all of this paper, are written many memories and theories of strategy and knowledge that he had in life, and in this, he is able to  use this in battle to increase the power of himself and others by focusing the magic of the scroll. This is the kind of Noble Phantasm that spreads to a range of a few miles away from the origin point, as the power of it serves to increase the performance of himself and of the others around him so they can fight better. This is the kind of Noble Phantasm that can show its true power and full potential when he is fighting along with allies. This is a C Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	28. Reynard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To some, a synbol of pride to a whole species, to others, the most despicable fox who ever lived. This guy is the King of Tricksters, you better what your back and your wallet when near him...

**True Name:** Reynard

**Also Known As:** The Great Trickster, The King of Tricksters, Fox of Tales

**Species:** Red fox

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As a fox, he stands around 4,2 feet tall, and he has the kind of building that you would expect from someone who is not a proper warrior, being very thin, to the point where some might think he is anorexic, but he still has some muscles hide in beneath his thick and russet-colored fur over all of his body. The fur on his chest, stomach, and jawline, is of white coloration, and the fur is black on his ears and white on the tip of his tail, with a much darker coloration on his feet and hands. When summon, he is wearing black clothing that look somewhat like the ones of a burglar, but they also look fancy, as if he was some kind of underground criminal lord of the medieval Europe.

**Personality:** As the legendary trickster, he has the kind of personality that most would expect of him, being manipulative, sarcastic, cynic and even a bit cruel in his ways of acting. However, if you know him well enough, you will see that he is actually more than that. It is very hard for him to acquire true loyalty to someone, but once he does, he will be loyal to others and even make efforts to protect them. He is the kind of person who actually thinks of others, and he will often demonstrate this by doing the occasional act of kindness and generosity, however, he will never be above willingly putting innocents in harm’s way in order to get what he wants. He misses his family dearly, and he wishes to be able to be with them again, and this is why he is searching for the Grail, and he is willing to go to any lengths to be able to have it in his hands, even threatening, manipulating and killing his own Master.

**Alignment:** Neutral Evil

**Likes:** Gold, food, having an easy life, the memory of his family, going to bed with others, having fun, winning bets

**Dislikes:** Losing bets, people who get on his way, arrogant mammals, bigotry, being made of fool, being outfoxed

**Combat:** Normally, Reynard would be electable only for the Assassin Class, however, due to his very nature as the “king of tricksters”, he found a way to “trick” the very system of the Holy Grail War into thinking that he qualified for the Caster Class, despite never having been a true studious of magic or mage during his life. The same way, he could also trick the Holy Grail into thinking that he classified to any other Class, even Saber (or so he claims).

Due to the Assassin being his base class, he often favors the way of fighting of an Assassin, often sneaking up behind his enemies and attacking them before they notice it, and he will prefer to use these treacherous tactics than going into direct fight, if he ever has the option. However, the greatest way of him to fight is to trick others in order to gain advantages and to use them.

This is represented by his first Noble Phantasm, _Lügnerzunge_ , which is a sublimation of his legend as a trickster. In the battle, he will often resort to it to induce his enemies to trust him or to do things that will put them into disadvantage. It is also not uncommon for him to use this to form temporary “alliances” with other Servants by making them believe that they should team up to defeat a common enemy (this might sometimes work by leading them to turn on their own allies, or even on their own Masters [!]), and these “alliances” usually end with him stabbing the other in the back.

Also, he possesses his second Noble Phantasm, which is something that he should normally possesses, but that he acquires due to have been summon with qualities of the Caster Class. This is a book that allows him to materialize nearly anything, and that has direct connection with his two skills of the Caster Class. His _Territory Creation_ skill serves for him to “refuel” his book by drawing mana, turning it into ink, and using it into “refuel” his Noble Phantasm for further use. His _Item Construction_ skill actually consists into him materializing any object that is described in the pages of the book, allowing him to materialize nearly anything. He is able to materialize nearly anything from his book, which includes lightning and fireballs, as well as beasts to serve as mounts.

**Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C++ **_LUK : _**A+ **_NP :_** C

**Skills: Territory Creation:** This skill allows him to create a “laboratory”, which is more like a studio where he can write on his book Noble Phantasm. **C Rank**

**Item Construction** **:** Reynard has repeatedly demonstrated that he is able to create nearly all kinds of objects, from magic swords to magical hollow tubes that can shot lightnings. **EX Rank**

**Double Summon** **:** A very rare skill. Due to his past, and to the story attributed to him, Reynard qualifies for the Assassin Class. Under special circumstances of his invocation, he is summoned as a Caster, but he retains the qualities as if he was summoned both as Caster and as Assassin. **B Rank**

**Presence Concealment** **:** He is able to hide his presence as a Servant, allowing him to spy and approach on others without while avoiding detection. The rank drops considerably when he is preparing an attack. **B Rank**

**Instinct** **:** He is able to predict the “best personal course of action” in battle, and he uses it mostly defensively. **C Rank**

**Self-Preservation** **:** Many times, he was able to cheat death and save his own skin by making use of his cunning. With this skill, he is able to ensure his own safety and to be able to escape as long as he is able to keep the chances at an absolute minimum. **B Rank**

**History:** He was a fox that lived to be the embodiment of their stereotypes, but he also had several noble deeds attributed to himself. His adventures gave birth to several fables all over the old continent, making him become a symbol of intelligence and cunning winning over size and brute strength. However, his true main story, which is unknown to many, is quite a sad one…

Reynard has a harsh life, growing up with an abusive father and a mother who taught him that stealing and lying was the only way foxes could survive. He grew up as the stereotype fox, and he got famous for all of the things he did in life, including stealing, scamming, and lying to others. Despite this, he was able to have a happy life, even being able to find love and have children.

His acts of trickery made many animals hate him, including the king, who was a greedy and arrogant fool who did not accepted to be bested by a fox. He sent his own men after Reynard, but the fox once more proved to be too smart for them, and made the bear and tiger sent after him back to the king bruised and empty-handed. However, Reynard was betrayed by a good friend, who took him in front of the king, who declared that the fox was going to be put to death, and his own family also.

Reynard was able to get away by claiming the location of a treasure, and asking for his life to be spared so he would share this location with the king. The greedy lion accepted, and Reynard used this chance to elope, and to tell his wife to do the same and take their children. The king realized the treachery, and sent his own men after the fox, but they all returned empty handed.

Reynard decided that it would be too dangerous for his family to be with someone like him, so he told his wife that it was time for them to separate. Reynard went his own way, and his wife stayed with the children, with three bags of gold left by her husband. Reynard started to travel, and he gave birth to all of the tales about himself.

The king, however, did one last thing. He ordered a tale to be written about Reynard, a tale where all of his flaws were maximized, and he was depicted as what could be worse in a fox: a thief, a liar, a murderer, a rapist, and a traitor. This was his last insult to Reynard, to his kind, and to all of his descendants.

Normally, someone with Reynard’s traits would not be considered a hero, but he is still considered one. He lived great adventures during the time when he lived and, despite his dubious actions and morals, he became a symbol of the oppressed ones standing and giving back at the oppression nobles of that time, as well as a symbol of smarts and wits defeating size and brute strength. This is enough for him to have his name forever written in the Throne of Heroes, even though some might bring forward the hypothesis that Reynard, the King of Tricksters, managed to trick the Throne of Heroes into thinking that he was a hero…

**Noble Phantasms: _Tales of a Great Trickster, Lügnerzunge:_** In the tales, Reynard was famous for being able to deceive everyone with his lies, and he truly did was able to fool everyone around him with the right words and appealing to their greed and arrogance. This Noble Phantasm is a sublimation of this characteristic, and instead of taking the form of a weapon or any other conceptual object, this Noble Phantasm is his own voice. This Noble Phantasm can be activate by him at will, and it simply requires him telling a deliberate lie or “half-truth”. With this Noble Phantasm working, he is able to cause one target to believe in anything that he says, as long as it sounds reasonable to a certain minimum. It can be overcome with resistance to mental effects or with Magic Resistance, and an individual who can find the flaws and inconsistencies on his claims, or who is smarter than him, can break the lie and nullify the effect. This is a C Rank, anti-unity/anti-mind Noble Phantasm.

**_Fuchs Fabeln, Tales of the Kindred:_** A book that has a great collection of all of the fables that were attribute to him, This Noble Phantasm allows him to pull out of the book anything that is written in its pages, be it magical weapons, beasts, lightnings, and even storms. In order to summon something from the book, he has to cause the words to float out of the book, leaving the page they are in empty, and this page has to later be “refueled” by writing something else to cover the page. This causes this to be a highly versatile Noble Phantasm, capable of supplying nearly all of his needs. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	29. Ato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great priest of the Great Anansi

**True Name:** Ato

**Also Known As:** Favored Child of the Spider

**Species:** Giant Forest Hog

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As a giant forest hog, he stands nearly eight feet tall, and his physique denotes who strong he is. His fur is of a dark coloration, but is covered into a grayish fur that covers his whole body, giving him an appearance that is rather intimidating. His eyes are of the color of gold. When summon, he is wearing a clothing that is all black in color, with the red spider-motif, and it includes pants, a shirt, and a jacket-like vest on his body, and he is also carrying a staff that has a spider web in the tip.

**Personality:** He is an adept of the trickster spider, and so, it is no surprise that he is a trickster himself, to be the kind that will be able to win the favor of the spider god. He is a person who is constantly making use of intelligence to trick others, and he has kind of a cunning and confident trickster, being suave on his way of acting, and also having a love for pranks and for being able to outsmart others, proving his worth to Anansi.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Likes:** outsmarting others, winning, defeating enemies

**Dislikes:** Being outsmarted

**Combat:** As a Caster, he is not a very combat-oriented Servant, instead preferring to use his magic to fight enemies and gain an edge of advantage. He is particularly skilled in the use of his _Illusionism_ skill, which allows him to project his own thought in reality, allowing him the change the very way that others perceive reality, and even reality itself. Of course, he also makes use of his skills to be able to attack and defend, mostly with a spider-them for his spells.

He also makes use of his _Familiar Creation_ to fabricate spider familiars, which can serve as spies and also to poison enemies through their bites.

His two Noble Phantasms are the ones he most uses. _Anansi’s Web_ is one that serves for him to imprison most of the enemies of battle. _Anansi’s Fables_ is his ultimate attack, being the kind of attack that can usually grant victory, but it consumes a lot of magical energy.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** D+ **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** D **_MAN :_** B+ **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** C++

**Skills: Territory Creation:** This is the skill to use magic to manipulate the mana from the ley lines to create a territory. At this ranking, he is able to create a “ritualistic  area”, which is very similar to a “temple”. **A Rank**

**Item Construction** **:** This is the skill to be able to create magical objects and artifacts, give that one has time and the right materials to do so. **C+ Rank**

**Illusionism** **:** This skill denotes his excellence in the art of magical illusion, allowing him to be able to create fake images and sounds, and sometimes even project his own thoughts and dreams in reality. He has the greatest possible ranking in this, and it allows him to be able to project all kinds of nightmares and dreams in the minds of others, altering their perceptions and causing them unimaginable suffering without causing any damage to their bodies. He is also able to manifest illusions in reality, which can be up to the size of a whole village, and they can deceive all of the five senses of living beings. At this level, it is possible to go beyond deceiving living beings, and it is actually possible to deceive the very ambient, making it behave as if reality itself had been modified. **A+ Rank**

**Wisdom of the Spider** **:** This is a representation of the great knowledge that Anansi acquired and passed down to all of his people, and that Ato, as the favored child of the spider, managed to inherit. It allows him to acquire and utilize any skill to an equivalent of B to A Rank, save for the ones that are truly unique to certain Heroic Spirits. Also, he is able to teach these skills to the ones that he considers worth. **A Rank**

**Familiar Creation** **:** At this ranking, he is able to use this skill to create spider familiars that serve for a variety of purposes. **C+ Rank**

**History:** He was born into a community that was said to been descendant of the people who had been saved by the clever Anansi, the spider. As so, he grew in the beliefs of the respect by the great stories of the noble spider, coming to admire him as a creature of great wisdom and power, nearly a living god.

He grew up and became a priest of his people, and he never stopped to admire Anansi for his cleverness. Overtime, he became a founder an order that exists until today, known as “Children of the spider” which is dedicated to preserve and gather knowledge form all the sources they can find. All of it based in the great teachings of the spider Anansi, a figure of great importance in their beliefs.

They were famous as guardians of knowledge in their land, and he, as their founder and leader, became famous as a great guide of his own people. There are many tales of him and about his magic achievements, and many tales about how he fought the evil in his land and secured that his people would have a future.

He was a priest that lived to the legacy of Anansi, by using his knowledge and cleverness, coupled with his own magical tricks, to be able to beat and defeat all of the ones who tried to instigate chaos in his land and cause suffering to the ones who lived in there. He continued to live for years as a spiritual guide, a guardian of all kinds of knowledge, and the defender of these lands against all wickedness.

This all granted him to be memorized on the hearts and beliefs of his people, among the same rankings as Anansi himself. Now, he has his name written forever in the legends, and in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Tales of the Spider, Anansi’s Fables:_** This is a representation of his beliefs and in the teachings of the great tales of the great spider Anansi. By releasing this Noble Phantasm, he is able to create a Reality Marble that manifests the tales of the legendary Anansi, all of them materialized into something that he can manipulate. Inside this world, he is able to alter the reality to be able to restructure the world around him as he wants, and in doing that, he is able to alter this world with one single thought, being able to alter the time, the space, and even the reality itself. This way, he is able to subjugate nearly anyone by making use of the environment itself to fight. This is an A+ rank, anti-team Noble Phantasm.

**_The Great Spider of Capture, Anansi’s Web:_** This is a representation of the skills that Anansi used to be able to capture the evil-doers that were later traded with the Celestial Father in exchange for the stories and knowledge that allowed his people to grow. This is a Noble Phantasm that manifests as a string of spider web that he carries around his wrist, and which he can activate by releasing its True Name. Upon activated, this string of web is able to turn into all kinds of web traps that are able to immobilize an enemy stuck by them. This can take the shape of strings of silk, of complete webs of spider, or even of sticky silk that traps the others by gluing them to surfaces. Once captured, the ones inside are unable to escape, and the web has the effect of neutralizing all kinds of magic, including the activation of Noble Phantasms. This is a C++ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	30. Birgit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ewe is not a mage, but she is a great chemist of extraordinary skills

**True Name:** Birgit

**Also Known As:** The Queen of Chemists

**Species:** Ewe

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** As an ewe, she stands around five and a half feet tall, and has a very thin and frail-looking building, as it is to be expected from someone who never has been in battles in her whole life. She has white wool on her body and a pink skin, and her eyes are of a green coloration. When summon she is wearing white clothes that one would expect to see in the body of a scientist, like she was in her life. She wears even a long trench-coat of white coloration, and underneath it she has several vials of different chemical components and compounds that she uses to apply her “magic”.

**Personality:** As a scientist, she is very dedicated to her cause, and she was, when alive, the kind that did not believed in anything that she could not see with her on eyes, as a result, she was never a believer of the supernatural, until the moment she died and was summoned back to the world as a Servant. In her current state, she is very curious about this what is called magic, and she intends to obtain the Grail to be able to study it and find out the truth about this strange new thing. She is curious by nature, and this was what allowed her to become a great scientist and realize so many advances as she did, and she is responsible and dedicated to her work. She is an individual of routine, and she will make sure to do things the right way, for she learned long ago that errors can easily cost everything that someone so hardly worked for.

**Alignment:** True Neutral

**Likes:** Being respected, working in her compounds, fresh veggies, being appraised, when people see the importance of her work

**Dislikes:** People confusing her science with magic, people who get in her way, being misjudged for being female, her health condition

**Combat:** As a Caster, she is physically weak, and she tends to use other means of attacking. However, she was never truly a magician in life, so her skills on magecraft are virtually nonexistent. However, she is able to compensate it through the use of abilities in chemistry that she never had in life, represented by the skill _Chemical Compounds_ , with her talent as a chemistry elevated to the level of a Heroic Spirit, what allows her to use chemical effects that imitate several effects of magic. Also, since they are chemical, and not mystic, all of the attacks that she uses cannot be blocked like magic can. The result is that the _Magic Resistance_ skill is rendered virtually ineffective against her own chemical attacks.

Physically, she is extremely weak, and it gets worse due to the effect of her _Weak Constitution_ skill, which might even cause her to have fits of pain and weakness that even prevent her from using her chemical compounds.

Her greatest weapons are her four Noble Phantasms, all of which need time and components to get ready, requiring her to work on her laboratory and make use of her _Item Construction (False)_ skill.

**Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** D **_MAN :_** C+ **_LUK :_** A **_NP :_**  

**Skills: Territory Creation:** She possesses this skill as a Caster, being able to manipulate the leylines to create an area for herself. Despite not being able to create a “workshop”, like a proper Caster, she is able to create an extremely efficient “laboratory”, where she can work in all of her chemical compounds. **C+ Rank**

**Item construction (False)** **:** She was never a mage in life, she so cannot receive the classic Item Construction skill, but she receives this skill, which is needed for her to prepare all of her chemical compounds, and to get her Noble Phantasms ready. This skill allows her to create elixirs, potions, and other chemical compounds that can imitate several effects of magecraft, even the most powerful ones. **A+ Rank**

**Chemical Compounds** **:** This is a skill that denotes her skill as a chemist, and it allows her to replace the spells and chants used by the Caster Class by the chemical combinations that she utilizes. This way, she is able to realize chemical reactions that mimic the effects of powerful magic, but are not magic in nature. Due to this, the “magical effects” that she uses are totally unaffected by _Magic Resistance_ , granting that even the Servants of the Saber Class will be vulnerable to her tricks. **A Rank**

**High-Speed Incantations** **:** This represents not the speed of calling spells, but the swiftness of combining chemical compounds for them to react. This allows her to use all of her “magic” with the speed of Single Action spells. **B Rank**

**Weak Constitution** **:** During the last years of her life, her health was greatly affected by the chemicals with which she dealt with, and it caused her to become weaker and weaker. This skill, at this rank, causes her to have a risk of suddenly losing her ability to fight, as she is committed by sudden fits of pain and weakness. The result is that, at some points, she might become unable to react and become helpless. **C+ Rank**

**History:** She was born in a humble family, and she had a rough life growing up, because they had very little food, and she had to work, along with the rest of her family, to be able to attain their sustain.

She worked in houses as a young maiden, and she soon caught the eye of one particular family, for she was a very smart ewe. They saw that the girl had a lot of potential, but she didn’t had the necessary resources to be able to achieve this potential, once her family was really poor.

This family decided to pay for her studies, and give to her the chance to grow and to become someone important in life. She, of course, had a lot of trouble to be accepted into an environment that was mostly dominated by men, and she had to fight to be respected in this area and taken serious as a scientist.

She was able to grow in this medium, and despite all the jokes and provocations of the men, she was able to prove herself to be very good in this mean, and she soon made a name for herself as a researcher.

Her area of expertise was in the use of chemicals. She had always been fascinated by the chemical reactions, the way that the elements changed and transformed in ways that were amazing to see. The way that elements reacted with each other, and could even turn into other elements. This was something that had always been able to capture her mind and her attention.

She spent years of her life researching the effects and processes of chemical reactions, and she was able to discover several chemical reactions, and she made several breakthroughs of the area, many even said that shew as the woman who turned alchemy into a real science.

However, this had a price to be paid, for in order to discover the chemical processes, she had to expose herself to all kind of chemicals, even the most dangerous ones. The result was that the chemicals slowly corroded her health, both physical and mental, and many observed that, over the years, she was becoming sicker and sicker.

She died before she turned thirty, and her name entered to history as the mother of chemistry, and her name was forever written in history and in the great Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Chemical Flame, Grieschisches Feuer (greek fire):_** This is a special compound that she creates, which is a powder that once exposed to the air will generate a powerful flames, which cannot be put out, unless by the most powerful mysteries, and that will cling to other individuals and burn them continuously. This is a C Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

**_Chemical Ice, Blitz Enfreiren (flash-freeze):_** This is a chemical compound that she can use in the form of a grenade, and it allows her to cause an immediate reducing in temperature, that is capable of freezing in the spot. This Noble Phantasm is able to freeze several enemies on the spot, being able to cause enemies to be completely immobilized in place, and even being able to freeze a whole river. This is a C Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

**_Acidic Compound, Korrosion (corrosion):_** This is a chemical compound that, when activated, combines the chemical elements and creates a smoke that is extremely corrosive, being able to eat away metal in the span of a few seconds, and being able to cause massive damage to anything in the area, even to Servants, as it eats away at their spiritual flesh. This is a C Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

**_Chemical Deluge, Regenbogenwelle (rainbow siege):_** This is the ultimate sublimation of her skills as a chemist, and it allows her to combine chemical compounds in order to create an explosive grenade that is a powerful compound that no other chemist in the world could hope to be able to imitate. Once activated, this compound will react violently, generated an explosion of multi-colored lights that has a focused power that can be described as “a miniature nuclear reaction”. This attack is so powerful that it has the power to completely annihilate anything that is in the immediate vicinity. This is an A Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	31. Astarte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legendary sphinx...

**True Name:** Astarte

**Also Known As:** The Sphinx

**Species:** Lioness with avian qualities

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** She is a very regal and imposing lioness, standing nearly nine feet tall, with fur of a golden coloration and with cream chest and stomach, and a tuff of black fur on the tip of her tail. Her eyes are of different colors, with one being yellow like the sun, and other being of a silvery coloration like the moon. When summon she is wearing a very elegant dress of indigo colorations that hugs her form. She also wears some silver and golden jewelry all over her body, as a symbol of her ancestry.

**Personality:** She is a person who is strong and determined, and she has the wisdom that the legendary sphynx is so famous for. She is a person who often has a calm smile in her face, and she is the kind that will hardly lose her cool over anything, demonstrating the kind of control and wisdom that many would expect in a person much older than her, and she is the kind that often sees the others as younger children who have a lot to learn. She also has kind of a sadistic side, as she is able to smile with a certain glee when she sees others in despair and sees them breaking. However, she is a wise individual who sees good in others, and she is often ready to work in favor of the ones who are strong and have some potential.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

**Likes:** Doing riddles, eating some food, nice challenges

**Dislikes:** Boredom, dull people

**Combat:** To a Caster, she has very great attributes, due to her own nature as a “monster”; also, she can qualify for the Berserker class. She does, however, relies a lot in her magical skills and in the arts of magic that she learned both from her homeland and from the land in which she made her home later on, showing great skill in both of them.

In battle, she will also make use of her _Wisdom of the Sphynx_ to be able to access all kinds of skills. The most common use is that she uses it to have knowledge of all kinds of magic, to allow her to use kinds of magic that she never had access in life, like the sacred eastern magic, or the African rituals. Not only that, but she also uses this to receive the _Clairvoyance_ skill, allowing her to even have access to the capacity to look into the future. She can also use this to acquire the ability to fight in nearly any style and with any weapon, what can prove very good when combined with her _Monstrous Strength_ skill, making her surprise others as a Caster with great skill in physical combat. Not to mention that her wings also allow here to fly to fight better.

She has an extra power when she is in her own territory, her temple. Inside of this, she is able to use the true magic, and she is able to control the magic of the area to supply herself and to be able to summon magic in ways that was only possible in the peak of the age of gods. Most of it is the magic that deals with the magic of sun and moon, which reflect her father. She is also able to use her _Item Construction_ to create all kinds of things, specially some special creatures made out of stone and wood, constructs, that follow her commands and fight in her name.

When she is having a hard time, she will use her Noble Phantasm, to be able to cause massive damage to an enemy. She also can use this in individuals who have caught her attention, to see how smart and strong they are, but in these cases, she will refrain the Noble Phantasm from causing them damage in case they are not able to pass the challenges.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** B+ **_LUK :_** A+ **_NP :_** B++

**Skills: Territory Creation:** with this skill, she is able to create a territory in which she gains several advantages. At this ranking, she is able to create a “temple”, in which she is able to use magic to a great level, being able to replicate the real magic that existed during the Age of Gods. She uses this for a variety of purposes, which include controlling time and space. **A Rank**

**Item Construction** **:** This is the skill that serves to build magical objects and artifacts, so long as she has the necessary resources and time. This is a skill that is very useful to her in general, allowing her to do all kinds of things. **B+ Rank**

**Monstrous Strength** **:** This is a skill that represents someone who was born as a monster and not as a hero. This is mostly due to the fame of the “monster” called Sphynx, which has spread across the whole world, making it more akin to the _Innocent Monster_ skill, and it allows her to have a physical strength that is superior to the one of a mortal. **C Rank**

**Wisdom of the Sphynx** **:** This is a skill that represents the great wisdom that she possesses, coming from being a child of a god, and due to the many adventures that she went through in her life. This skill is a sublimation of all of this, and it allows her to apply all kinds of knowledge to the events of her life. Thanks to this skill she can, with the exception of the ones that are truly unique to certain Heroic Spirits, temporarily acquire any kind of skill with a proficiency of B to A Rank. **A+ Rank**

**Protection of Horus** **:** As the child of the sun god Horus, she enjoys his protection in moments of great need, which manifests as a great bonus in LUK that manifests whenever she on the open ground, under a watch of either one of his two eyes. However, if she is away from either the sun or the moon, she will not be able to activate this skill. **A Rank**

**Divinity** **:** She is a demigod, born as a daughter from the great god Horus, the sun. However, due to her own fame as a monster and magical beast having overwhelmed her true nature as the daughter of the divine, the ranking in this skill is significantly reduced. **C Rank**

**History:** She is an example of a certain Heroic Spirit whose origins are open to debate, and which’s particular fame have spread to different cultures and locations. She is a Heroic spirit that nowadays is still considered more a magical creature than a proper hero, but her true story secures her as place among heroes, and her legend grants her to be worth of having her name written in the Throne.

She was born in the ancient lands of pharaohs, being the child of Horus with a mortal. Due to this, she was born as a lioness, but due to being a child of Horus, the great hawk god, she was born with hawk wings on her back. This was quite the phenomenon, and soon, she was being treated as a living goddess.

Still, she never wanted to rule, instead choosing to be a studious, and using her knowledge to help her people and offering them guidance and helping them grow. She was one who lead her people to an age of abundance and prosperity, and she was loved because of this.

However, there were some who did not understood or agreed with her ways of ruling, and they tried to get rid of her by poisoning her. She, however, saw through this trickery, and the responsible were punished.

However, as time went by, she saw herself victim of the dissatisfaction of the people, due to the period of starvation that was hitting the land. The same people who she struggled to help now were turning on her, and she had no choice but to leave the country.

She traveled, and she ended up into another country, far away from her home, and in there, she started to learn all that she could. She learned their costumes, their traditions, their beliefs, and even their magic. To her studious and gifted mind, it was easy.

Overtime, she saw herself given a duty by one of their gods, the duty to guard an entrance to a great temple, and in there, she would be charged to defend the place. The order was that, every time that someone tried to pass, there should be at least one death. She used this to play a game with the ones who came: she would make a riddle to them, if they got it right, they would be allowed to pass, but if they got it wrong, then she would attack and kill.

For years she acted like that, until the day when appeared a hero that was able to solve her riddle, the first one ever. Despite her own word, she knew that the god had demanded that a death should happen every time that someone was to pass, but the hero was alone. See would have to kill him, but the hero was a very kind one, and she saw something special to him, so she decided that there was going to be a death. Her own.

She took her own life in that day, leaving to the hero advices that would be priceless for his journey. This way, she became a legend.

**Noble Phantasms: _The Riddles of the Sphynx:_** This Noble Phantasm is a sublimation of the great fame that she had as the queen of riddles, being able to defeat nearly anyone into a competition of intelligence, by getting them with her clever riddles. By summoning this Noble Phantasm, she is capable of placing the enemy into a special Reality Marble, which is a riddle in itself. For instance, it could be a puzzle that must be solved, or a situation in which one must find a way to win. In this place, all physical power and special magic does not work, being rendered useless, save for the ones that are actually needed to solve the puzzle that is presented to the target. The victim than see themselves in a situation in which they have to use their intelligence to be able to solve the riddle placed to them, otherwise, they will suffer a severe punishment. In most cases, this punishment is death, but depending on the nature of the riddle and on the power of the target, this might vary, being sometimes damage, sometimes so kind of curse, and other times even mutilation. If the target manages to solve the puzzle and defeat the riddle, then they escape without suffering damage, and this Noble Phantasm will turn on her, causing her damage. This aspect is a sublimation of the legend of her killing herself when a certain hero was able to solve one of her riddles. This is a B++ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	32. William Shakeshear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spin-off from William Shakespear, A.K.A. Caster of Red.

**True Name:** William Shakeshear

**Also Known As:** The King of Dramaturgy

**Species:** Sheep

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is a Servant who stands nearly six feet tall, and who obviously had not seen many adventures on his life. He is a sheep with a thick coat of wool on his body of white coloration, and with golden eyes on his face. He tends to wears fancy clothing that is somewhat medieval-esque, and it is the kind of clothing that serve to a person who was a great writer, just like him.

**Personality:** He is a person who is a writer and a dramaturg at heart, being the kind who sees the Holy Grail War into something that can be made into the greatest story that has ever been, and he wants to write it down to make it into a great story, having absolutely no desire for the Grail at all. He is a person who will prefer the story to continue to spin, and it is more important than anything else for him, and he is willing to do anything to keep the story spinning, including lying, cheating, plotting and even betraying everyone around him. The way he treats others reflect the way that he sees their potential to be “protagonists”, having a predilection for the individuals who are amazing and who have the potential to make the story spin in great style and to make the most important decision, and showing dis missal and indifference to the ones who are mediocre and who have no importance on the story. He is a romantic at heart, and he tends to be overly dramatic, often making quotes of his own works, and making overly dramatic descriptions of things. He has a great love for his own works.

**Alignment:** True Neutral

**Likes:** Extraordinary, deviation, cheering and applause, sticking-out

**Dislikes:** Mediocrity, tranquility, booing

**Combat:** Despite having been summon as a Caster, Shakeshear was never a practitioner of magic in life, and so, he is extremely unskilled in it, as well as being very weak in battle, turning him into a Servant that is not very fit for the traditional combat. This goes to the point that other Servants might even think of him as not being a threat. However, Caster had his own skills that serve to other purposes.

Caster’s most significant skill is _Enchant_ , which allows him to turn objects into magic items, and even giving them the power of Noble Phantasms, which allows him to allow others to use it as a weapon. The best strategy for him is giving his Master enchanted objects, and allowing the Master to fight while he stands in the sidelines and watch the battle, narrating it and empowering the Master according to the needs.

Due to little to no capacity of his magecraft, he is able to summon the power of his skill, _The King’s Men_ , and turn it into something that can both cause confusion and cause damage to the enemies. It is somewhat versatile, and it can serve him to impersonate other people to fool others and to traumatize enemies.

In the moments of need, he will make use of his _First Folio_ , and he will even combine it with _The King’s Men_ in order to increase its power and efficiency.

**Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** D **_MAN :_** C++ **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** B+

**Skills: Territory Creation:** This is a skill that he receives for being summon as a Caster, and it allows him to manipulate the ley lines of the ambient to be able to create a special environment where he receives several advantages. By using this, Shakeshear is able to create a “studio”, where he can spin his stories, being able to plan and to write scripts, as well as being able to convert it into a “stage” where he is able to increase the power and efficiency of his Noble Phantasm. **C+ Rank**

**Enchant** **:** Due to never having been a real mage in life, Shakeshear does not receives the traditional Item Construction skill, but instead, he receives this skill, which allows him to invest special qualities to objects. He does that by talking as if a narrator on a play, describing special powers to the objects and this way conceiving it to them. This is directly related to the very spiritual status, with some objects simply being turned more special, while objects that have their own fame and reputation being able to acquire the power of Noble Phantasms up to C Rank. **A Rank**

**Self-Preservation** **:** This is the skill that allows one to be able to preserve their own life, as long as they save their possibility of surviving an encounter at the very minimum. He is able to use this skill also on his Master, allowing them to be able to escape the battle alive, so Caster himself also survives. **B Rank**

**The King’s Men** **:** This skill is a manifestation of Caster’s famous trope, The Globe, and it allows him to summon phantasmal actors that will move around and follow a script created by Caster, being able to change their appearance to fit in their roles and to serve for a variety of purpose. This magecraft is weak, but it is one that holds a great potential, once it is extremely hard to break free from the illusion. **C- Rank**

**History:** William Shakeshear was born part of a Noble family, with his father being a studious, and so, he had access to the best kind of raising that a mammal could have in that time, and he was able to become a very intelligent individual. As a grew up, he would become a poet and also a writer of theatrical plays.

At first, his plays would be focused more in comedy, but overtime, he would see himself walking in direction to the historical drama, before he reached his absolute culmination in the magnificent tragedy.

Even though he was among the most famous individuals of his time, most of his life is shroud in mystery, once there is lack of firm records of this time, including an unexplained gap of seven years in his life, in which he seems to vanish from the world, only to reappear with another play in the theaters.

Still, his talent was easy to notice, and he was an individual who was admire by normal mammals, and received the envy by other writers. He became a respected person, being the author of works and plays like “Ramlet” and “King Bear”, all of which would enter history as plays that would alter be turn into books, and all of them originally made by this sheep.

This would be enough for him to become the first and only playwright whose fame has reached around the world. Today, he is still considered the most famous of them all, as well as being considered one of the greatest writers of the world, famous for his many works, and for his talent for the tragedy and his magnificent. Evne so that today it is still said that, when something is grandeurs and dramatic, that this thing is “Shakeshearian” in nature.

So, even though he was never truly a traditional hero, he was able to have his name written in the Throne of Heroes because of his many works and for his great fame. This all allowed him to be able to reach a great level of fame that practically turned him into a living legend, and many would say that his works were able to model the future world.

**Noble Phantasms: _First Folio:_** This is his Noble Phantasm, which takes the form of a book, and is the ultimate play written and directed by him, and invoked to be play in front of the eyes of the target. Upon the activation of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause the target to be immerse in a great play, and in this play the target is forced to relive their own past, and while this does not causes physical damage, it can be the worst possible thing for many heroic spirits. This causes the target to be a character in the play, and it rescues their past challenges, like their regrets, the moment they lost themselves, and the mistakes of their lives; in short, the scenes that most mentally damage the target. By exposing this all and censoring and/or criticizing their decisions, Shakeshear can completely break their hearts. This is a theater Noble Phantasm, which negates violence with its boundaries; from the “curtain rise” to the “curtain call”, the target cannot deal or receive damage, and while trapped in this, the target might get trapped and drowned in this world, getting to the point where their despair prevents them from moving or doing anything. The only ones that can overcome this Noble Phantasm are the ones who can honestly claim not to have a single regret or guilt in their lives, and the ones who can actually face their trauma, might be able to overcome his words and escape from this. Firstly, the Noble Phantasm “sets a scenario”, by replaying the past of the target, and in the next part, it summons a phantasmal players that he can make to look like anything, including people from the past of the target, who follow a script created by Shakeshear. This is a B+ Rank, anti-unity/anti-heart Noble Phantasm.


	33. Niniji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legendary hero who helped to build and consilidate Japan, the grandson of Amaterasu.

**True Name:** Niniji no Mikoto

**Also Known As:** Divine Child of the Sun

**Species:** Wolf

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is an imposing figure, standing nearly seven feet tall, and being the kind of person who clearly was a warrior in his life, despite having been summon as a Caster. The fur of his whole body is of a pure white coloration, with red markings all over, looking almost like a ceremonial painting over him, as if he was ready either for a ritual or for a war. His eyes are also of the color of rubies, making him look powerful and imposing. When summon, he is wearing a traditional clothing of Japan, being basically a kimono of blue coloration, with a brown belt and with a cream colored pair of pants.

**Personality:** He is the kind of warrior who lived as an immortal for a long time, and he is the kind of person who has a personality that easily makes others forget of this kind of regal origins. He is greatly stubborn, and he is the kind that will not accept that just anyone starts to boss him around as if he is a common slave, and this, of course, will get him to get at odds with his Master. He is also quite of a hot-head, being the kind that will jump into battle, and he is also quite laid-back, being easy for others to assume that most of the stories of his wisdom and responsibility were not true. However, he has a very strong determination, and a sense of honor and duty that make him a being who has all the right to be called a hero, and he can also show a level of diligence and dedication that can get others off-guard, showing just how much of a leader he was in life.

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Likes:** His land, the celestial realms, being respected, good challenges, sushi

**Dislikes:** Being disrespected, people giving him orders, oni

**Combat:** He is an example of a Servant who has been summon to a certain Class, despite being more qualified to some other. Normally, he would have been summon as a Saber, but due to his magic knowledge, he also qualifies to be summon as a Caster, as it was the case of this summoning.

Despite his summoning, he still holds much of the strength that he would have as a Saber, including his sword Noble Phantasm and his elevated physical parameters, allowing him to fight evenly with other Sabers. He is very skilled in direct combat, and he will often use his sword in battle, in combination with his mirror Noble Phantasm, which flies around him, blocking attacks and also serving as a weapon.

Of course, in this summoning, he also has the powers of a Caster, giving him a great deal of magical abilities. Of course, this includes the power to summon glowing dots of light in the air to be able to fire the at the enemies, and creating explosive materials and firing them at the enemy, as well as creating a wide range of magic that can serve for multiple purposes. In this case, his jewel Noble Phantasm will be very useful to him, supplying him with a great amount of magical energy.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** B **_LUK :_** A **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Territory Creation:** This is the skill to control the magic of the ley lines to be able to create a territory, in which the user gains several advantages. At this ranking, it allows him to create a “temple”. **A Rank**

**Item Construction** **:** This skill represents his ability to creates material through his species, allowing him to create several things that can be quite useful to him. **C+ Rank**

**Divinity** **:** He was the grandson of the goddess Amaterasu, and he was an immortal who came down to the world of mortals. Upon arriving here, he became a mortal and lived the rest of his life as one, so, the result is that his divinity got reduced. **B Rank**

**Charisma** **:** In life he was a great and powerful warrior who lead Japan in direction to a new age. **B Rank**

**Natural Body** **:** This is the skill that denotes an individual who has been perfect since the moment of his birth. This is the result of him being born as a celestial being, and it represents how he continued to be an epitome of strength and regally after he gave up his immortality to help the ones of his world. It grants him a great bonus in STR and END, causing him to have a ranking much bigger than most Casters would have. **A Rank**

**History:** He was born the grandson of the great sun goddess Amaterasu. He grew up and lived as an immortal on his land, and as he grew up, he was taught all that was common to be taught to immortals in that realm, including the arts of magic that came from his grandmother.

During that time, the world of mortals was passing through difficult times, and Niniji, noble and brave like he was, could not ignore the claims of the people, begging someone to come and help them. He went to his grandmother and asked her permission to go down into the land of mortals to do something, and she consented.

She gave to him the mission that he asked for, and allowed him to go down to the world of mortals. She bestowed to him three gifts that he would use in his quest to help the mortals: The mirror, Yata no Kagami; the jewel, Yasakani no Magatama; and the sword, Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

So, he went down to the land of mortals, and there he started to work to bring peace to the lands of mortals.

His first task was to protect the mortals from the advances of the dark armies of the Oni, repelling them and forcing them to leave the lands of mortals, for their presence in there poisoned the land and consumed the life in the earth. By using the magic of the sword and mirror, he was able to cause the demons to move back, making them retreat for their own realm, and leaving the earth to the mammals, who would be able to grow and prosper in that land.

After the land was free from the Oni, he next worked on teaching the mortals to plant rice, and for that, he made use of the power of the jewel to revitalize the land, returning it to the state in which it was from the very beginning. He spent the following years teaching them to work the land and to prosper. During this time, he fell in love with a maiden from the lands, a mortal, and when the time came to return, he found himself unable to move away from her.

He knew that if he returned he would not be able to come back to the earth, and he knew that she could not come with him, for mortals would not survive in the celestial realms. However, if he stayed more than he had already did, he would become completely mortal, and he himself would be unable to return to the land where he came from. Eventually, he chose to stay in that land.

His grandmother, however, was not surprised, for she already knew, from the very day that he asked her to go to the land of living, that if he went, he would never return. She knew that his duty in that land went far beyond his own actions, and so, she allowed him to stay in that world.

He had many children with his new wife, and they had their own children, and one of his grandchildren became the first emperor of that country.

Today, his name is written in legends and in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Yata no Kagami:_** The divine mirror that his grandmother bestowed to him and which contains great power. This mirror, when is passive, serves for him to focus and use his magic, allowing him to realize his magical skills better, as well as allowing him to use it to perform other feats, like seeing the future and scrying on distant locations. The mirror can also be used as a weapon, once it is nearly indestructible, and it can float and move according to his will, being a very effective weapon. By chanting the true name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause the mirror to turn into a surface that can reflect anything, from light to magic energy, and it allows him to cause any magic or supernatural attack to be reflected back to who attacked him. It also has the effect of reflecting spells, curses and hexes. Also, the mirror is able to emit a powerful light that can easily break any regular spell craft, and even the magic of other Caster-Class Servants. This is a C+ Rank, barrier/anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Yasakani no Magatama:_** The mystic jewel of jade that his grandmother gave to him. This charm made of jade is capable of letting out a great amount of magical energy, and it can, when have its True Name released, increase his ranking in MAN to A++, but it can only work for a limited amount of time during each activation. This is a B Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

**_Kusanagi no Tsurugi:_** The legendary sword that his grandmother gave to him. This sword is said to have been crafted from the remains of a great demoniac god, and it possesses a great power in itself. By calling out the name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause this sword to release a powerful barrage of energy, came from both his own energy and the power of his divine ancestors, being capable of obliterating great numbers of enemies in one attack. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	34. Meng Cai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mammalw ho got famous for his marionettes.

**True Name:** Meng Cai

**Also Known As:** The King of Marionettes

**Species:** Stoat

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is around 11 inches tall, and he has a frail building, as one would expect from someone who rarely saw action and battle, however, he has a surprising amount of muscle, which he developed on his years using strings to manipulated marionettes that were much bigger than he was. His fur is of a sandy-brown coloration, with white in his chest and belly and along his jawline, and his eyes are of the color of sapphires. When summon, he wears light clothes that are black and red in color, with robe on his chest, a pair of red pants, and a red belt holding the robe in place.

**Personality:** He is an individual who grew up to become an individual who likes receiving appraise and attention, but he is too afraid of being right in the center, and prefers to instead allow his marionettes to receive the attention, while he stays out of sight. He is also a coward, and he is usually very afraid of going straight into battle, but he will often be talked into going into battle if he has a good encouragement. He is a person who plans things, and while he would rather not stand in the spotlight, he loves when people talk about him, especially when it is to compliment the performances of his marionettes. He is a person how likes to amaze others, and he will often find ways to impress others by using his marionettes, and he is quite sensitive about his shows, really not liking when someone criticizes his performances.

**Alignment:** Neutral Evil

**Likes:** People applauding him, winning, fish, flowers, being able to perform, getting what he wants, being appraised, being admired by his work

**Dislikes:** People criticizing his work, going into danger, being directly under the spotlight, being made of fool, having his marionettes damaged

**Combat:** He was summon as a Caster, however he could also be summon as an Assassin if the situation was right. He was never a true practitioner of magic in his life, so his magic skills are mediocre at best. However, he more than make up for it with his ability to create his marionettes.

He is able to fabricate marionettes that have all kinds of tricks, and they can look like virtually any species. They can also have all kinds of tricks, from hidden blades to flamethrowers. They can have magical properties that allow them to perform several kinds of tricks, like shooting water and even exploding. Once the marionettes are done, he is able to control them with strings of magical energy that come from his claw tips.

He is also able to create a covering in special clay over the marionettes, to make them look like normal mammals, nearly indistinguishable, and he can even disguise them as specific mammals, including himself and other mammals, and he can use his ventriloquist skills to be able to project and mimic voices to make them pass by other mammals. He is even able to use his Presence Concealment to remain hidden while his marionettes fight and fool others.

**Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** D+ **_MAN :_** C++ **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Territory Creation:** A basic skill for Casters, at this ranking, it allows him creating an “office” in which he can work on his puppets and construct them, as well as fixing them if they break. **C Rank**

**Item Construction** **:** This is another skill basic for most Casters, and it allows him to create puppets, but only puppets. Through this, he is able to create his puppets and give to them nearly any kind of special attack or accessory that he can think of, many of which easily go into the realm of A-Rank magic. **B Rank**

**Eye for Art** **:** He grew up as an artist, and so, he has some experience with art works. At this ranking, if he sees a Noble Phantasm that has artistic anecdotes, there are good chances that he will be able to discover the True Name of the Noble Phantasm. **B Rank**

**Presence Concealment** **:** This skill allows him to hide his own presence from others, even from regular sight. It will drop considerably in rank when he is readying an attack, however, this does not apply to his puppets, allowing him to control them to fight and yet continue to hide. **C+ Rank**

**History:** He was born and grew up into a family of weasels who were famous for their works of art, which would entertain many people in the traveling circus that they were a part of. He was a member of that troop, and he had a particular love for the play of puppets that his father made, using the shadows to play stories by using dolls controlled by sticks.

As he grew up, he was fascinated by this art, and overtime, he started to follow the same example that his father had made to him, and he started to train the way of manipulating and fabricating these dolls for these shows. Soon, he was not only following his father’s steps, but was also adding his own touch to his works, once he found out ways of controlling them from a greater distance, by standing above them and using wires to be able to control the movements of these dolls.

He soon became a particular master in this kind of work, and the stories of his great shows of dolls reached great distances. He became famous as a great user of dolls who was a master of the art of imitating voices and using his dolls to tell amazing stories. He also found ways to infuse special effects on the marionettes that even others in the same line of work could not replicate, what led many to say that his marionettes were magical in nature.

His fame made him be celebrated by people, and one day, his workings took a different turn in his life.

It was not on purpose that he got himself involved in the politic and in the war, but he saw himself forced into this in the day that a hero came to him asking for help. The weasel, unsure of how he could possible help that hero, just tod him that he was just an ordinary puppeter, and that there was nothing he could do.]

However, he soon saw himself forced to help, and he found some very interesting ways of doing that.

On one example, he was able to deceive a group of enemy soldiers by dressing a marionette on the likeness of their leader, and using this marionette to deceive them in thinking they had orders. This was used to diverge the soldiers away from the hideout of the hero, and this was of great value. Later on, a similar tactic was used to be able to lure a villain into attacking a puppet that was dressed up as the hero, what gave the real hero the chance to strike back.

Also, he was able to use some of his special marionettes, sized juts like a real mammal, and shaped like monsters, to be able to scare the soldiers of the enemy army, making them run away afraid of the “monsters”.

This way, he was able to play a small, but crucial role in the adventures of that hero, and help to save and change the fate of his country. This made him enter in their legends, and be forever registered in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Shénmi de Mu’ou:_** This is the sublimation of the legends that speak to him as creator of marionettes with magical properties. While nearly all of the marionettes that he creates are special on their own right, this Noble Phantasm takes the form of a collection of special marionettes that are far more special than all of the others. They are pretty much time his normal marionettes, what means that he needs time and material to produce them using his _Item Construction_ skill, however, they have qualities that classify them as something more than mere magical objects, and place them in the rank of Noble Phantasms. These marionettes can have qualities that vary very much from each other, depending on how he built them and what he wants them to do. However, there can exist only eight of these marionettes at each time, what means that once he creates eight of them, he can only create a new one if one of the other eight is discharged or destroyed. Form the moment that eight of these exist, the any other puppet created after will not be a Noble Phantasm, but instead just a “regular magic puppet”, and while they might have enough power to be able to kill any mortal, they won’t be a match to a regular Servant. These eight marionettes, despite their shape or powers, will have in them qualities that will allow to each one of them to be able to keep up with a Servant, even the strongest ones. These are all considered B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasms.


	35. Christopher Hogback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A legendary medic and surgeon.

**True Name:** Christopher Hogback

**Also Known As:** The King of Surgeons

**Species:** Boar

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is an individual who was a medic in life, and not a warrior, so it is obvious that he will have a building that does not fit a warrior. He is a boar of around 6,4 feet tall, and somewhat chubby, his skin is of a gray coloration, with his body covered into brown furs all over his body. His eyes are both in a deep amethyst coloration, and they are very, very deep. He has a broken tusk. When summon, he is wearing a clothing that consists in the basic clothing a physician would wear on his time, including green pants and shirt, and a white coat over his body. He also wears a pair of glasses in his face.

**Personality:** He is a person who has been through a lot in life, and so, he has a personality that is very somber in the ways of behaving. He is someone who is serious all the time, and he doesn’t have time for jokes, and he tends to be a person who seems to have a pessimistic view in the world, and this often leads others to believe that he is a person who is pessimistic. However, other than that, he has the strong and powerful sense of ethic of a medic, making him the kind that will not ignore someone who needs medic attention, once he made a vow of fighting for life when the need would arise, and this makes him be the kind that will always try to help who needs. He despises medics that think of money before thinking on the good of others, and in his opinion, true medics should be the ones who try to improve the lives of others and to save them, no mattering the cost. The events that lead to the end of his life are still deep in his mind, and they had made him decide what will be his wish for the Holy Grail: a surgical procedure that any surgeon will be able to perform, and that will be able to revert and prevent the stopping of the biological functions of the body. A surgical procedure that will be able to defeat death itself…

**Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

**Likes:** Helping others, practicing medicine, being useful

**Dislikes:** Greed, immoral medics, failing, bureaucracy

**Combat:** As a Caster, he is disfavored physically. Actually, his combat skills are quite poor, but the few offensive abilities that he has can prove to be quite dangerous, once they are able to cause massive damage to the enemy if they hit. A perfect example is his plasma-blade Noble Phantasm. However, his true pride lies on the ability to use his operation Noble Phantasm, which can serve both to save someone’s life and to cause a certain death.

His legend is relatively recent (only a little over 200 years), but still, he managed to build quite a name for himself, as a  result, his parameters are relatively low in compared with other, older Servants. Still, his Noble Phantasms carry quite a good punch, and his abilities have some fine rankings.

He is able to use magic, but it is considered medium, even by the standards of the modern mages, and many powerful mages can actually outclass him in a magical combat.

All of his skills are of the greatest ranking, and they serve mainly for the application of his work as a medic. His abilities in battle are not the greatest, but he might proves himself to be extremely valuable when part of a group, once he is able to heal his allies from nearly all problems, and save them even if they are on the verge of death.

**Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** D **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** D+

**Skills: Territory Creation:** This is a skill that allows the user to be able to control the ley lines to be able to create a territory in which one gains several advantages. Due to his fame and dedication as a surgeon, he is able to create a “operation room”, which is inferior to a “workshop”, and which is essential for the use of his operation Noble Phantasm. **C Rank**

**Mammal Anatomy Understanding** **:** This is the skill that reflects his knowledge as a physician and as a surgeon, giving him a deep knowledge of the anatomy of other mammals, knowing where is okay to hit. With this skill, he is able to maximize all actions meant for healing, as well as allowing him to attack to inflict more damage. This also allows him to know where to hit to not cause lethal damage, or where to cause more pain. **A Rank**

**Surgical Procedure** **:** This is the capacity to perform surgeries in others, be them Servants or mortals. This skill is also very significant in the use of his surgery Noble Phantasm. **A Rank**

**Medical Techniques** **:** This is the possession of techniques of medicine that far surpass the one of the time when he was alive, giving him knowledge that make him an amazing medic. **A+ Rank**

**Nursing of Steel** **:** This is the skill that allows him to be able to treat the wounds of others with the use of medicines and scalpels generated with magic energy. This skill, at this rank, allows him even to be able to treat even the severest of the injuries, and even allowing him to be able to repair the damage caused to the Spiritual Cores of Servants. **A Rank**

**History:** He was born in a traditional family. They were noble in the regular world, but quite not so important into the magic world, once his family had produced few true mages. He was dedicate as a mage, however, his true passion resided in the art of medicine.

He soon became a physician, and by studying and making lots of efforts, he was able to develop new ways of making surgery, as well as improving the already existing ways of making surgery, mainly by encouraging the studies in mammal anatomy. He was famous for being a great man in all of his works, and he also got famous for being a medic like no one else in his time was.

He got famous for his legendary surgical technique, said to be “miraculous”, and which allowed him to save hundreds of lives, and heal diseases that in the time where considered to be incurable. Despite he was skilled in the art of magecraft (as much as a mage with his low level of power can be); he always preferred to keep magic away from medicine, preferring to create ways of healing that would not demand the physician to be also a mage. His goal was to create procedures that anyone could practice freely, regardless of ability for magic or lack of it.

During his years, he built a fame for himself, until the day he disappeared from the world, and many legends appeared around it, including that he had been kidnapped. However, the truth was that he went in search for something that would be beyond what any physician would be able to do.

During his years, he fell in love with a woman who understood and loved him. She was perfect in his eyes, and she was the one who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. However, she was taken from him, murdered by a person who was religious and felt offended with him for his incentives to the studies of mammal anatomy, what was, in their eyes, a gross disrespect with the bodies of the deceased.

She was murdered and left behind for him to find, and once he did, he completely lost it.

Immediately, he took her to surgery, and tried everything to save her, but all of his attempts failed miserably. In his despair, he even attempted to use magic in his surgeries to try to find a way to bring back the one who he loved. However, he was unable to save her, for she was already dead, and no kind of medical procedure could revert death.

He fled with her body, and he continued to studies, immerse in what could be only described as a profound madness, an obsession that caused him to continue working even thought all that he did was pointless. When he finally accepted that there was nothing that he could do, he wept, and put an end to his own life.

**Noble Phantasms: _Plasma Blade:_** This is a Noble Phantasm that was born from his fame as a great surgeon, and even as one of the fathers of modern medicine. This was inspired in nowadays equipment, and it allows him to create a blade that can vary in size, form a bistoury to a sword, made from pure heated mana that can cause a lot of damage and is quite versatile. This Noble Phantasm can be used to cut and also to cauterize wounds, being able to easily cause open wounds to mend and close, making bleeding stop nearly immediately and helping in healing. He can also cause the plasma blade to phase selectively through material, allowing it to phase through skin, body armor, and hide, and to cause damage directly to the innards of someone. It is something that could never have existed in the time when he was alive, but now was created as an answer of his fame as the “king of surgeons” and the modern ways of surgery. This Noble Phantasm is quite powerful, for it can pass even through other protective Noble Phantasms, independent of their power, unless they are made from pure energy. This is a D+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Miraculous Surgery:_** This is the absolute sublimation of his legend as the “king of surgeons”, representing all of the miracles that he performed as a surgeon and all of the lives that he has saved. In order to use it, he needs his territory, and in there, he creates a “surgery room” in which he is able to perform this supreme surgery that can surpass all of the problems that a body could actually have. This surgery can be used as a mean of killing others, once it causes a great damage that can surpass any form of defense, and can allow to damage the enemy in ways that cannot possibly be healed, and to the point of removing the Spiritual Core of a Servant, what results in complete destruction. However, it is hard to do once it would demand the Servant to be taken to the territory that he created. The true power of this Noble Phantasm, however, is the capacity to save lives. Through this, he is able to create a surgery that is able to save a life even against impossible odds, being even able to rebuild a shattered spiritual core, allowing to save a Servant before they die, and it even allow performing surgeries that would be impossible, including a transfusion of Spiritual Cores (this one has a potential to very interesting situations and experiences). This is a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


End file.
